


The Curse of Life

by Camiliero



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), tangled the series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Expanded Universe, F/F, Fanfiction, Fourth Wall, Gen, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camiliero/pseuds/Camiliero
Summary: Camalia was in the prison of Corona when she met Varian, a young alchemist and former threat to the kingdom. As he was her only friend, she decided to have his back as long as she could, just like she wish she would have...One day, she started having dreams.Dreams that told her a painful truth.She didn't have a destiny.She wasn't supposed to exist.Her sole existence changed the fate of many, and for that, she was in an alternate, temporary world of the real one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Ball Person

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on this fanfic, I have the draft of the first 11 chapters so far, and the entire timeline prepared.
> 
> But I want to really have a lot of chapters done before actually publishing it regularly. This chapter won't be followed by others before a lil' while, so just don't panic ! It isn't dead !
> 
> I'm working on it !
> 
> And you're in for a ride ;)
> 
> Also if you want to follow the progress and have some cool official art of the story, you can follow @thecurseoflifeig on Instagram, or @thecurseoflife on Tumblr !
> 
> https://thecurseoflife.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're lonely in jail (I know you can relate to this) and then a guy your age in the cell across. But he got the boo boo and won't talk to you. My advice : tackle him and slap him. Bad advice. Don't do it.

In one of the cells of Corona's castle, Camalia was bored. Well, to be fair, she's been less bored lately than the last ten years. First of all, at the beginning of the year, she overheard the guards saying that the princess has returned. Which was quite surprising, since she was, well... dead. And since then, the usually so calm castle never was anymore. There was screaming, falls, and endless entertainment for Camalia. When nobody was around in the prison besides the guards, it was very boring, very quickly. Recently, there's been a lot of weird things. First, some kind of giant monkey was thrown from one of the castle's windows and landed somewhere in the city. After that, a weird purple fog entered Camalia's cells through her small window, waking her up. She went to the window and saw some kind of... werewolf attacking people in the castle courtyard. Then everyone left in a hurry and nothing happened until the next evening.

Camalia was in her couch, playing with her precious guitare when she heard the door to the prison open. She jumped out the bed and ran to the bars, eager for entertainment. She thought it was the evening lunch, but no. The guards were taking a new prisoner to the cell right in front of hers. A big smile appeared in her face as she saw he was about her age. She opened her mouth to say something but had no time as the guards threw the boy in and closed quickly. She was surprised by the violence at someone so young, and her mouth closed. It seems it wasn't just a common thief or something like that. The captain turned and walked up to her.

-Please don't free this one. Said Cap with a big sigh. I am keeping him under your watch, as he is very dangerous and I am uncomfortable leaving him with other prisoners. But if anything happen, Camalia, this will be on you. Understood ?

She nodded. Usually, when Cap was leaving prisoners with her, he was just giving her that dirty look to be sure she wouldn't try to free them, but it was the first time he actually said it to her. It made her more curious. She watched as the guards left the prison, and her attention fell back to the bo- the ball. The ball curled up on one of the two couchs. The... trembling ball. Was he crying ?

Camalia hesitated a little longer, but decided to speak.

-Hi ! My name is Camalia ! What's yours ?

No response. Well, she expected that. She was about to say something else when a gray furry thing hopped on the ground from the ball's vest. It came up the the bars and tilted their head.

-Aww, what's the name of that cute little rat thing of yours ?

-It's not a rat, it's a racoon.

His voice was cracked and hollow. It left Camalia unfazed. She has seen much worse.

-Wow, you can talk ! Maybe you can speak for long enough to tell me your name ?

The ball seemed to tighten a little bit and the raccoon went back to the couch with his master.

-Leave me alone.

-But you're not alone, there's a raccooooon with you !

Again, the ball remained silent. Camalia pouted but stopped insisting. She hated leaving people who are in pain alone, and she didn't want the ball to rehash everything he has done and been through, but he needed time. Just a little bit of time. It was just a shame she hasn't seen his face yet.

Camalia shrugged it off and left the bars. She went to the mirror in her cell and tried rearranging her brown hair, again with no success. She sighed and looked into her bright significant green eyes, wandering and wondering. She took the guitare she left on the couch, and started playing again, closing her eyes and letting the melody go through her skin, brush her hair, ease her mind, relax her bones and caress her cheek.

This day, Camalia turned 14. And when the guards went down to give the prisoners their lunch, they knew it. After ten years, they've got to know that date. With her meat, carrots and bread, the guitare girl got a marvelous cake. She thanked deeply Pete and Stan for the attention, and after they were gone, she cut a piece of the cake, opened her cell and put the cake on the ball's plate.

Satisfied, she went back to her own and closed it before finishing her lunch and going to sleep.

The next morning, when she woke up, she immediately turned to the cell in front of her to see that the ball apparently hadn't moved, except that he was more relaxed, probably sleeping, and that the cake was gone, although the rest of the food was untouched. Camalia didn't really know how to feel about this, because it was either the ball that ate the cake and she was very proud of herself, or it was the raccoon that spoiled her surprise. She wrinkled her nose, thinking. First of all, if it was the raccoon, the rest of the food would be gone. And the ball does seems sad enough to not eat a lot. So it must have been him. Since she always had better food, Camalia decided to give him gifts of good food until he talks to her.

And that's what she did that night. She gave some of her pork and mashed potatoes to him before returning to her cell to take her guitare. Tonight was bath time. She closed the bars behind her and headed toward the exist of the prison. She went back a couple hours later, to see that the ball seemed to have moved since the good food was gone, and the rest was getting eaten by the raccoon. She yawned, a good hot bath had always made her sleepy. She was about to head back to her cell but her hand stopped right above the lock. The ball was sobbing. She could hear soft noises he was trying to cover up without success.

She hesitated but her morals took over and she went into the ball's cell. The raccoon seemed really surprised when she opened and entered. The animal ran under the couch the ball was on. Camalia sat before the other couch and reached out her hand to invite the raccoon to approach her. The ball seemed to have noticed she was here, as he tried covering his mouth with his hands to pretend he wasn't crying. Camalia hated that. She has always hated to see people in pain, and that's basically all you see in a prison. Plus, she didn't know anything about the ball, not even his name, and she didn't know what to say to make him feel better. So she did the only thing she would think about. She sang. She took her guitare who never leaves her side, and she sang. She sang with her eyes closed, she sang like she always have, and she didn't notice it when the ball stopped crying. She sang until she fell asleep, the raccoon on her lap.

She was violently woken up by someone punching the metal bars of the cell.

-Camalia ! I told you he was dangerous !

The guitare girl shook off the dizziness of sleep to look up and meet Cap's angry look.

-Well, yeah. But you mostly told me to not set him free, and that's precisely what I am not doing !

-Opening up his cell and coming in, to sleep there for an entire night, with the key on you IS what I call risking setting him free.

She winced. It was indeed pretty inconsiderate, and she didn't really think this through. Although, after an entire night, just like the Cap said, the key was still on her, and the prisoner still in his cell. And she wouldn't have leave him to cry all alone. But right now, what she would really love, is to stop Cap from yelling at her in the bright morning.

-Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again... at least not with the key on.

Cap let a very tired sigh escape his mustache. He was about to add something, but Camalia's bright smile and big eyes dissuaded him. He let out a growl and left the prison, hoping the girl wouldn't do anything inconsiderate again. This kid was dangerous, and he was starting to think it may have been a way better idea to left him with the prisoners from the level below.

In the ball's cell, Camalia sighed in relief. At least she only got a little backlash. She was glad he didn't immediately took the ball to another cell, leaving her all alone again.

-See ? I am just a burden. You should leave me alone.

Oh my. Did the ball talked again, without her doing anything to help him do so ? Amazing.

-I don't think you're a burden.

The ball let out a tired and empty laugh.

-Oh yeah ? Isn't that a burden to have less food, to ruin your night because of me and then to be yelled after for that ?

Did he ANSWERED ?! Camalia couldn't believe she was actually having an actual conversation with the ball. There was NO way she would blew this up.

-Well, considering those are all choices I made, no, this isn't a burden.

As the silence answered, Camalia started panicking. Ah well, so much for the "I shall not blow this up" thought. Congrats Camalia, you did horribly wrong. Now the ball probably won't talk to you ever again, you should have said that yes, he was a burden, go in his way, maybe at least you would still be talking. And honestly, Camalia, did you really think you could have made a friend ? You ? With a friend ? Isn't that laughable. You'll be all alone, forever. With us.

-My name is Varian.

TH-

THE BALL SAID HIS NAME. This is a moment to mark with a white stone, as this moment shall be the Name Moment. The moment Camalia discovered the ball's name.

-Varian, uh ? That's a cool name. It sounds like uhhhhh... Wait don't tell me. You're a cheerleader. Wait, wait no, better : you're a ballerina ! Of course ! Darn, I should have seen it !

The ba- Varian chuckled, and for once, not a sad and empty laugh. This boosted Camalia's heart with confidence and she kept on going.

-Wait, maybe I am wrong, even if ballerina does suits you very well. Maybe you're a candy maker ! Or a, hmmm, or a broom person ! You just pass the broom in the street, allllll day long. Swish, swish !

He laughed again and sat up on his couch, and Camalia was finally able to see his face.

-You really are a comedian, aren't you ?

He looked tired and dried tears ran on his cheeks, but he had a weak smile on his face.

-Hey, look at that, ball person do have a face. She said, smirking.

-Ball pers- ?!

This time Varian laughed out loud, unable to stop. Realizing what she just said, Camalia blushed.

-Wait no- Argh, I am so sorry, it's just that, uh... Well since you were curled up in a ball I just... I named you "Ball" in my head I am SO sorry...

Her vain attempt to justify herself only made Varian laugh harder. Well, at least she made him laugh. When he was done giggling, he looked at her in the eyes, with deep gratitude.

-Even if it's for a really silly reason, thank you for making me laugh.

-Uh, you're welcome ? I guess ?

Since contact has been established with him, she really, really wanted to ask him about how he got here, why he seemed so depressed, but she felt like it wasn't the right move. He was genuinely smiling for now and she didn't want to break that. If she kept the contact with him, maybe at some point he would open up to her, but it was no use to force him. Instead, she went for a very basic question.

-By the way, I still have no idea what this raccoon's name is. Camalia said, pointing to the raccoon who went directly back onto her lap after the scare of Cap's fist on the bars.

-Oh, yeah, heh, sorry about that. His name is Ruddiger.

The guitare girl took the chubby cheeks in her hands and woobled them.

-Awww that is such a cute name, yeah it is, yeaaah it is, aw you are ad-or-able.

-Also, I have been meaning to ask, realized Varian, why didn't you know what a raccoon was ? I mean, everyone knows what this is.

-Oh, hum... well... It's because I have lived my all life down here. Since I was 4 now.

Camalia passed a hand in her messy hair and let out a nervous chuckle, avoiding Varian's look, scared of the question that will inevitably come next.

-But, I don't understand. You can come and go as you wish, you could come out of your cell to give me food, or basically for anything, so... so why didn't you leave ?

Camalia's mind raced to find a good answer to that question. Why didn't she leave ? Well, because...

-I have no where else to go. No one to go to. And here, over time, I got more and more stuffs, and it's quite... I mean, it is very lonely, but I eat enough and I have a roof over my head. So I guess it's fine.

-No it's not.

She looked up to Varian, now looking at her with concern.

-You can't just live your life in prison. You don't even have to ! This is a punishment for someone that breaks the law. Not a place to live !

He sighed, and suddenly it looked like as all the weight that Camalia had lifted from his shoulders just went back.

-Look, I don't even know you, but someone that so calmly walks into a criminal cell without any afterthoughts can't be a bad person. You don't have to live like this. And... and even if I wish we could be friends, I am a bad person. I did a lot of wrong things, and... and you shouldn't even talk to me...

Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered everything he has done, everything Camalia didn't know about. She pinched her lips, not knowing what to do as the blue strip boy went back into his dark thoughts. She had to get him out of here before he actually completly drown in this pain.

-Well... who told you I had no afterthoughts ?

-What ?

This seemed, even if barely, to snap him out of his dark thoughts.

-Yeah. When I come to this cell, I hoped that when I come out, we'll be friends !

Varian seemed shaken by Camalia's declaration, and he got up brutaly, shaking his head, refusing to understand what he just heard.

-No ! You don't understand ! I am a terrible person ! I kidnapped the queen, I-I almost killed the princess, I am a threat to this entire kingdom !

As he speaks, he backed up to the wall, where he bumped before sliding to the ground, tears flooding down his cheeks as he curled up into a ball, pain radiating through his chest.

-I... I am a horrible person... This wasn't how it was supposed t-to go... I regret so much !

Camalia kneeled in front of him, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

-Well, for what it's worth from a complete stranger, who has been locked up in a prison for ten years... I forgive you.

Varian raised his head, staring into Camalia's with hope and disbelief, but she was sincere. How could she not be ? The blue stip boy clunched his hands in the sleeves in his shirt, as much as his heart clunched in his chest.

-For what it's worth from an ancient criminal : thank you.


	2. A Music Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you do the ding ding with the guitare, it goes all to shit. Boom. Created glass out a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no regular updates, but I thought I was deep enough in the story to be comfortable enough to post the chapter 2 !
> 
> I really like this chapter anyway X)
> 
> You can follow the official instagram for regular updates about what is going on, and cool art almost every week end !  
> thecurseoflifeig
> 
> Or the tumblr, with just the cool art !  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thecurseoflife

After that event, Varian and Camalia talked way more, trying to know eachothers better. The guitare girl secret goal was to help Varian out of his dark past. He blamed himself so much for it, but couldn't help and see how unfair his situation was and how normal his reaction felt. He explained to Camalia what he has done, why, and how much he would give to free his dad. How much he would do.

She could see how a brilliant and kind person he was, but also how this all story changed him deep within. She wished she could help him, but she knew she couldn't. The guitare girl also told him her story. She woke up as a baby in Corona, with her guitare. She was crying in a street and a poor couple rescued her and help her live and talk for the first 3 years of her life. Then they sadly passed away. For almost a year, little Camalia was all alone, and she tried making money by playing and singing, but it was never enough. So one day she stole an apple. She was quickly catched by the guards and the king, still heartbroken by the disappearance of his daughter, ordered to put her in the prison. Soon enough, the king regretted his decision and send a guard to set her free, but Camalia had never known nor seen so much luxury, and she didn't want to be thrown in the streets again, so she decided to stay. The king and queen offered to give her more, to be a servant in the castle, but she always refused. The prison was her home now. It was there she felt like she could help as much as possible.

-Oh ! I almost forgot ! I also am a music mage !

Varian looked unsettled for a second, then his natural scientist curiostity took over.

-What's a music mage ? I have never heard of it. Does it involve magic of some sorts ? Linked to music ?

-Yes, exactly ! The reason you have never heard of them, explained Camalia, is because they are nomads. It's more like a tribe than an entire people. They're a very few of them.

-Why do you keep using « they » ? Aren't you one too ?

Camalia hesitated a little.

-Well, yes, but no. I practice musical magic, but I can't say I am a music mage as I have never lived amongst them. I am not part of their people.

-Oh. I'm sorry if this was a bad question. Winced Varian.

The guitare girl brushed it off, saying she couldn't miss what she never had. She still looked a bit down, so the alchemist decided to change the subject.

-And how does this "musical magic" works ?

-Oh, it's very easy ! Lightened up Camalia. The mage plays a certain melody, linked to their emotions and control of the music, and depending on how skilled they are, the magic will act up or not ! It generally forms as a wave of shock, but if you find the right melody, it can transform into many different things. It's a very special magic, which deeply link the mage and the instrument. It's not very powerful, though, and is hereditary. It can be teached throughout childhood, after it's too late. This is why there are only a few music mages in the entire world. They are slowly disappearing.

The blue strip boy seemed really interested by the link between mage and instrument Camalia had mentionned. She explained to him that she always had this guitare, which is her own instrument, and that she discovered the depth of that link when someone tried to break it back when she was singing in the streets.

-Despite the fear eating my guts, I noticed that it was super strong, because the guy was really smashing it hard to the ground and it only had a few scratches. Then, after hitting it around five times, a small crack appeared on the guitare... and on me.

Camalia turned and showed her back to him, reavealing a scar that was exactly like the one she was pointing at on her guitare.

-So I guess that if you break the instrument, you kill the mage.

An angel passed as Varian examined the scar and the crack, fascinated.

-This is amazing, you seem to have a... a physical link to this object, which can cause violent side effects... This musical magic seemed deeply different than anything I have ever studied so far.

-It is very uncommon, and honestly I have never met anyone or anything even close to having this kind of magic. Not even other music mages !

-Do you think this magic could be used in alchemy ?

-Oh I think it can be used in many ways. Laughed Camalia.

She explained to him that since she never had anyone to explain her what to do and to teach her the melodies, she did that herself. She discovered that those melodies, those « spells » are more about what the artist, the « mage » want to radiate rather than the traditional melody you've held for generation. This way, she invented a melody for comfort, for healing small wounds, for defense, several melodies for attacks, a melody for speed, for levitating stuffs, for changing matters, shaping it...

-Wait wait wait ! Changing matters ?! Exclaimed Varian. But this IS alchemy !

-Really ? I thought it was all about potions and stuffs...

-No no no, alchemy is a chemical science and speculative philosophy aiming to achieve the transmutation of the base metals into gold, the discovery of a universal cure for disease, and the discovery of a means of indefinitely prolonging life ! Although I don't really aim for those goals, it depends on what I want to do, heh. But it's a power or process that changes or transforms something in an impressive way, just like you did ! To keep it simple, it's an inexplicable or mysterious transmuting.

-But hum... you can explain it, and it's not that mysterious to you...

-Yes, but it is to everyone else. He said with a smirk.

Camalia let out a giggle. She took her guitare and stepped away from Varian, facing the walls of his cell.

-What are you doing ? Asked the blue strip boy with a chuckle.

-I am transmuting in a mysterious and inexplicable way, Ball.

She started playing a melody filled with big jumps between high-pitched notes and low notes. A green looking fog, as green as her eyes, came out of the guitare as she started humming the melody in union. The fog went to the wall of the cell and shaped something in it, before the melody stopped and Camalia handed the thing she made to Varian. He took it with admiration to see it was a transparent vial, with even a cap to close it.

-This is amazing...

It was the only thing the alchemist was able to say, as he was indeed amazed by the thing he just witnessed. The guitare girl just sat back on the ground with a big provocating smile.

-Well it looked like you wanted to study this magic, so I showed you a piece of what I can do !

-Yeah, well I don't believe in magic, heh. But I am SURE there is a totally logical and scientifical way to explain that. To begin, I just saw a transmutation of...

Ruddiger went on Camalia's lap, just like he usually does, and started happily sleeping as Varian decided to explain what he just saw with a lot of scientifical terms. Half of them Camalia didn't understand, but she didn't care. She listenned with a smile, while petting the raccoon, glad to see she could help out her friend.

A month later, Varian and Camalia were really good friends. Varian really liked the inventive way and the goofy side of the music mage, and Camalia loved Varian's passion in alchemy and his kind and stubborn side.  
They didn't often mentionned the past and the alchemist's mistakes, that he tended to avoid, ashamed of what he has done. But one time he trusted Camalia with his thoughts. He explained he was still pretty upset about the behavior of the coronians people when he needed help, but reflecting on his actions and on what happened, he could began to see that the princess didn't really have a choice. It was just a start, but it was a good one. For the guitare girl, they didn't talk much about her past because there wasn't much to talk about. Ten years in prison may be long, but not much happens.  
Camalia also presented to her friend her skills of inventor. Which obviously picked his curiosity, that went downhill when she explained she invented new intruments to make music.  
They installed pretty quickly a routine, using Camalia's privileges for the most part, since there isn't much to do in jail. Since the alchemist started to rapidly stink, she gave him a long robe and took his usual clothes to clean them, and brought back a large basin of water for him to wash himself with.  
Of course, since privacy was a vaguely known concept in prisons, Camalia had to spent the next thirty minutes staring at the wall in her cell, and then play some tunes out of boredom. She also kept sharing her food with him, because actual prison food tasted horrible.  
Still using her right to get out of her cell, Camalia brought a comfortable pillow and a big blanket.

At some point during their little shenanigans, Cap went down to yell at Camalia for a solid fifteen minutes, on how Varian was in PRISON, which was a PUNISHMENT, and wasn't supposed to be CONFORTABLE. And also that if she kept doing that they would move him to another cell. So, she stopped doing anything more. But she didn't brought back the pillow, the blanket and the bassine. And she also continued to wash his clothes from time to time.  
When an infuriated Captain came back to strangle the guitare girl to death, she had arguments and big smiles to oppose to his yelling, until he gave up, thinking that if it kept her away from the thought of releasing this dangerous psychopath, she could do whatever she wants.

Their routine was pretty much waking up, eating and sharing food, talking about alchemy, music, and stuffs in Varian's cell. Then, at lunch time, they ate and shared together. Depending on if Camalia had to shower, clean or do something in the castle, they either runned some experiments on the musical magic, practice alchemy or do things their own separate ways. Sometime they also (mostly the music mage) did some music to relax or just enjoy the moment, without really thinking of the scientific side. Camalia suggested several times that varian should try playing the guitare and sing, but he always refused. After that, it's dinner time, and the sunset slowly lower their capacity to see, until they can almost not see their faces 10 inches apart. Of course the corridor is enlighten by candles and the cell with moonlight, but sometime the moon was hidden by clouds, and it was pitch black in the cells. Which, one night, led to Camalia violently slamming her head on a bar of her cell, causing Varian to burst out of laughters. After dinner, since they cannot see, it's basically time to sleep.

It wasn't much but it was enough, and it was all they had.

One evening, Varian was in a bad mood, reflecting like he did sometime on his past villain self, and realizing all the wrong he has done. But no matter how much he turned the situation in his head, he couldn't help but think that he was right all along. He did what he had to do. And it slowly killed him.  
As usual when he gets in this state, Camalia didn't know how to react. She never had real social interactions with someone beside small talks. Having an actual friend was a first. Usually she just sat beside him, to make him now she was there if he needed to talk, but didn't do anything more.  
This time was a pretty bad one, thought. She could feel it was different, worse. It didn't look like it was anything different, but Camalia knew.  
She just knew.  
She knew but she had no idea what to do. She was sitting close to him, but the frustration of not doing anything to help him was destroying her and percing her heart. She couldn't do anything. Huh, Camalia ? What could you do, actually ? What, just sit here and look at him sink in darkness without doing anything to help ? Of course you would. You're way too much of a coward to actually do something. Do you think a REAL friend would act like that ? Obviously not ! Just let him go. Let him sink and maybe die. Why do you care anyway, huh ? You already have friends ! Friends that have always been by your side. Friends like us.  
Camalia took her guitare, and made a bet. A very risky bet. She opened Varian's cell, stood in the middle of the corridor, without locking it again. If Varian decided to escape right then and there, she couldn't have done anything. She had to trust the glimpse of his personnality she saw in this month.  
The music mage raised her arm in a very dramatic way, and then played a violent note. Ruddiger jumped out of his nap, and looked around for the source of the noise, his little legs trembling. The warm melody started filling the prison, as Camalia bounced in rythm. She taped her foot, smiling softly as the music was dancing and spinning around her, gracefully, oh so gracefully. She started moving her hips with it, her smile going wider, the happy music dragging her into a frantic danse. The young girl turned, taped, jumped, laughed, bowed with the melody, not seeing, not hearing anything but the fantastic sound taking away her will of crying, of sobbing, of not being filled with an inexplicable happiness.  
Then she started singing.

Hey, little ball  
Aren't you tired of remembering a past you can't change ?  
You keep blaming yourself  
But a villain feeling bad, isn't that a lil' strange ?  
Hey, little ball  
Wouldn't you like to see  
All of what you're missing out  
Instead of feeling like you shouldn't be  
Oh !  
You are so much more than what you think  
You can move mountains and change the past  
You are incredible, little ball  
And never,  
Oh never,  
No never  
Let anyone, even you, say otherwise  
Because hey little ball !  
Aren't you the best person I have ever met  
And oh, little ball !  
I bet you are even more, oh even more than what I see  
So, hey, little ball !  
Please keep being the unique and wonderful person I know you are

So please, little ball  
Don't give up on you  
Because I know I won't

Camalia let the last notes escape the guitare before looking up and smiling to a speechless alchemist, standing in the doorstep of his cell. He didn't know what to feel, what to say, and even less what to do. He stood there for a couple of minutes, without saying or doing anything. The music mage just patiently waited with a small smile on her face. She waited, and she would have waited as long as it would have taken him to react. She would have, because no matter what, she wouldn't give up. She would never give up on him.  
Varian felt his eyes tear up, and he stepped forward and hugged his friend tight, and she hugged him back, with relief.  
They embraced eachother for a while, neither of them wanting to move, the blue strip boy being still shaken, and the guitare girl just really glad it actually worked out. What really made them move, and move fast, was the sound of Cap steps on the stairs leading to the prison, and, if they wouldn't act quickly, to the unbearable sight of Camalia and Varian hugging in the corridor, outside of any cells.  
Never in her life Camalia could say she ever felt the warmth she felt in her heart when she saw Varian willingly run back to his cell, and when he explained that one, it wasn't the time for a breakout, and two, he still had to figure some things out before heading back outside. But figure things out without looking down on them anymore.

Because if this girl he met only one month ago was ready to risk everything just to make him smile, then the least he could do was listenning and thinking of a brighter future.


	3. Dreams and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine periods, but you never heard of it before.

-...So when I use that note, nothing happens, but when I use this one afterward...

Camalia triggered the cord and a sudden burst of green fog appeared from the guitare, before landing on the ground... And making a small green circle.

-Look ! Why does it make grass ?! I don't have any other melodies that make things out of nowhere !

Ruddiger sniffed the small patch of grass out of curiosity. When nothing happened, he decided it was a great place to sleep. Until Varian pushed him out of the way to look closely at the spot. He mumbled something then went to a corner of the cell and checked the ground. He stood back up with a satisfied smile and took that voice he usually makes when he figured something out and he knows he's the only one to understand.

-Well, my friend, it is actually quite simple ! You don't "make things out of nowhere", this is not what the melody does. Look, if you watch closely, you can see this is not the kind of grass you find outside !

Camalia crossed her arms and glared at him.

-Oh, hum... Right... Heh, sorry. Anyway, if you go to any other spot in the cell, like... this one for example, and you look at the ground, you'll see small green stuffs ! I believe it's moss. Not sure, but it probably is.

-Okay, yes, you figured there was moss on the ground, congrats Ball.

-No no no, the point is : this melody doesn't create grass, it just grows the moss ! Or the green stuffs ! I still don't know.

The guitare girl frowned and nodded slowly. She bowed and yes, she could indeed see moss.

-Mmh, yes, but what happens if...

She took her guitare and started playing the melody repeatedly above the circle of grass. Varian's eyes opened wide and he jumped at her, trying to quickly stop her.

-No, wAIT- !

But it was too late and the entire cell was filled with giant grass within seconds, trapping Varian and Camalia in the process. A few seconds went by to let their heart rate slow down before the blue strip boy speaked again.

-...and I guess you don't have a melody that reverse other melodies or something ?

-I can't even reach my guitare.

She pointed at the instrument stuck near the ceiling. The music mage tried to reach for it, but a string of grass stopped her hand, and she couldn't pull any further anyway as her arm was trapped between two blades of grass.

-Well sorry if I can't see it, I've been "grounded" by the plants.

Camalia looked down to see that Varian was stuck upside down, feet in the air and head centimeters from the ground. His face was hidden by his apron that fell due to gravity.  
She giggled at the sight, earning some displeased grunts from the alchemist.

-Would you please hurry, I can feel my head getting hotter by the second and if it continues nothing guarantee that it will not explode !

-Yes, yes, sorry.

Camalia looked up again to see that a very frightened Ruddiger was against the ceiling, very close to the guitare. The instrument was only balanced and could easily be pushed down.

-Hey Ruddiger ! It's okay, it's just grass. Could you please just push the guitare to me ? Just a little. Come on, there's no need to be afraid.

The entire clump of grass shook as Varian was desesperatly trying to get back up, which only scared more the poor raccoon and ironically put the guitare furter away from Camalia. She angrily told Varian to stop moving if he wanted to get out of these one day, and the reaction was instant. The grass got back to his stable state, but not the raccoon. His wide eyes were searching for another source of danger, and he was clenching on his tail and blade of glass like his life depended on it. The music mage sighed and reached out for sunflower's seeds to put in her stuck hand, closer to Ruddiger. The animal immediatly seemed to relax a bit and sniff out for the food.

-Come one, little one, cooooome on...

The raccoon finally walked on the blade and reached out for the seeds, allowing the music mage to pet him and made him relax completely.

-Okay, little guy. Now please just push the guitare to me.

Since he was relaxed and had a great snack, Ruddiger happily obeyed and gave the instrument to Camalia.

-Yes ! Ball, I've got the guitare !

-Great ! Now please get us out of there.

Camalia looked at the guitare and her smile disappeared.

-Mmh... Sure, but I never had to reverse one of my melody before. I need to think.

-Try to play the notes in reverse. Suggested Varian.

The music mage took a deep breath and played the same notes but the second in first and the first in second. Suprisingly enough, it worked and the grass shrunk to the joy of the two friends. After a few more notes they were back on the ground, with a lot of relief for Varian. Camalia gave a lot of other sunflower's seeds to Ruddiger, even if it was the only one she got, to congratulate him.

-Now that this is over, what melody should we do next ?

The guitare girl looked at her friend in surprise.

-You still want to continue ?

-Well, yeah ! I mean, I often have accidents like that when I am doing alchemy ! Doesn't stop me. It's like that time I tried to make hot water and blew up Old Corona, heh.

-You what now ?

The alchemist realized his mistake and tried to change the subject quickly, not really wanting to dive in this dangerous path. Camalia just snorted in front of his embarrassment and respected his will.

-Actually, no, I don't think I can continue, I have been a bit nauseous lately, it may be because of the overuse of the melodies. I think it's probably better if I rest now.

-Oh, okay. It's fine, just... just rest well ! I think I uh... I might need to sleep too anyway.

-You sure ?

-Yeah, yeah, of course ! Don't worry about me, just go to sleep.

-Okay, thank you Ball !

-Sure, no problem.

To be completely honest, Varian was, in fact, a little bit disappointed. He loved to study and discover new stuffs, and especially something that could be used in alchemy. He adored sharing his passion with someone. And so far the only someone he had ever find that was really interested (not for personal reasons) to alchemy was Camalia. He could see that she really enjoyed their tests on melodies and he loved them too.  
So yes, Varian was disappointed that their hangout was shortened, but he would never put his personnal enjoyment in front of her health.

Camalia didn't tell the whole truth. She was feeling nauseous, but also had a few headaches and pain in her chest. She didn't want to alarm her friend, but it was really unusual. She wasn't used to be sick. Since it was something that could be deadly in the street, the melody of healing was the first one she learnt, to heal small wounds or something like the flu. Obviously the first thing she did when she felt the headaches was playing the melody of healing, which drew Varian's curiosity to her. Usually, once the melody is done, the pain is gone and you move on. But this time, it only disappeared for half an hour, before it came back with nausea. It was odd.  
She thought that maybe sleeping it off would work.  
But the next morning, when her stomach started terribly aching, she had to admit it did not. Good point though, the headaches and pain in chest were gone.

It felt like swords and spikes where piercing her right through. Every breath was taken carefully, and she couldn't move from that ball she made with her legs her arms. In the middle of all that pain, she had the ironical thought that she looked exactly like Varian on the day they met, and he also was into a ball to avoid pain. But a quite different one.

The hurt was sent in waves. Camalia had moments when the pain flowed back and forth, which was oh so uncomfortable. But let's be honest, what is comfortable when you are in that amount of pain.  
Suddenly, the music mage froze when she felt dripping coming out of a place where there shouldn't be dripping. Unless she wanted to. Panicking, she lowered her pant (Thank god Varian was still asleep) to see that she was dripping blood. This, plus the demonic pain in her belly ? Yep, she was definitely dying of an unknown disease.  
But unknown for her.  
Maybe not for the genius sleeping five meters away.

Varian was in the middle of a very sweet dream. His father was back, he was friend again with Rapunzel, Cassandra and everyone else, and everyone had forgiven him for his past mistakes. But someone was missing. No matter where he was looking, he couldn't see Camalia. He decided to go search for her and left the party that was put up for the return of Quirin. He put the entire town upside down but couldn't seem to find his friend. A bit short on options, he went straight to Captain.

-Hey, great party right ? I am really glad everything went back to normal. You were really a pain to keep in jail, haha.

The alchemist was a little thrown off as it was really out of character for the Captain of the guards to greet... really, anyone like this.

-Hum, yes. Anyway, have you seen Camalia ? I can't find her anywhere.

That's when everything went downhill. Cap looked at him as if a second head grew on him, before chuckling nervously.

-Sorry Varian, but who is that Camalia ?

This answer had the effect of a punch in the stomach for the alchemist. He ran around asking everyone about the young music mage but no one seemed to know who she was, except him. It was as if... as if she never existed. A soothing hand landed on his shoulder and he turned around to face his father.

-Is everything alright, son ?

Everyone was looking at him in worry, as if he was the one acting strange. Rapunzel approached her very stressed friend.

-Are you okay, Varian ? You seem really tensed.

Varian stepped back, suddenly feeling very oppressed by everyone. He felt sick. It wasn't right. Panicking, he sprinted down to the prison and called Camalia's name over and over again but only the silence answered. Varian had no idea what was going on. And at that exact moment, even if his dad was back, even if everything was back to normal, it never felt worst. A little nudge on his leg got him out of his dark thoughts and he looked down to see Ruddiger looking at him with a bit of worry in his eyes. The alchemist picked him up and looked straight into the raccoon's eyes.

-And you ? You remember Camalia, right ?

The animal had a very confused look before something catched his attention behind the boy. Varian felt his legs giving up on him and he fell down, as the knot in his stomach was growing more and more. Did he imagined her ? Did he created someone because he felt so alone and he needed someone so bad ? Wasn't Camalia... real ?

-Varian !

He snapped his head back up. It was her voice. He got up and ran down the stairs to the darkest part of the prison, where the voice was coming from.

-Varian, please wake up !

The voice was getting stronger and stronger at every step he took, and hope replaced the knot in his belly.

-Varian !

He took the last turn.

-Varian, would you please wake up !

Two giant black snakes were there, blocking the way. They had their back turned on him, and Varian slipped trying to brutally stop. He landed violently, and all of the air in his lungs was cast out. But the snakes didn't turn to him. They were staring at something in front of them. On the ground. The alchemist got back up and looked between the snakes. It was... someone. It was...

-Varian !

It was a corpse.

-Varian, wake up !

It was Camalia.

-VARIAN !

The blue strip boy finally rose from his bed, in cold sweats.

-Oh my good lord, I had no idea you were such an heavy sleeper !

He turned to the side of his bed, where Camalia was sitting, her legs pressed against her stomach. She looked in a lot of pain. He took the time to take a few breaths in and out to calm the insane beat of his heart. He remembered the dream way to clearly, and especially the last part. The last, horrifying part. He shook the image out of his mind and focused on the real, living and breathing Camalia beside him.

-Are you okay, Varian ? You seem really tensed.

He felt a shiver run down his spine but decided to ignore it.

-Y-yeah, I'm okay. You, on the other hand, do not seem okay at all.

-Well, it may be because I am not. Camalia said sarcastically.

The alchemist got out of his bed and sat beside the music mage on the ground. He noticed the door of his cell was still open, just like her's. Since Cap's shoutout, she always made sure to close his cell behind her, so it was very unusual. In the corridor, Ruddiger was running around, happy to be out of this square he had been in for the last two months. Varian's attention fell back to Camalia, in disbelief of what he was seeing.

-Varian I think I am dying ?

The image of the dead corpse of his friend immediately imposed itself in his mind and cutted out his breathing.

-I mean, continued the girl without seeing the distressed state she put her friend in, maybe not dying but, I am dripping blood and my belly hurt like hell. I think I am sick or something ? It's really, really painful and I couldn't get up a third time to close the cell. Even when I am curled into a ball like this it still hurts. A lot less, but still.

Varian almost passed out when he understood what was up. He instantly relaxed and had to lean on the bed to not collapse on the ground in relief.

-Please never say anything as frightenning as that ever again.

-O-okay ? Do you know what's up with me ?

Camalia was very confused. And mostly very scared and in pain. She put all of her hope in him, and thank Demanitus, yes he knew what was going on. Well, at least he thought he knew. He still had to make sure. He asked her a few more questions and was conforted in his idea. Yep, it definitely was that.

-Yes I know. You see, I studied some books on biology, out of pure curiosity, and even if nothing compares to alchemy -obviously- it was still really interesting to learn about the human body. Did you know that we were made mostly of water ? I know, it doesn't seem like it, but it's true. And we also have constantly dying cells that are replaced by new one. In fact, being old is caused by-

-Varian !

-Yes, yes sorry. The point is, I do know what you have. It's called periods. Only women have them.

-Periods ? Why... ow ow oW OW... it hurts... okay. Why does only women have hell in their stomach ? And how do we stop it ?

-Periods are part of the making of baby. It's what makes you capable of infanting.

-Okay great. If I don't want a baby, does it stop ?

-I... don't think that's how it works.

-Okay then how do you stop it ?

-Oh, it stops naturally.

-Oh great.

-In a few days you should be fine.

Camalia chocked. She coughed a few times before turning angry and watery eyes to him.

-A few wHAT now ?! I am NOT going to survive a few days losing blood and not being able to even CLOSE a freacking cell ! There is NO way this is going to do it. Ugh, WHY does this exist, like I didn't have enough problems as it is !

The music mage was pretty bumped out. She buried her face in her knees, still using her arms to press her legs firmly against her. Varian hesitated, not really knowing what to do in this situation. But he might know who can. He got up and walked to the door of the cell, which he closed after making sure Ruddiger was back. He then called out for a guard and Stan quickly showed up. He greeted Varian from a far. The alchemist told him what was wrong and calmly asked him to go look for a servant. After the guard was gone, he sat back next to his friend that hadn't moved during the all exchange. After a few minutes, he thought that it probably would be better if he moved to the other cell, as his presence may cause conflict. He took back the key, and hoping that nobody was going to walk in, he opened and closed his cell, walked to Camalia's and locked himself up with Ruddiger.

A few minutes later, a round lady entered, accompanied by Stan, that she quickly got rid of, saying she could handle herself just fine. She gave a suspicious look to Varian before turning her attention to the poor music mage. In the castle, and in most of Corona, everyone knew what Varian had done, and let's just say it didn't make him very popular. On the contrary, Camalia was very well know in the castle, and everyone liked her. Except maybe the Captain because of her habits of releasing every single prisoners she befriended. So, the lady was very serene when she entered the cell Camalia was in. She crouched next to the young girl, and started speaking with a very calming voice.

-Hello Camalia. It's me, Masha. Don't panic, everything is fine. It's perfectly normal.

Camalia lifted her head. She looked scared and tired. A few tears were running down her cheeks. Masha's heart sunk a bit to see the energetic and joyful girl in this state. She sighed and smiled to her.

-Did no one explained to you what periods were ?

-Varian did, a few minutes ago.

The servant rolled her eyes. Yeah, explanations by a boy, which also happened to be a criminal. And only not so long ago. Great. She turned to the boy that was watching anxiously. Like most of the people that were misleaded by everyone opinion, she did not like Varian. She thought he was this crazy person that attacked their princess, twice, kidnapped their queen and almost killed people, at some point. Which, to be fair, he did. But they didn't know why. They just knew he was dangerous and insane. And they feared him. Everyone did. Even the princess, that used to know him ! But Camalia didn't. Of course she didn't. Masha took a big inspiration and smiled at Camalia again.

-Alright sweetheart ! Let's take care of this, shall we ?

-Oh please yes.

And Masha did a very good job. She gave Camalia some medicine that her mother taught her, and worked very well when she had her own periods. It indeed calmed down the pain pretty quickly, and Varian made sure to write down the ingredients, to even maybe one day make an upgraded version of it. When they had to take care of the dripping blood, Masha glared at the boy until he turned around. Once everything was done, even if it was... weird, Camalia was feeling a lot better. She deeply thanked Masha and they hugged before the servant went away to do her usual work.

Camalia took the time to stretch. Masha did an excellent job to make her comfortable. She always did an excellent job anyway. She turned to Varian with a smile. He was still leaning against the door of the cell, and it seemed it was his turn to be bumped out. He was petting Ruddiger that was sleeping on his lap, and was deep into his thoughts. The music mage opened her cell and walked up to Varian before sitting beside him on the other side of the bars. She looked concern but didn't say anything, waiting for him to open up. He sighed.

-She hates me.

Camalia winced.

-No, no she doesn't... I mean yes, she probably does but-

-I-I just wanted to free my dad, I never meant to... I never wanted to- !

He stopped, tears falling down to disappear in Ruddiger's fur. Camalia got up, opened the cell and hugged him tight. She hated to see him like this. Varian hugged her back.

-Listen, she doesn't hate you -no let me finish- she hate the idea she have of you. I know her and I know you. And I know that if she got to know you like I did, she would really like you. She just need to see past what you did.

Suddenly, an idea florished in the alchemist head. It was just a thought, but if he worked on it long enough, it might be the solution. Feeling him relax, Camalia smiled, reassured to see her words worked on him. She had no idea of the messed up plan Varian just had.


	4. Science and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to bad life decision making chapter 4 ! Here, there's even MORE bad decisions going on !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to check out the instagram of the Curse of Life : @thecurseoflifeig  
> Or the tumblr : @thecurseoflife
> 
> And have a lovely day <3 !

In only two and a half month, Varian and Camalia made eachothers very important in their respective life. But to be honest, since they were stuck together all the time, for someone with a normal schedule, it would have been more of a year of knowing someone rather than two months. The two were very close and they spent most of their time with eachother. They did kept secrets, but they both agreed it was important to have at least a glimpse of privacy. So, when Camalia was leaving for an entire day and part of a night before coming back drained and tired, Varian never said anything. Or when Varian was working on this idea he had back when Camalia had her first periods, the music mage never asked any questions. They would be lying if they said they weren't curious, but they wanted to respect their privacy.

But when you live all the time with someone, secrets and privacy become polar opposites.

If someone would know everything that was going on, it would be Ruddiger. The raccoon was either with Varian or Camalia. And strangely enough, they were always saying everything to him. He didn't really understand why, but sure didn't mind being the one that knew more than others. Some night, he would follow Camalia to the forest, and behind the biggest tree, near a cliff, he would watch her working on... something, before rehearsing a song. She often mumbled things such as "Yeah, that should break it" or "Is it really from my heart ?" and some time even "Oh god, what if this doesn't work out". To be honest, Ruddiger had no idea what she was working on, it was really a blur. But when they head back to the prison, Camalia often talked to the raccoon. She would explain how it had to be it. How she would have no idea what to do if it didn't work. How she worked on that for years. How she could finally get rid of them. That last part always kind of triggered him. He just hoped she wasn't talking about Varian and him.

Talking about him, Varian was really, really easy to read, the complete contrary of Camalia. Everytime the music mage was off to take a bath or work on her weird project, the alchemist would work on a way to erase everyone memories. It was the big idea he had when Camalia talked about how Masha had to look past his mistakes to see the real him. If there wasn't any mistakes, there was nothing to look past of ! He would work with all the tools Ruddiger gave him when he went out with the guitare girl. The raccoon listened hours of the alchemist talking about how it was a great idea, trying to reassure himself more than actually talking to his pet. He would also make countless tries with him, which always ended up with failing. But Varian didn't lose hope. But he was afraid of Camalia's reaction to this insane project, and he really didn't want to hear her say that this was crazy and that he shouldn't be doing this. So he kept it a secret.

This day, Camalia was out working on that thing again, and Varian was all alone in the prison, studying books about the human mind and trying to make a memory wiper. Thanks to the music mage, he had now a table, and even in the tight space of the jail, it was really useful, especially to do alchemy. Or hot cocoa. He took a sip of the one he made before starting to work. He yawned, it was getting late, and even if he could work at night now since they found a lantern, he still needed sleep.

-Just one more, I'm sure this one is going to work.

After a long hour of work, the mixture was ready. Maybe not to wipe memories, but it was ready. He just had to test it out first. He looked around and spotted a small sprout of grass growing in a dark place of the cell. He walked up to it and poured a little bit of the brownish liquid on it. The grass didn't seem to react at first. Then it turned black and crumbled away. Varian sighed and put the beaker on the table beside his cup of cocoa.

-Okay, I think I know what is wrong this time ! This is easy, I just have to...

The alchemist started to work again, confident and very tired. He yawned for the third time in the same five minutes and thought that maybe the cocoa would keep him awake. Still in the head in his work, he searched for the cup with his hand and drunk it all as soon as he catched it. But it had a very, very weird taste. Varian frowned and put the cup in front of his eyes. A cold sweat ran down his spine when he saw that the beaker was in his hand. And the cup, still filled with hot cocoa, wisely waiting on the table. He staggered backward, his vision became blurry and he felt his strength leaving. He fell on the ground, unable to move as he dived into unconsciousness.

Camalia had spent a lot of time working on her project, but Ruddiger had been really useful, she was glad she took him with her. When she entered the castle, everything was dark, and she only crossed the path of old lady Crawly, that just greeted her with a mumble. The music mage was in a great mood. She actually worked really well that day, and with a lot of luck, it should be ready on time. She strechted and yawned as she was taking the stairs to the prison. She was really tired and couldn't wait to meet her pillow with a satisfied sigh.

-Ball, I'm back !

She walked in the corridor, waiting for Varian to greet her as usual, but only the silence answered. She knew he wasn't asleep, the lantern in his cell was still on. Well, even if it did happens that he fell asleep while working.

-Ball, you're asleep ?

Still no answer. Ruddiger and Camalia exchanged a look before the raccoon hoped down and ran to the cell. When he got there his eyes widened and he let out a scared squeal. He came back to Camalia and pushed her forward, with hurry in his eyes. The music mage felt her throat tighten. She had a terrible feeling about this. Her legs were heavy but it didn't stop her.

-Varian ?

When she got there, she felt numb. Varian was on the ground, a broken... vial beside him. Everything on the table had fallen, and the only thing that catched Camalia's eyes was a cup of hot cocoa, full, and the empty vial, well, beaker, with a drop of brown liquid. She opened the cell with trembling hands, praying whoever she could that he was just asleep. She threw herself beside him and took his hand, listenning to his heartrate... if there still was one. Thank the king, there was. But it was... it was slowing down. Camalia felt sick, way, way worse that when she had the periods. She let herself fell, still holding Varian's hand, and feeling his heart dying so painfully slowly. She couldn't breath, couldn't see, couldn't hear. Her world at that instant was the oh so slow beat she could feel in her hand. Ruddiger forcefully pulled her out of her trance and pointed at the empty beaker than at Varian, and then crossed his arms.

-Y-yes, right. Sorry Ruddiger, you're right, I have to pull myself together. Okay, okay, I-I can fix this. Think Camalia, for the love of all music mages. Think think... Okay, so he took some kind of... of poison. So the melody of heal won't work. Okay hum... Ruddiger, this might help, do you know what he was making ?

The raccoon nodded and took one of Varian's chalk. He drew people and the symbole of Corona above them. Everyone was angry at a replica of the alchemist. Camalia turned to the real one with worry before coming back to the drawings. The people was pointing at him, and they were talking about what he had done. Then Varian threw a mixture to the bubble where the drawing of his past was, and suddenly everything disappeared and they forgave him. Ruddiger stopped drawing and looked up at the music mage.

-A... He wants to... Oh man WHY are you so freackingshly dumb Varian ! Ok, he wants to wipe everyone memories, that's right ?

The raccoon nodded quickly.

-Okay, I have to breath. Camalia, you definitely don't have time to be absolutely MAD at him. Breath. What should I do. Alright, first, Ruddiger I want you to keep me updated about the state of his heartrate, can you do that ?

Ruddiger started to protest but one glare of Camalia made him obey. He taped at the rythm of Varian's heartbeat. It was a lot more slow than what the music mage anticipated. She pulled herself together and started to think. Varian had to drink the poison, so it was in his veins, and the melody of heal only worked on what it could touch. She had to make an anti-poison, but had no knowledge of it, and they didn't have time to go look for what they needed. They had to do with what they had. Camalia turned to the alchemist tools and started look through his stuffs, not really knowing what she was looking for. She saw Varian's books on the human mind, and pointed them at Ruddiger with an angry look. It wasn't really important, but still. She did find something interesting. It was Masha's pain killer recipe. With the ingredients needed for it.  
The boy's heart rate was getting painfully slow, and he didn't have much longer. Camalia had to act, one way or another. She looked at the recipe, the ingredients and her guitare. She didn't have a choice. It was hit or miss. She took at deep breath and focused. She wiped the table of all the tools and started working, the slowing rythm of Ruddiger's feet following her in every single one of her movements.

It was all her fault. She should have been here. She shouldn't have given him that idea. She was guilty, and she should admit it. Isn't that right, Camalia ? If you didn't talked to him, maybe he wouldn't have this stupid idea. If you were there tonight, you could have stopped him from drinking that. If you two talked to eachothers, if could have worked out. But you didn't because you're scared and weak. You're disgusting.  
Camalia slammed her fist on the table, and hold her head, hoping it could keep them away. It was getting stronger, she'll probably go through a crisis very soon. But now was not the time to worry about it. The pain killer was done. She took her guitare and played the melody of healing, concentrating in the medicine. The green fog fell on it, before disappearing. The alchemist heartrate was so slow that Ruddiger had to hold his feet in the air to be sure to keep up.

-Okay, Ruddiger, it's done. I don't know if this will work, but it better be.

Ruddiger crossed his fingers... paws... things and Camalia had a weak smile. She held Varian's head and made him drink the medicine.

-Please, please make it work. Please... Please Varian, wake up.

The raccoon still had the alchemist's hand in his paw. He suddenly had a happy squeal and started taping quickly on the floor. Camalia allowed all the relief go through her body and she let out a very nervous laugh. She thanked every single person she could think of, you never know. A noise from the boy pulled her out of her prayers. He was waking up, sitting and looking very confused. Ruddiger immediatly went on his shoulders and licked his face.

-Hey Ruddiger ! Gross ! What has gotten into you ?!

He was tackled by the music mage warm and tight hug. Feeling his heart happily beating in his chest while he was completly lost about what was going on was probably going to stay with the girl forever. Suddenly the whole situation hitted Camalia back in the face and she pushed him back and properly slapped him.

-Okay now I am really, really confused ! What did I do to deserve that ?!

An insane giggle crossed the girl's mouth.

-Oh, oh you want to know what you did, uh ? Wow, never heard a bigger joke than that ! Hilarious ! Can't overthrow such an hilarious JOKE !

Ruddiger hid behind Varian's back, which was trying to stop the burn in his cheek where his friend slapped him. He was lost and a bit angry that point. He held Camalia's look.

-What's wrong, Camalia ? What did I do ? Why are you mad at me ?

She took him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him centimeters from her face.

-What is wrong, Varian, is that you tried to do MAGIC with SCIENCE and it obviously blew up in your face. And do you have ANY IDEA how I felt when I came back to see you lying on the floor ?! I thought you DIED ! And when I look closer, oh wait it's fine, you're not dead, you are in AGONY. You are the only friend I have and I'll really, really hate to lose you. Ugh, I can't believe you were so... so RECKLESS !

-What are you talking about ?!

-I know Varian. I know what you want to do.

Varian's angry face fell and he suddenly looked very guilty and worried. The music mage took that as a confession. She was still insanely angry at him for many, oh lord so many good reasons, but his look forced her to let him back on the ground. But it wasn't enough to stop her from pouring her heart out.

-I was terrified Varian ! I-I didn't know what to do, and you were... you were dying two feet away from me ! And do you know WHY you were dying ? Because you were stupid and reckless and crazy enough to do this ! And... and I didn't know ! I didn't and you could have DIED because of that. I want you to feel guilty and to-to deeply understand what just happened. Because I am not, I am NEVER going through that EVER AGAIN ! I never want to ! N-Never...

At this point, Camalia was crying, and rivers were flooding down her face. All the pressure was going down. The alchemist was looking anywhere but his friend, avoiding her burning glare.

-I knew it... I knew that you would think I am crazy...

-YES ! Obviously ! You don't do memories wiper with ALCHEMY ! It's magic stuffs !

The last words sunk into Varian as he lightened up. He turned to her, still unsure.

-Wait, you mean you don't think my project is crazy ? It's... it's just my method ?

-Of course ! I mean, I don't have a melody to erase memories, but I know a lot of magical artefacts that does that, and I was in a prison for ten years, so-

She couldn't finish her sentence, cut by the alchemist's hug. She was really surprised and didn't react until he broke it and looked at her right in her green eyes, gratitude and a growing friendship shining in his.

-Now you got ME confused. She joked.

He giggled, but the sparkle in his eyes didn't leave. When they cleaned up everything while joking around, when they finally drank that ho- that cold cocoa, when they sat down on his bed to talk about it, it didn't leave. They talked about how keeping secrets actually put them in danger, especially in an empty prison. They talked about Varian's plan, and how to improve it. Camalia jumped on the occasion to underline what she already said : that he really, oh man, did he really, REALLY needed to be more careful with alchemy. And that next time he has a plan like this, he had to talk about it to someone before doing anything, to prevent any new... accidents. He was really embarrassed to be scolded by his friend, even if he could see he needed it. So he listenned. And even then, the light didn't leave his eyes. Then they talked about her secret, what she's been hiding when she went in the forest.

-Well, I-I was practicing melodies.

Varian seemed surprised and a bit sad that she didn't want to test her melodies out with him in those hangouts afternoon they had. Ruddiger, on the other hand, was looking at the music mage with concern. He saw them on all those times they shared to analyze Camalia's melodies, and it had nothing to do with what he saw in the wood. She wasn't practicing melodies, she was building something and writing a song. He didn't know why, but he knew that she shouldn't be lying to him, especially at that moment. Clearly, his master was ready to open up more, and to put all his trust in her. It was a really, really bad time to lie. But the raccoon didn't do anything. He saw things in the forest that made him believe that it probably was for the best. Plus, if the guitare girl was ready to take the consequencies of her actions, then so it'll be.

-After the grass episode, I thought it would be better if I try melodies before we are stuck to the ceiling until our last breath.

-So we can keep testing them together ? Lightenned up the boy.

-Yes, of course !

They smiled to eachothers and a comfortable silence installed itself. Varian was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling while Camalia was sitting on the ground. That's why the alchemist didn't see what happened. Ruddiger approached the music mage and pulled her pants to catch her attention before angrily looking at her. The girl avoided his glare, guilt on her face. The raccoon realized she felt really terrible for lying to her friend at that moment. But in her eyes, he could see she didn't have a choice. The animal sighed and patted her knee, earning a smile from the guitare girl. He went on her lap and decided to rest there, a bit bumped out by what was going on. He couldn't believe that between the two humans, he was the one that knew more. Come to think of it, it wasn't really the best thing.  
A red and juicy apple landed in front of him and his thoughts magically disappeared. He jumped on it and started happily eating it, while Camalia, that gave him the fruit, was petting him absentely.

-Camalia... I-I think I am ready to talk about what brought me here. I mean, really talk about it.

Varian sat on the bed, looking at her with gratitude, friendship and complete trust. The music mage throat tighten seeing that, but she didn't let anything slip on her face. She smiled and sat beside him without saying anything, patiently waiting for him to begin. He took a deep breath and started.

-Everything started when I met the princess, Rapunzel...


	5. The First Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Camalia took social distancing a bit far. Also she's sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got to the first main plot point ! Yeyyyy ! I am not even a quarter in this story yet ! Yeyyyy !

It was an early afternoon. For once, the two friends weren't working on anything. It might have something to do with the warmth light of the sun coming from the window. They were both sitting in the sunshine against the bars, Ruddiger happily sleeping, lying on both of their laps. Camalia was mindlessly playing with her guitare, while talking to her friend.

-Okay, okay, I bet you won't get this one. What is the "philosopher's stone" ? Proudly asked Varian.

-HA-AH ! Well, I do have it, Ball ! It's a legendary stone that could turn iron into gold.

-And... ? Smirked the alchemist.

-What do you mean "and" ? That's it right ?

-Nuh-uh ! It could also heal diseases and make people immortals ! And it's not "iron" into "gold", it's any "base metal" that can be transformed in any "noble metals". Even if, yeah, it's basically gold people wants.

The music mage pouted and crossed her arms.

-Yeah, well that's what I said. She mumbled.

They stayed silent, both searching for another thing that the other wouldn't know about. It was a game they just invented. They had the idea since they lived such different life, and learned different things. It was a way to have fun and know eachother better.

-I've got one ! Do you know what sburben mean ?

Varian started to think out loud, narrowing his eyes. He was searching in the deepest part of his memory, even if he didn't have the slightest idea what a sburben was.

-Okay, don't tell me anything, I will got it. Sburben, sburben... Is it a plant ? Wait no, probably someone's name... But you asked what it meant so it may be... a place ? No, no, that doesn't hold up. Maybe a concept ? Is it the name of a legendary sword ? Or just a legend...? No... ? Okay no I don't have it, enlight me with your knowledge.

Camalia smile was getting wider and wider as she saw that her friend had no idea what it meant. Finally, she knew something he didn't. She had to pass through twenty questions to get there, but she here she stood. She straightened up, proud of herself, looking at the alchemist with a satisfied smirk.

-Sburben is not a thing nor a legend. It's a curse word. The music mages, which are still outcasts, started using this word when someone of the clan stole fruits from the main tent. The guard heard the noise and entered the tent, expecting a raccoon or a rat. What was his surprise when he found, stealing from the bag...

Varian and Ruddiger, now awake, leaned in, completely invested in the story.

-...His chief ! He screamed "Sburben !" surprised and angry. Sburben was the name of this ancient chief of the music mages' clan. He ran away after being busted out, and the whole clan screamed his name for days, first worried then with anger. "Sburben, Sburben" they said. After a week without the chief, they realized he abandonned them after stealing their supplies. First, the adults were refering to him as the "damned Sburben", when they talked about that ancient story. For the new generation, who never knew Sburben, it was just this word that made the adults angry. So, they thought it was a curse. And they used it that way, even when they learned the real meaning of the word. "Ah, sburben, I stepped on pointy rocks !" or "Sburben ! I didn't find any food !"

-And what about the chief ? What happened to him ? Did he.. did he returned at some point ?

The music mage thought for a moment, trying to recall what the read.

-Mmh, well if he did, it wasn't in the book. And honestly, I think my people would be pretty mad at him anyway.

A short silence followed her sentence. The alchemist widened his eyes as her words sunk in his mind.

-You said it. He whispered.

Camalia nervously laughed at her friend's weird behavior. He turned slowly to her, staring straight into her eyes, as if his brain was still surprised of what it just heard.

-What ?

-You... you said it ! You said "my" people !

The music mage finally understood and she brushed it off as something minor.

-No, no, no, this... this whole time, you always refered them as "they" but this time you said "my" ! This is great ! I knew you felt this way !

Varian started to excitedly babbled about it, a smile streached ear to ear. Ruddiger just sighed, unfazed by the sudden movement, and decided to go back to sleep. But for the girl, it was a very sensitive subject. She tried to stop her friend but he wouldn't stop, too deep in his thoughts to realize how it was affecting her. And after all, he's right, Camalia. It's your people after all. Oh, but wait. You don't even know them. All you ever known was through books. Tsk, isn't that just... sad. A music mage without a clan, without anything, not even a family. No one to teach you, to trust you, to help you, to smile at you. No people to rely on. It's just pathetic, ridiculous... you.

-ENOUGH !

Her shout brutally stopped Varian in the middle of his sentence. He looked at her with worry, and saw that she seemed in pain. Not a physical one, but enough to make her scream at him. Guilt imposed itself in the alchemist heart.

-Camalia I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

-Sorry, I need some time alone.

She didn't meant to yell. She didn't want him to think she was angry at him. But right now, she just couldn't express what she was feeling. Her chest was sore and her throat so clunched it hurted. Her eyes burned as she tried to avoid letting the tears run down her cheeks. She got up and left her friend's cell to get locked in hers. She immediatly went in her bed and curled up, disappearing under the cover without a word.  
Varian felt terrible. He watched her leave without trying to stop her. He felt just like if he messed up as bad as what got him in jail in the first place. It was as if it started all over again. Five minutes ago, they were joking around, and once again, he ruined everything, he hurted his friends, he made the bad decision, he became the villain. It was all his fault anyway, it has always been.  
A storm of dark and terrible thoughts was above the two prisonners' head, and for one of them, it is as if the storm had taken the form of two giant black snakes...

They didn't talk for the rest of the day. Camalia didn't move from her bed, not even to eat. But Varian knew she wasn't asleep. Her breathing was rapid and unsteady, and sometime he could hear a faint sob, small sound that was going through his ears like the loudest noise, destroying his heart and bringing thoughts in his brain. Varian didn't really move either, he was still sitting against the bars, thinking all of his actions over and over again, remembering how every decision he ever made were the worst, how he was the worst and he never did anything right. How his own dad was desesperate about him, and how... how he would never see him again, not even to prove him he could change, he could be better, he could be the son Quirin has always wanted.

Untouched by the tension and the sad face of his master, Ruddiger was the only one happily enjoying the sun to it's last sunshine. After the night fell on the cells, and when he saw no one was lighting a lantern up, the raccoon started to see something was wrong. He spotted the abandonned guitare near a very depressed Varian, and in the other cell the vague form of a human being in bed. He let a concerned squeal out and looked up to catch the alchemist attention. Not that he liked Camalia but... okay, yeah he liked Camalia, but even if he didn't, Varian did, she meant a lot to him, pulling him out of the dark sea he was drowning him and showing him a bright side to everything. She was the one that didn't give up on him when everyone else did. Right now, she couldn't help him because she needed help as well, so it was Ruddiger's job to handle this situation now.  
He will take the responsability and fix it. He was the one in charge. To be honest, the raccoon was starting to think that they could really not live by themself, it was the second time he had to help them out, and well... he is just a raccoon.

In the darkness, Ruddiger made his way to the table and once he was on it, he reached for the lantern before lighting it up. The sudden light made Varian flinch, and pulled him out of his thoughts. When his eyes finally got used to the glim, the alchemist looked up to see a shadow, standing on the table, paws on they're hips. It was Ruddiger, and he had a determined look. Just like an epic character, the raccoon jumped and nailed a perfect landing before walking toward Varian with heavy and very very epic steps.

-Ruddiger, what... are you doing ?

The question bursted the animal out of his action movie and he glared at his master before pointing at the cell across the corridor. Since his own was being enlightened by the lantern, Camalia's cell seemed as dark as ever. Varian looked down, guilt and sadness making it through his heart once more. But Ruddiger quickly snapped him out of it. By a very simple, very direct and effective technique.  
He properly slapped him.  
He wasn't really proud of himself for this, but it was the only way. Talking to him wasn't an option for obvious reasons and he couldn't spend the night trying to get his attention. The raccoon putted his paws on his hips again, staring at the boy, that was still in shock because of the slap. He frowned and was about to shout at him but the animal quickly shutted him up with an angry look. For a few minutes the two battled with their eyes until Varian give up. He sighed and leaned back on the bars.

-There's nothing I can do, it's my fault anyway. She... she must be hating me now.

The raccoon rolled his eyes and forced him up. He climbed on the table again. He made him understand that Varian, the one he knew, was kind, perseverant, and dear to the heart of the hurt girl across the prison. And that he never gave up. He didn't give up when his dad got caught in the amber, not when he failed once, and even if it was for bad reasons, he didn't. The boy he knew was smart and a bit reckless, loving and passionnate. So now, instead of crying on a past he couldn't change, Varian will talk to her and fix things. Because for the love of alchemy, he is just a raccoon and a raccoon shouldn't be handling this kind of things. The only things he should be handling would be apples. Lot of apples. Red, juicy, wonderful apples... Man he liked apples.

-Okay Ruddigger that was sweet but now you're just talking about apples.

...Because he's a raccoon that was the whole point of the- You know what nevermind. Varian took a deep breath and turned around to face Camalia's cell. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He felt terrible but how could he apologize ? The subject of her people seemed to be a very very sensitive point, and he didn't want to trigger it again. He bit his lips, hesitant. A nudge on his leg made him look down to cross his raccoon eyes. The animal encourage him to speak.

-Camalia ?

The form under the cover nudged, motivating the boy to continue.

-Camalia, I-I'm really sorry. I know I often overstep boundaries, mostly without realizing it, heh. W-what I mean is that I shouldn't have... I really regret... I understand that you don't like to talk about your people, I don't want to hurt you again, I am just... really sorry.

The music mage moved again, but she didn't answer. For Varian, it was as if she rejected his apology. It was as if all of Corona did. He felt tears forming in his eyes but he shook them away, refusing to let go. He was about to speak again when the girl grunted. It wasn't an angry grunt. She was in pain. She was hurt. Ans this time on, it was physical. The alchemist widened his eyes, eager to break out of his cell to help her, but she was the one with the key.  
His eyes fell on the lock and right under it, Camalia's guitare, and Ruddiger on it. Varian kneeled in front of his pet, looking very serious.

-Ruddiger, I need your help. I think Camalia needs her guitare but I can't give it to her. You should be able to go through the bars, if we squeeze hard enough. Could you do that buddy ?

The raccoon military saluted the boy. Once again, the faith of one of those two idiots was on his shoulders. And if the raccoon had to always be the one to save them, then he will. But not alone.  
After a few unsucessful attempts, Ruddiger was finally able to pop out of the cell. He rolled on the corridor, feeling like all his organs had been squeezed to death. He got back up with what could be an annoyed mumble. He walked up to Camalia's door and proceed to repeat the struggle. Once he was in the cell, he glanced to the girl but it was like she didn't even notice he was there, even if he did made atrocious noises. She was trembling and whining softly. He couldn't see well in the darkness but Ruddiger swore she was crying. He didn't think it was because of her guitare. Nor the argument with Varian. It was... something else. Something worse.

-Uh, Ruddiger, you were supposed to take the guitare WITH you.

The pet didn't pay attention to the alchemist and looked up to the table, distinguishing the shine of the keys. He jumped and catched them before opening both of the cells. Varian was frozen and speechless, looking down at Ruddiger that was proudly showing both of the doors open. The alchemist snapped out of it and grabbed the guitare before running to Camalia. She still acted like she couldn't see nor hear them. From upclose, the girl's state was worse than what he thought. She was whimpering, trembling and crying, her eyes squeezed shut, as if she was fighting something inside.

-C-Camalia ?

He tried to gently land a comforting hand on her shoulder, but as soon as it brushed her, she brutally backed out. She acted like a scared animal, and it broke Varian's heart to see her like this.

-H-hey, it's okay, it's me, it's Varian. Your... uhm... Your jail roommate.

She seemed to calm down, even if just slightly. She stayed suspicious but relaxed a little bit. As what could be another wave of pain hit her, she tensed again and hissed in pain. A bit lost about what was happening but still worried, Varian instinctively catched her hand and squeezed it in his.

-It's okay, I'm here, it's okay, everything is okay. Calm down.

The girl tried to pull her hand out, scared of what it might be. But the alchemist hold it tight, not tight enough to hurt her, just the right amount. He looked at her in the eyes, trying to understand what was wrong. All he could see was anger, sadness and fear. He didn't know why. But she was terrified. He didn't let go of her hand when he leaned on the bed to be more comfortable. He didn't let go when he put the guitare near her. He didn't let go when he hummed quietly. He didn't let go when she calmed down and fell asleep. He didn't let go when the warm darkness of sleep took him.

He didn't let go.

He never will.

The next morning, Camalia woked up strangely numb and confused. She tried to sit on the bed to maybe understand what happened, but something stopped her. Her arm was heavier than usual. She looked beside the bed to see Varian calmly sleeping, her hand in his. Ruddiger was also asleep on his lap. She glanced over to the cell only to see both of the door were wide open, and the lantern in the other cell slowly dying. She gasped at that sight. Oh good lord. If Cap saw this, he would explode. The guitare girl turned to the window. Yeah, it was early morning. They still had a few hours before being killed by the chief of the guards. Technically. She tried to get up again, but even if the alchemist was still sleeping, he had a strong grip. Guess it meant she won't go anywhere before he open his eyes. She sighed and fell back on the bed. Her head bumped on something and let out a cry of pain before looking at what she should throw on the wall. It was her guitare, carefully put on the side of the bed. But... last thing she remember, she stormed off Varian's cell and she forgot her guitare...

Suddenly she understood. She had a crisis. The snakes striked again. But... the alchemist was there, so how... She thought about it and the answer seemed clear. He couldn't stop it because he triggered it. Of course. Usually, she remembered her crisis. They were painful and horrible, but she remembered them. The fact that she just blacked out on this one meant that the snakes were terrifically strong this time around. But soon, the real, the big crisis was going to be there. Soon the circle would be round and she will put her plan in action. But if a minor crisis putted her in that state, well...

In any way it was bad news. Really bad one. Varian seemed to have been able to calm her down this time, but... what if for this year's crisis... it went wrong. What if it didn't go like the other years ? What if this time the snakes could hurt him too ? What if they could kill him ? What if...

The alchemist moved. He yawned and looked up to see that his friend was awake as well. He jumped on his feet, a big smile on his face.

-Camalia ! Are you ok ? Because one thing for sure, you were NOT okay last night. You... you really scared me. What happened to you ?

The music mage laughed nervously, avoiding Varian's eyes.

-I, uh... I don't know. May have been a-a panic attack. Yeah. Yep. Definitely a panic attack. Looked a lot like one, uh ?

Camalia was a terrible liar. And Varian wasn't stupid. But... she may be in shock, and didn't want to talk about it because... it might trigger another... "panic attack". It's not like she would hide anything from him. They said no more secrets. For everyone safety. He took a deep breath and smiled at her.

-Yeah, it probably is. Did you know panic attacks can happen while you're asleep ? I think it's what happened. Plus, a proper diet always help, and since you didn't ate that day, probably didn't do any good. But the important thing is that you're okay now.

The guitare girl snorted as her friend was being the typical nerd he always is. They smiled to eachothers and an angel passed before the prison's door open and a gasp was heard in the corridor. Loud steps were heading in their direction, and they both looked at the doors wide opened. Looks like it was shouting time.  
Cap finally arrived at the cell, his face so red it looked like it was going to explode. Stan and Pete were by his side. The chief glanced over at Varian, relief to see the demon was still there. The turned his angry face toward Camalia and started yelling. How he couldn't believe she did it again even when he left her another chance. How she thought she was being so sneaky. How, again, Varian was a very dangerous criminal and wasn't supposed to be freed, and how she was so irresponsible. How she kept acting like-

-I had a crisis.

This snapped Captain out of his anger. Behind him, Stan and Pete hold tight on their weapons, their eyes widening and taking an unconscious step back. The alchemist looked at everyone's reaction and his heart tighten. He was the only one that didn't know what was going on. When he should have been the first. Cap looked disoriented and opened his mouth to speak but Camalia cut him.

-He helped me, and as you can see, he's still here.

-But wasn't your crisis supposed to be-

-Yes. I know. Something... trigerred one.

Camalia was glaring at him. She was standing her ground, and held his look with strength and determination. She made sure he didn't say too much. She could handle this. The man was smart, and he could read between the lines. Captain sighed, made sure she will lock the raccoon and the demon again, and left. To the great relief of Stan and Pete, that really just wanted to leave since she spoke about the... dark times.  
Varian could see that the three guards were scared of something, of those "crisis" she had, like the one the night before. He clunched his fist, opened his mouth, ready to speak his mind...

-Well, that sure was a bunch of sburbens. He said lightly.

The sudden change of tone in the room unsettled Camalia and she just giggled nervously.

-What ?

-You know, sburbens. Oh, right... you might not know what they are. It's a plant. Very curative. Although it does sound like a curse word, heh. But it's a plant. Definitely a plant.

The music mage started laughing, and soon the alchemist joined her. They laughed and laughed, laughing the pressure, the fear, the danger out. They laughed at their problems and laughed at the situation. They laughed until they couldn't anymore. But even then, they both had a big smile, lying on the ground and calming down. The sunset made it's way through the window and suddely everything was fine. It was warm and comfortable, and they were fine.  
Right there, right now, with the right person.

They were just fine.


	6. The Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lying is bad for your health and friendships, kids :D

-Have you tried a lower note before this one ?

Camalia played the guitare, but still nothing happened. She sighed. They have been at it for the last three hours and couldn't find a single melody. Varian scratched something on the paper he was holding and wrote something under.

-Try this maybe ?

Again, nothing. The alchemist mumbled under his breath. He looked at all the previous pages he filled with notes, searching for a mistake. Camalia sat on the bed and yawned. She would rather be doing alchemy with him, but he insisted at finding at least one spell together. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.  
It had been a month since her last crisis. Varian didn't bring it up, but she knew he was thinking about it, just like she was. She couldn't help but think that it wasn't safe for him. And that for the crisis that was coming in less than another month, he shouldn't be there. She didn't want to hurt him, never. So he had to leave.  
She had to make him leave.

-Hold on, I think I figured it out !

The boy turned to her with a big smile. He shoved a new sheet of paper in her face. She read it and raised her eyebrows. She sat and thought about it.

-That... might actually work, Ball.

-Try it then !

Camalia stood up and focused on the melody. She took a deep breath and started playing. The familiar feeling of the green fog quickly appeared and she smiled. The melody was gentle and soft, like cotton candy. They both looked at the fog with curiosity as it spread in the cell. It looked like it was searching for something. Suddenly, it focused on Ruddiger that was just watching what was going on with detachment. He did start to worry when the fog placed itself above him and started to slowly come down in swirls.

-Uh, Camalia ?

The fog suddenly swallowed Ruddiger and the two friends gasped. Out of shock, Camalia stopped playing and the fog disappeared. But the raccoon was gone too.

-Ruddiger !

Miles away, near a cliff and a giant tree, the green fog gently laid a rightly terrified raccoon before disappearing. His tail was very fluffy, and his scared eyes shifted from left to right. He was at the place Camalia came to work on her project. She hadn't come in a while, but it was still here. Except now, it was daylight. And Ruddiger could finally see what it was. He turned around, and the giant pile of metal and ropes still seemed like... a pile of metal and ropes. He could see systems and logic, but he still had no idea what this... thing was suppsoed to be. One thing for sure, it was not something to murder Varian and himself, even if, well, he more or less already knew that. He was about to investigate further when the fog ate him again.

It spat him out back in the cells. The raccoon felt sick, all of this moving around in magical fog sure didn't help. He stood back up in his trembling legs before someone tackled him in a hug.

-Ruddiger ! Are you okay ? Are you hurt ? We're really sorry.

Varian turned him around to see if he had any wounds. At this rate, the alchemist was about to receive a lot of apples from the raccoon's stomach.  
Behind him, Camalia was looking at Ruddiger with worry. And, to be honest, a bit of curiosity.

-So... What happened ? Where did you go ?

They both turned at the raccoon expectedly. He took time to be able to stand up and walk a few steps without feeling like the world was upside down. After a few breaths, he started drawing with a chalk. A few trees and a giant one and a big gap. The two friends exchanged a concerned look.  
Camalia felt like this place was familiar. She searched through her memory and her eyes widened.

-Oh my good lord, you went to the... The big tree. She said in a whisper.

She frowned and the pieces got together.

-I-It's a teleportation melody. It's... It's a melody to travel through TIME and SPACE ! OH WOW THIS IS... THIS IS AMAZING, BALL !

The music mage couldn't find the words, baffled by what she understood. She started stupidly dancing in the cell while Varian was still processing the implication of that discovery. But, he had to admit. It was, indeed, absolutely wholesome.  
Even if it was, he needed to rationalize. It couldn't happen "magically". There had to be a logical and scientifical explanation to the raccoon disappearing, travelling miles within seconds and coming back the same way. A very, very simple and scientifical answer.  
He was at that point in his thoughts when Camalia grabbed him by the wrists and started dancing with him. Varian was about to protest, but the genuine, big smile on his friend's face blocked his words in his throat. Well, maybe for now he could threw any logic and science out of the window and just enjoy the moment. He started laughing and dancing like an idiot with her.  
On the table, Ruddiger lay down and instantly fell back asleep. He had way to many emotions today.

-It only works on animals.

A few hours later and after countless tests, Camalia had no choice but to come to this devastating conclusion. But to be fair, it only worked on small animals AND small plants. It was still something. But after the discovery of physical teleportation, Varian had to admit it left a bitter sweet taste in their mouth.

-Well, it isn't that bad ! It still is Teleportation. And I am still sure everything about this is scientifically explicable.

-Yeah, but... It would have been a great way to bust you out !

-What ?

The alchemist pulled back in surprise. He looked at her, waiting for his friend to explain. Camalia sighed and avoided his stare.

-Look, I've been thinking about it, and I want to help you break out. I still think that going after Rapunzel is a bad idea, but if that's what you want, I'll help you how I can.

Varian hesitated. To be completely honest, he didn't really want to escape. For what ? Take a revenge that shouldn't be, when he had already done so much wrong ? To just run away for ever from his home ? Plus, he had a friend in the prison, and out there, he would be... all alone.

-Is it like... What Captain talked about the first day ?

Back then, the chief of the guards warned the girl to not bust "this one" out. Implying she already did. Numerous times.

-I-No. No it isn't like that. I did try to make some friends -it gets really lonely pretty quickly in here- but it never worked out. Sometime I thought it did, and then they just use me to escape or I accidentally blow things up with a melody... Or to try to win their friendship. It's embarrassing but I... I just wanted a friend.

-Then you can come with me !

-NO ! I mean... No. I-I can't, sorry.

Suprised by her strong reaction, the alchemist insisted anyway.

-Why not ? You told me you wouldn't just walk out because you didn't have a place to go to. I could help you find one, or...

-I just can't, Varian. I'm sorry.

He wanted to keep insisting, but the last time he did, Camalia had what she called a "panic attack". And he really didn't want it to happen again. The music mage seemed pretty down now, and Varian landed a comforting hand on her arm. When she looked up, he smiled to her, with a smile that said that he would always help her as much as she helped him.

After long talks and a bunch of arguments that didn't end up with yelling, thank god, Camalia finally convinced the alchemist that he had to leave. She felt like a terrible friend, pushing him around, lying and not listening to him. But... She was doing that to protect him, so... It's a good thing, right ?  
Varian was just worried. He felt like she was trying to send him away rather than help him, but he didn't know why, and it haunted him. But he trusted her, so he closed his eyes on his doubts and fears.  
He trusted her.  
From Ruddiger's perspective, first of all it was a great day to take a nap, and second, both of the kids were heading straight to disaster. Especially Camalia. She knew what his master has been through, how he needed an anchor and he chose her, and yet, she abused his trust to do what she thought was right. But it was wrong. Everything about it was just wrong. And he hoped, he really did, that she would realize that before it's too late. Also he wanted apples and sunflower seeds. A lot of apples, from grown trees, and a few seeds as the cherry on the cake. The crunch of the sunflower seeds contrasting with the soft feel of an apple... Oh, sweet happiness.

The plan was simple. Open the cell and let him escape. Simple plan, but hard to do. Avoiding the guards should be easy, they always had the same routine, but maybe today would be the day they suddenly decided to change the turn of guards. And this time if he got catched, nothing said they would just put him back in his cell. Thanks to Camalia's knowledge of the place, they could plan his route easily, to make it safer. The only dangerous point would be when he pass the guards' room. After that, he was free, easy peesy.  
The music mage detailed her friend up and down. His bright blue shirt and shiny googles wouldn't help. They had to find a cloak. Fortunately, Camalia knew exactly where to find a long black cloak with a hood. She had time to wander around the castle after all.  
It was a bit big, but Ruddiger had enough place to hide under it as well, so it actually was the exact right size.

They waited until night. As usual, one of the guards on duty, Pete this time, gave them dinner before heading out. Technically there was only one more guard to come, check around and then they were alone for an hour or so.  
Varian didn't want to break out. He needed this time in jail to think about what he had done, and how to fix it. Right now, he was just confused about what he should do next. He just wanted to think. But he trusted Camalia. She must have a good reason. He trusted her. She must be right. She must be.

-Okay, I think it's safe now.

Camalia turned to the shadow beside her. She smiled at him, but she looked sad. The music mage opened the door and checked both ways before signing to Varian. He tip toed out of the cell, and once he was sure no guards were there, he suddenly hugged Camalia tight before running away, without letting her react.  
She breathed deeply. Her heart was torn and her throat sore. But at least, Ruddiger and Varian were safe from her.

The alchemist ran through the corridor, not looking back once. When he realized how loud his steps were, he finally slowed down. He felt heavy. And he felt like he made the wrong choice. But he couldn't turn back now. He had to move. He avoided the guards easily, thanks to Camalia's plan. He finally got to the tricky part.  
The guards' room.  
While planning, they hoped for some reasons that nobody was going to be there and that it would be empty of any humans or souls. Sadly, it wasn't the case. The bright light coming out of the open door and the voices didn't lie.  
Varian took his bravery with both hands and walked past the door unoticed.  
Relieved, he reached out for the door knob, the last one he had to open.

-What about Camalia ?

The alchemist froze.

-She said she had a crisis last month. And we're only three weeks away from... You know.

Varian leaned on the wall beside the door.

-We all know that when someone is with her, she isn't supposed to live the crisis. The boy was. She still had it. It's getting stronger.

What was Stan talking about ? If it was a... Panic attack... It isn't how it works. Because it was one. She told him it was. She wouldn't lie to him.

-I don't think she'll "handle" the one that's coming like she usually does.

-Oh, come on, it's been ten years ! She always came out of it just fine, why would this time be different ?

-Because of the boy. What are you saying, Stan ?

-I think, Captain, that we have to consider the safety of the castle before hers.

It was not about panic attacks. Clearly not. She lied. She broke his trust. She-

-She'll handle it, Stan. She always handled her curse, no matter how violent. She is strong, she will be fine, and so will the castle. The curse won't get the better of her.

Varian felt his knees become weak. He slid on the ground, shocked, unable to speak, to scream, to cry. She is cursed. She lied. She betrayed his trust, she manipulated him, she used him. She betrayed his trust. She betrayed him. She betrayed. Betrayal. How could he be so stupid. Betrayal. How could he even think about her being his friend. Betrayal. She never even cared about him. Betrayal. She is just like everyone else. Betrayal. She can't be trusted. Betrayal. She is just like Rapunzel.

Tears ran down his face and anger replaced fear. He understood everything now. How she kept secrets when she forced him to reveal his. Why she pushed him away. After all, she tried to use him to her advantage but since he was so useless, she didn't need him anymore. How she got mad whenever he tried to know her better. She.. she just wanted him to get rid of her curse.  
And when she saw earlier that he couldn't even help her to get a simple melody, she decided to get rid of him. That's what happened. How foolish of him to have trusted anyone again. He was so stupid. He clenched his fists and angrily wiped his tears.  
Varian wanted to go back, to scream his frustration, his pain, to yell and cry his broken trust out. He wanted her to know what she did to him, how she just broke him more than before. How he thought she was the solution when really... She was the curse.  
But would she cares about what he think ? He had the chance to get away from that toxic person forever, he had to take it.

He got up, trying to forget all the good memories he had with her, all the laughters and hang outs, all the happiness he felt, when really everything was just fake.  
He only knew her for four months, but it felt like so much more.

He reached out for the door handle again.

He had to convince himself that she didn't smile or play with Ruddiger. She didn't laugh and talked with him. She didn't help him out nor was she there for him. It was all a lie.  
He only knew her for four months, but she took so much space in his heart.

Varian opened the door and the fresh air of night clashed with the warm light.

He had to believe that she never trusted him with anything, that he never saw the real her. That all of what happened never truly did. That he never cared. He never was her friend. He never was, and never will.  
He was used, manipulated, lied to, like he didn't matter, again.  
He was alone, again.

He stepped out and without a look back, he left.

Camalia was woken up with violence. It was early morning, and she faced the mad look of Captain.

-How could you ?!

The music mage stayed calm. She sat on the bed, and hold his gaze without shivering.

-I told you he was dangerous. I told you to not set him free. I should have never, ever, let you two meet.

She didn't say anything. She looked tired and empty. She let the man yell and shake the bars, scream and grunts. But she didn't answer. She just held his look.  
Realizing it was useless, Cap stopped. He looked at her. He had always knew the girl. He remembered the first time he saw her.

A scared, dirty little thing, crying it's eyes out, saying over and over again she needed to find the white snakes. She just stole an apple, and the king and queen were nice to her, despite their own loss.  
They asked someone to take care of her in the castle, but she refused. The four years old, terrified, in an unknown place filled with unknown people, stood her ground to the royalty. Little Camalia said she didn't need anyone to take care of her, that she already had her snakes. She said she just needed food and a place where she couldn't hurt anyone anymore.  
Everyone was confused back then. Nobody knew what to do. So, Captain took the matter in his own hands. He suggested to put her in jail. Of course, the court was shocked, but he explained it was what the child was asking. And if they could make it comfortable and nice to live in, it could be a place she would like. At first, the queen completely disagreed, and the king hesitated. But they both trusted Captain. They said the child would try a cell three days. And she had to be nicely treated and fed, had a comfortable bed and a key to unlock.  
In the middle of all that grown-up talk, little Camalia didn't understand much. But she decided to follow Captain anyway when he led her to the prison. They did exactly as said, and when the little guitare girl discovered she could lock the place she was in, a bright smile appeared on her face.  
Captain will never forget that smile. It was the first time she saw her smile, and even if she was dirty and skinny, it warmed up his heart.

Her very first crisis amongst them was terrible. They heard screams in the middle of the night, and when they ran down to see what was going on, they saw the child on the ground, shivering, whimpering and grunting, and behind her, two giants snakes. Horrified, the two guards Captain was with immediatly ran away. But he stayed. He opened the cell and threaten the snakes with his sword. By the time he even took his weapon, they were already gone.  
All that was left was an unconscious child, with sweaty palms and weak members. Captain spent the whole night with her in his arms. Whenever the snakes were back and she started trembling again, he would press her against his chest and she would calm down.  
It was the very first time he learned about her curse.  
The little girl became an healthy and dynamic ten years old, but still with crisis every year. But years after years, Captain presence was being less and less effective, until one night, one of the snakes almost bit his arm off. From that moment on, he stopped coming. He couldn't risk the safety of the kingdom for a child. If he had been hurt or dead, no one at that time could have replaced him. At least that's what his men said to convince him not to go back.  
He still spent a lot of his breaks with the girl, to entertain her and play with her. It was getting really lonely and boring for her, but she always refused to leave.

As time went on, her crisis were getting worse and worse. But she was always able to resist and face the snakes with bravery, despite her trembling legs.  
Last year, a new guard was doing his routine check up of the prison, when he heard noises from Camalia's cell. What he saw scared him to the bone and he quit the next day. He refused to talk about it, and no one could force him.

All of that participated to the decision of putting Varian in the cell across hers. He thought that maybe they could help eachothers. Camalia was known and appreciated in the entire castle, and she had a good heart. She could have helped the young boy out of his despair. She could have saved him. And in return, the alchemist could give her a friend, someone to talk to.

And yet, the result was there, in front of his eyes. He didn't know when, but it wen't wrong. He didn't know when, but he knew why. He was refusing to admit it, but he knew it. That curse that forced her to live underground for years and to reject every form of affection had ruined her life yet again.  
Captain sighed.  
He knew those empty eyes and that posture. As he was yelling his frustration and hurt to her, she was fighting the snakes.  
He wish he could help her.  
He wish he could do anything to get her out of that hell she lives in.  
He wish he could.

-Camalia, I am sorry, but we'll be taking your key away from now on. You helped a traitor, so you'll be considered as one too. Hand over your key, please.

Without a word, without even shivering, without a light of understanding in her eyes, she handed over the piece of metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Discord server will soon open if someone heer is interested :D


	7. A Week in My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a glimpse of Camalia's diary. Not fun.

DAY 1

Pain. It's all I feel.  
Unbearable never ending pain.  
I can't think about anything else but the pain.  
The snakes are whispering into my mind and hurting my body.  
I feel nothing but pain. Inside, outside, up and down.  
I broke the table with my bare hands. The pillow is nothing but a destroyed tissu.  
I tried to attack the bars but my jaw started hurting.  
I punched the wall and now my hands are bleeding.

I just want it to stop. It hasn't even been a day.  
At least Varian is far away from me.

DAY 2

I couldn't see.  
This morning, the pain in my head was so strong my sight was blurry.  
I stepped in a shard of the table and my foot is wounded now.  
Masha came when it calmed down and healed it how she could. I had to use every muscles in my body to not unleash the rage on her.  
But my eyes betrayed me. I saw her trembling during the whole process.  
But I couldn't help it. She doesn't deserve it.  
When she left the whispering came back. It's not like it ever left.

I just want it to stop. The pain is still here. It only has been two days.  
I hope Varian is safe.

DAY 3

I can't stand up.  
I keep sweating and I feel warm.  
I checked the wound but it isn't infected.  
It's the snakes. It's always them.  
Stan passed by during the worst part of today.  
I was screaming and crying. He was scared. They all are.  
I didn't eat today. I don't want the snakes to get stronger.  
I would lie if I said I wasn't scared too.  
It hurts. Everything hurts.  
I keet yelping, yelling, crying, whimpering, whinning, but nobody ever came.  
I feel like an animal.  
I can't speak. I can only write.

I hope I am going to make it. It has been three days.  
I wonder how Varian is doing.

DAY 4

I puked blood.  
It was too much, so I started playing my guitare.  
They are scared by the music, I can finally breath.  
But I won't be able to play for long. My fingers already hurts.  
The fever wasn't the snakes, my hands got infected. I used the melody of healing, it's better now. The blood was them. I know it was them. It always is.  
I haven't seen anyone today. There all scared of me. I am scared of me too.

I am just fourteen. I shouldn't be going through this. If I ever make it through. Four days have passed.  
Maybe Varian has freed his dad by now ?

DAY 5

I am so tired.  
I haven't slept in five ways but at least the other days I could rest.  
I have been playing without stopping.  
My fingers are bleeding. I can't breath. I keep losing track of the melody.  
I need to resist the urge to sleep.  
I haven't eaten either.  
I am weak, hungry and hurt.  
I started wondering if I will survive this.  
It's way worse than the other years.  
It has only been five days and the real crisis is in two weeks and a half. I am so drained. So tired.  
I already want to give in. I can't play anymore.  
My fingers have let their blood drip on the cords for too long.  
As soon as I stop, they'll unleash a powerful attack.

I hope I can take it. I have gone through five days.  
Hopefully, Varian has been forgiven by now.

DAY 6

I chocked.  
For five minutes, as soon as I stopped playing my guitare, I couldn't breath.  
I chocked, rolling on the ground and droling saliva for minutes that felt eternity.  
But they don't want me dead.  
Not yet at least.  
Right before I passed out they let go and I coughed and groaned in pain.  
It hurted so much. It still does. It's horrible.  
Someone spoked in the cell under me.  
I didn't control myself.  
I screamed like an animal and started scratching around the well of light, growling and occasionally yelling incoherent things.  
They didn't spoke after that.  
Heh, understandable.  
I must have freacked them out.

I still haven't eaten. I need to sleep. I survived six days.  
I think Varian is happy, safe and sound now.

DAY 7

I can't take it anymore.  
I am on the verge of giving up. It's been so much worse than before.  
There still is two weeks and that day to live through.  
Can I make it ? Can I really make it ? I don't think I can.  
I feel sick and so tired.  
It's been silent for hours now. It scares me.  
I am not in pain, I haven't heard their whispers, I am just waiting.  
My cell is a mess. Everything is broken and dirty, me in the first place.  
There's blood on the walls and even the ceiling.  
Shards of table and broken bed are lying everywhere on the ground.  
I can't recall how many time I have scratched and wounded myself like that.  
I had to heal everything and everytime it hurted so much. To avoid infection.  
I am broken. I am destroyed.  
I can breath but it feels like I can't.  
I need help.  
I can't take it.  
I can't.  
I just can't.  
Please.  
Please someone.  
Anyone.  
Save me.  
I can't do it all alone.

I have spent a week in constant crisis.  
I miss Varian.

I really miss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading this chapter someone made a petition to take Camalia to therapy. I signed it.


	8. After the Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations ! You have broken out of jail ! Now what.

Varian would hate to admit it, but he missed Camalia, the filthy manipulator. To be clear, he didn't missed the liar nor the traitor, he missed his friend, the one he knew. Well thought he knew.

After storming off the prison, the alchemist had time to think. His reasoning didn't make sense. He thought about it over and over again. She couldn't hope to get him to break her curse. It was obviously magic stuff and he does science. Plus, if that's what she wanted, why wait so long to use him ? And whenever they were hanging out, he knew she was genuinely happy to just be here him, she genuinely enjoyed the moment. He thought about it and came to the conclusion that she was truly his friend, no lies about that.  
But none of that excused what she had done. And he couldn't bring himself to even remotely think about forgiving her. He was hurt, deeper than he thought he would be, wounded in his heart.

Ruddiger tried to be there as much as he could for his friend. But Varian was really upset. Within days, he hadn't smiled once. Sometimes, Ruddiger thought about how long it would have taken him to smile again without Camalia.

Unlike what the music mage thought, Varian was neither happy, safe nor far away from her. Actually, he was still around Corona. Even if he knew Rapunzel and her friends were far away, following the black rocks, he did not went after them.  
He was just so confused. On so many levels. So the first thing he did, mechanically, without even thinking about it, was go home.  
He was mad, angry and hurt. After he left the prison, he ran and ran to nowhere. And when he finally stopped, it was at the front door of his home.  
He stood there for a while. Through a window, the soft glim of the amber could be seen. His heart was beating out of his chest. With a trembling hand, he opened the door to his dad, desperatly reaching out to give him that last piece of paper he had time to wrote. His dad was there, but he was so lifeless and still.

Varian took a few unsure steps in before collapsing on the ground, sobbing and crying his heart out. He felt so alone. Out of pure despair, the alchemist started talking.

-I did horrible things, Dad. I-I didn't know what to do, you were gone and... I just wanted to save you and to... I wanted to make you proud ! I-I never wanted any of this ! I am so sorry, Dad... I'm sorry...

He tried to wipe his tears without any success. Now that he had started to pour his heart out, he couldn't stop.

-A-And I am terrified that even if I did free you from the amber, you weren't even alive anymore. I want to believe it. I love you, Dad. Please, I... please, Dad... I can't do this... I am not the son you wanted, and I know I have made countless mistakes but I-I swear that I'll change, I'll be a better version of myself, just... Just please, please, come back Dad. Please... I-I tried everything... Please...

Maybe his father heard him. Maybe the amber will melt anytime now, and his dad would be set free and everything will be fine again. Maybe... Maybe it just needs a few more minutes. Varian kept staring at the crystal, hoping that his dad would hug him anytime now. But nothing happened.

Ruddiger nudged his friend's hand and Varian turned a desesperate look to him. His cheeks were like two rivers, unable to stop, and tears were dripping of his chin, over and over again. His legs were numb, and his hands trembling. The wind coming from the open door was gently stroking his dark hair and teal strip. His chest was rising in rythm with his uncontrolable sobs. He looked broken, more, if that's possible, than before. Ruddiger jumped on his lap and curled up, giving him warmth and support, and that hug he needed so much.

The next morning, after sleeping on the ground near his father, Varian left his home again, leaving Ruddiger there, to watch over his dad. He needed to think. To think about everything, to see things in a new angle, and to find a cure for his dad. He had to keep going. He couldn't just give up. That's what Quirin would do.

-Okay Varian, you can do this. You can get through this, and bring your dad back. It's fine. It's okay. No problem, I've got this.

He looked at the road up ahead and all that he had to explore when he didn't even know what he was looking for. But he knew the answer was in Corona. He was pratically sure the answer was in Corona. The answer may be in Corona ?

-Yeah, no problem.

He took a deep breath.

-I've got this.

For a week, Varian searched for even the slightest lead to free his dad, but he didn't find anything. He looked everywhere, but of course, Quirin's case was unique. And like all unique cases, there was no books to tell you what to do.  
He was avoiding everyone the best he could, his knowledge of forests really helping him to survive. But did he miss his ridiculous jail mate. Oh boy, did he. From time to time, a memory of their time spent together was popping into his mind and he was angrily chasing it away.  
He really missed her.

For the fifth time that day, Varian closed one of the book he borrowed and moved on to the next. It was been a week, and he still had no idea what to do. And like everytime he was taking another book to read, he sighed :

-No problem, I've got this.

Like some sort of spell to keep him motivated. It didn't work well, but it was all he had. The alchemist tired eyes fell on the title of the book and he froze.  
"The History of Music Mages"  
The cover was rusty and covered in dust, like it hadn't been looked at in centuries. With all the delicacy in the world, Varian carefully opened it and started to eagerly read it.  
"Music Mages get their name from their way of using magic, wi-"  
He flipped a couple pages.  
"-he crystal tree, very important in their culture and heavily protected, and also the mel-"  
The alchemist grunted in irritation as he turned more pages. His eyes finally catched something interesting.

"The music mages were chased by the seven kingdoms in ancient times due ro their terrifying and powerful magic. Rumors said that one music mage once took over an entire kingdom all alone. No one knows if that's true. They first appeared in XXXX, after the construction of what used to be the town of Corona, before becoming an actual kingdom. People said they came out of nowhere, and needed help to even the simplest things. Repelled by their strange way to talk and act, all kingdoms decided to reject them, forcing them to become nomads. When they started attacking villages with their magic to get revenge, the seven kingdoms got scared and started chasing and killing them. Today none remains."

Of course she lied about that too. Her magic wasn't "not so powerful". It was so strong that all the seven kingdoms feared her tribe. Although this time he could see why she didn't tell the whole truth. The fear of being hunted down again might have caused the mages to hide their magic away in order to survive. Varian had to admit that back when they were studying musical magic, he instantly saw it was much more than what she thought. But like many other things he decided to trust her like the idiot he was.  
Come to think of it, she might be the answer. Maybe her mysterious magic could save his dad.  
But in order to ask her, he had to come back to prison, and the least we could say is that he wasn't so thrilled about that... But if it could save his dad... If it could make everything okay...

That's why Varian didn't struggle too much when the royal guards ambushed him.


	9. The Snakes and the Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark chapter. After years of abuse, Camalia stood up for the first time in front of the snakes. They did not like that.

Camalia was fighting sleep. But it had been hours since the last hinch of pain or whispers in her head, and she was slowly dozing off.  
For the first time in a week, the prison was calm. It was so comfortable. She needed this. She needed to rest. But the fear was keeping her awake. It had to be a plan... They'll be... Attacking soon... She had... To... Stay... Awake...

It was nice. Nice and warm. No nightmares, no anything. Just a reassuring black box. Eveything felt so peaceful and fine. It was if all her problems went away. She was finally okay.

A violent push snapped her eyes open and she jumped on her feet. The dizziness of sleep not helping, she stumbled against the wall.

-I AM AWAKE ! I'm awake ! I can fight you, With' ! And now I've got- wait why is it dark.

The cell was completely black, the only light being the moon and the candles lighting up the corridor. She frowned. Has she really slept that long ? Did the snakes really let her sleep that long ? Something was up. They would never help her recover from their own torture.

She looked in the corridor, in the cells beside her... No, she was alone. No one was there to hold the curse. It was the snakes decision. It had to mean bad for her. She stood in the middle of the mess she called home.

-Uhm... Witheria ? Decaiera ? Hey, I am wide awake and totally cursable ! Wouldn't it be fun to uh... Curse me ?

Silence. Something was definitely up. She sighed. There was nothing she could do but enjoy this "night off". Camalia took her guitare and started playing in front of the wall, making a broom out of the stones. She took it and started swipping the floor. It would be a shame to hurt herself again when she'll be acting like a beast. She cleared the cell and repeared the pillow. The music mage couldn't really hurt herself with this. Might as well keep it.  
She yawned.  
Even if she slept the entire day, she was still tired. But something seemed to hold her back from diving into sweet darkness again. She shrugged it off. It probably was just her. She hoped. Camalia looked at her clothes, hair and skin and winced.  
She really was disgusting.  
Thanks to various melodies, a nice bath and some time, she wiped every trace of the past few days from her. Satisfied, she looked around. Well. There wasn't much more to do. Now, the cell was empty, except from her, the pillow and her guitare. Even the bed's chains didn't resist her rage.

She sat on the ground and yawned again. Maybe now she could sleep. She lay down and was about to close her eyes when she heard the loud noise of the prison door opening.  
At that time of night, it must have been an emergency. She went to the bars and a chill was sent down her spine as she froze.

It was Varian.

With a third of the guards of the kingdom, of course, but it was still him. Camalia felt a wave of panic but she couldn't speak. Her throat was to tight, her mind was racing but with the same sentence over and over again.

"What do I do"

They started walking toward the stairs to go to lower level. It relieved Camalia a little bit. It wouldn't change much, but if she lost control, it would be safer than if he was right next to her. She looked at Varian and was put off by his angry eyes. She was about to say something to him when she spotted Captain at the end of the guards' chain.

-CAP !

The guard walked toward her. Camalia didn't even know what she was about to say. She just had to try something to put Varian in safety. Anything.

-Please, please Captain, you HAVE to put Varian somewhere else ! Somewhere far away from me ! Please ! I-I don't know what is going to happen this year. I mean, I'll think of something eventually, but if I don't... PLEASE, Cap...

Maybe Stan was right after all. If she feared for the boy's safety, maybe he should fear for the castle's.  
He took a deep breath and was about to answer, when someone violently punched the bars beside him, making Cap jump.

-Oh, so even now you want to get rid of me.

Varian was set off by her noticing his dark gaze and IMMEDIATLY wanting to push him away again. So that how it was, now. He really had to get over the time they were friends.  
The guards were ready to jump on him but Captain held them back.

-Varian, wha-

-Shut up ! I don't want to hear any of your lies again ! I know about your curse. I know about your people. I know everything, Camalia. I know you tried to manipulate me, that nothing was true from start to finish. You were never my friend, were you ? All you ever cared about was your curse. You thought you could use me and my alchemy, but when you realized I was useless, you just threw me away.

-N-No, that's not-

-Not true ? Then what was ? What truth did you let me see in your sea of lies ?

Camalia was frozen. Her heart was racing, so was her thoughts. She knew she was wrong, she knew it wasn't what she should have done. She knew everything and yet, she did it. The music mage broke her friend with her bare hands. She opened her mouth.

-I... I am your friend. But I was a bad one. You're right. I kept lying to you when I shouldn't have. I-I'm really sorry Varian. I was just... I wanted to... I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, but... I still care about you, and I don't want you to get h- to get even more hurt than now. Please, Varian. You have to get away from me.

Thinking about it, and hearing it from her own lips really was two very different things. So he was right. He was right all along. He felt sick and angry. He stared into her bright green eyes.

-Don't worry. I will never get near you ever again.

He stepped back and let the guards drag him away without another word. Captain was about to add something but he changed his mind and left. It wasn't the right time.

And once again, Camalia was left alone.

Soon enough, she felt the presence of one of the snakes behind her.

-It was your plan from the very beginning, right Witheria ?

She was mad. Mad at herself and mad at her curse. She was tired of surviving and agonising all the time. It was all that she put in her eyes when she looked at the giant black snake.

-Oh, come on, little plant. Don't give me so much credit. You're the one that messed up this friendship. I just made sure you suffer the consequencies.

The wheezing and falsy tender voice of the snake resonnated in the empty prison as she spoke.

-Yeah, well, geez, thanks.

-You are quite welcome, little plant. You know I always have the best ideas.

Camalia leant on one of the walls and let herself slid down. She sighed.

-So, what now ? Are you going to make me feel like there's fire instead of blood in my body ? Froze me in place for hours ? Choke me again ? Whipers unwanted truths in my mind ? Make me go insane ? Possess me ?

The snake slithered on the ground, weeling the small human with it's long body. Her black scales were shining in the light of the moon and her bright cold eyes were searching deep into the child's soul, like she had done for the past ten years. Witheria smiled softly.

-No~ I'd rather see you suffer quietly. You know manipulating mind is more of Decaiera kind of things.

Brutal doubts inserted themselves in the music mage mind. She sudddenly got up, her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't speak loud, as if she didn't really want the answer to what she was about to ask. So Camalia whispered with terror.

-Did you... Did you put the idea of lying to Varian in my mind ? Did you convince me it was what I was supposed to do ?

Witheria's smile widened.

-Oh my, little plant. How dare you insult my sister like that ? She had no need to convince you. She merely suggested the thought.

Camalia tottered backward, shocked. She put a shaky hand over her mouth, feeling tears ran down her cheek. Is any of the decisions she ever made even her's ? Was she always just the puppet of her curse ? Was she this easy to manipulate ? No. No no no. Camalia, put yourself together. That's exactly the reaction the snake expected. She had to stay calm.

-You have to understand, my sweet and fragile little plant...

The snake tail softly brushed a tear of her face as she backed down in disgust.

-... He would have taken you away from us. But we don't want that. We need you to say it. We need you by our side forever, Camalia. We are your curse. You are our anchor. You can't get rid of us like you got rid of that alchemy boy. We'll always be there.

Rage filled Camalia mind and heart. She slapped the tail with violence and stepped forward, surprising the snake.

-I did NOT get rid of him. I do not BELONG TO YOU. And whatever you do, I will always fight you, until my last breath if I have to. I hate you, Witheria. With all my heart, I deeply hate you.

The snake angrily hissed.

-Don't be stupid, Camalia. Realize what you've done. You pushed the boy away from you, with some quite success I might add. And we belong to you as much as you belong to us. We are linked, my dear. And this link is unbreakable. Neither I or you can destroy it. Stop acting like a child and grow up for once !

This time, the music mage slammed the snake against the wall, and put her face millimeters from the muzzle of the animal. She had a threatning aura that deeply unsettled Witheria. She never saw her like that.

-No, now you listen to ME. I don't care if Varian hates me, I don't care if we are linked, I don't CARE if you will hant me for the rest of my days, and I don't care what you think. I am me, and I make my own decisions, my own mistakes, my own path, and NO ONE, not a stupid curse nor a lost friend will tell me what to do. NO ONE decide who I am but me. I lost my only friend, and it is all my fault. I decided to lie, I decided to be in prison, I decided to protect him. I. Make. My. Own. Decisions. And of all the things you have ever done, you will NOT take that away from me.

Suddenly a giant black tail, slightly lighter than Witheria's twisted itself around Camalia's waist and threw her on the wall on the other side of the cell.

-How dare you speak like that to my sister ?

The strong voice, lower than the other snake sent chills down everyone that could hear it. The anger and outrage behind it told long about what she was about to do to anyone that provoked her wrath. Her tail was still around Camalia's waist, and she lifted her back up, to her green eyes.

-Do you really think you're in position to ask anything ?!

She slammed her against the wall again, earning a small yelp from the girl.

-WE have control over our link !

She slammed her again. Camalia's sight was blurry, as blood was dripping from her head.

-WE can hurt you throught it !

And again. Camalia was on the verge of passing out, her whole body numb.

-WE can make your life hell !

The last hit was heard miles away. Decaiera released the music mage, unconscious.

-And we will make you play the hurt incantation. She whispered like a warning.

Both of the snakes fade into the shadows, seconds before Captain arrived, running at the source of the loud noises he heard.  
His eyes widened when he found the girl on the ground, a pool of blood forming around her head. He called for help and unlocked the cell to take her into his arms. The guards arrived and some of them stopped in shock in front of the horrible state of the prisonner.

They acted fast.  
Masha and another maid bandaged her broken arm and tried to heal her head as best as they could. She was badly hurt, but surprisingly, she would have no scars nor aftermaths whatsoever. Whoever hit her knew what they were doing. She stayed unconscious in bed for an entire week.

When she woke up, she was back in jail. A new table and bed were awaiting for her and her guitare. She sat on the bed with caution and winced slightly when she tried to rest on her broken arm. She lifted her shirt and an entire side of hee body was covered with bruises.  
Sadly, because of her arm, she couldn't play the melody of heal. Decaiera knew exactly where to hit. Camalia tried to stand but her legs were too weak and she collapsed. Her entire body ached and she whimpered in pain.

-Are you quite calmed down, now dear ?

-Is my death glare enough of an answer ?

Witheria sighed.

-We just need you to play and sing the incantation and we'll be gone, little plant. No more torture nor broken friendship.

The music mage let out a laugh empty of any joy.

-Yeah, great, and so will be half of my life and probably all life in this castle. No thanks, I think I'll pass.

-And yet, hissed a soft voice, you tried to make the boy to leave the castle.

Camalia winced and looked at Decaiera who just spoke, deep in her green eyes without answering. She always had been the quieter one. But also the smartest. Witheria was all about physical hurt and long sentences. Decaiera was softer, her way of cursing the girl were always more... Sneaky. She used the link to it's full potential, searching in Camalia's mind and whispering hurtful truth in her ears. Whereas her sister rather use the link to inflict deep horrible pain in her body, pain she couldn't make without the link.  
The entire purpose of that was to make her play and sing the hurt incantation. One of the line to the spell was "to set the spirit free" and strangely enough, the two snakes were convinced it was the only way to break the link and to doom their holder.  
Weird flex, but alright.

Camalia never thought about playing the hurt incantation. Well, the melody was the same than the melody of heal, but with the singing part added, the purpose of the spell changed. The music mage read about the incantation and the power of her people. She immediatly understood the consequencies if she ever played the melody under the snakes influence. If she was the one initiating it and focusing it's power on a special point, it would be fine.  
But if she was upset, confused and hurt...  
If she was possessed by the snakes...

That's why she wanted to push Varian away so badly. She discovered about that destructive possibility only a year ago, and even before she never wanted to help the snakes, no matter what they said. If she had found out before getting imprisonned, she would have gone to an empty island and spent the rest of her day fighting her curse. Not a bright future, but if it could save lives, she would do it.

Camalia took a deep breath. She got up, helping herself with the table, pain spreading into her body.  
She looked at both the snakes with determination in her eyes.

-I will never play that melody for you. Never.

-Never say never, little plant.

The snakes faded in the shadows and Camalia was immediatly struck with an unbearable pain. She screamed until her voice broke and she passed out.  
Well, at least she could rest.

Varian was pushed in a dark cell in the level below. The guards locked it and regrouped on the order of Captain. The alchemist sighed and sat on the bed.

-Well, that was quite a fight you guys had up there.

He immediatly got back up and stared into the shadows, from the other bed, where the voice spoke. The well of light only made a very soft blue lightning, and not enough to actually see the room through and through.

-Varian, is it ?

Andrew's face appeared in the light, a soft smile on his face. He seemed really tired. Big dark circles weren't ruining his beautiful face. His beard seemed to need to be cut, and long gorgeous hair were popping onto his shoulder. The alchemist was a little put back by the handsomeness of the man. He was still suspicious. Experience told him not to trust anyone.

-How... Do you know my name ?

-Ceiling are fin in here.

Varian looked up to the well of light that was leading to another cell. The prisonner probably heard his every move. He narrowed his eyes and didn't continue the conversation.

-My name is Andrew. I am from Saporia.

The boy was startled by the mention of the ancient organization ennemy of his kingdom. This information didn't really motivated Varian to get to know the man better.

-I was put in jail by the princess and her friends when I tried to take King Herz Der Soone's journal.

The prisonner was being suspiciously honest. The alchemist couldn't tell if he liked that honesty or if he really didn't wanrt to know that.

-From what I understood, you don't like to be lied to. Well, I come clear to you.

-Thanks ?

-If we're going to be jailmate until the end of our life, it's probably better if we get along.

Varian was about to say something, but was cut by the voice of Camalia screaming.

-I did NOT get rid of him. I do not BELONG TO YOU.

The rest was said to low for anyone to understand. Despite everything, Varian still felt a point of worry in his heart. But he ignored it.  
He sat back into the bed and curled up there.  
Outside their cell, the guards had stopped talking.

-...ou listen to ME... -on't CARE if you will hant m-... make my own decisions, my own mistakes, my own path, and NO ONE, not a stupid curse nor a l-... NO ONE decide who I... -ill NOT take that away from me.

Half of her speech was cut off by the distance and the walls, but it was enough to understand what she was talking about. She was clearly yelling at someone, and so far, it seemed that this someone didn't even exist. Varian placed his hands over his ears, refusing to hear talk like crazy person anymore.  
Suddenly a thud resonated in the entire prison and whispers spread in the group of guards.

-Do you really think you're in position to ask anything ?!

The powerful and angry voice was not Camalia's. It wasn't anyone of the guard either. The loud noise exploded in the prison again, and everyone jumped a little bit.

-WE have control over our link !

Another violent thud followed with a cry of Camalia, freezing Varian's blood in his veins. Captain finally snapped and ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

-WE can hurt you throught it !

And again. The guards finally stopped to just stand there and followed their chief. In the cell, the alchemist was pressing his hands as much as he could on his ears, but if felt like nothing could stop the atrocious noise.

-WE can make your life hell !

The last slam was heard and suddenly it was silent. Everyone was waiting for the next part. A call for help teared the silence apart. It was Cap's voice. Camalia was hurt. There was panicked steps and the sound of the prison door closing and it was calm again.  
Varian dropped his hands.  
A whistle came from the bed across the room.  
He turned to Andrew casually laying in his bed with a soft smile he could now see after getting used to the darkness.

-That was distracting. And from the noise we heard, I think we'll be able to sleep the next night soundly, dear jailmate.

Varian turned back to face the wall, wrapping himself in the thin cover. He clunched his eyes shut, in a failed attempt to fall asleep and forget about everything. He was okay.

It was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update ! I've been working on a Varigo zine, plus Project Obsidian and TCOL. Of course now that class is over it'll be easier to manage :3 !
> 
> I make banners for Wattpad that you can't see on AO3 and for this chapter I made a full piece that's on Insta or Tumblr if you want to check it out !
> 
> Insta : https://www.instagram.com/thecurseoflifeig/  
> Or on Tumblr ! : https://thecurseoflife.tumblr.com/


	10. Free from the Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye snakes, hello world. Probably.

This last week had been hell. For everyone.  
As much for Camalia who had to deal with all of the snakes' twisted ideas than for the prisonners below that couldn't sleep due to the constant torture and screams they heard.

Everyone was tired. Whenever the music mage had a break of pain and suffering, the entire prison instantly fall asleep and desesperatly try to catch up with their lost sleep, until they were woken up by yet another yell.

Varian tried to act like he didn't care, but every single scream made his heart ache. He would never admit it. But to hear that voice that used to laugh and tell jokes to be scratched and destroyed by screams of pain was heart breaking.  
Andrew and Varian had time to meet, through the sleepless night and the boring days. To be honest, the alchemist did not like the handsome man. The only reason he was still talking to him was because they were stuck in the same room and they had a plan to escape and fix Varian's misdeeds.  
The last part was probably the one that interested the boy the most. He gave up on asking for Camalia's help, and he needed all help he could help. So far, the plan was mostly just an idea. Overthrow the kingdom and let Varian make a replica of the wand of oblivium and wipe the memory of the entire population.

Up there, Camalia was going through hell every minutes she was conscious. Over time, she learned to welcome the darkness of her mind with open arms. The snakes were more powerful than ever. They were breaking the girl's bone one by one and fixing them then doing it all over again. More than once, she was woken up by being slammed to the ground, opening her wounds again, before the snakes healed them, just enough for her to stand. They were whispering and yelling in her mind, tearing her apart and destroying her spirit.  
More than once, she lost her mind and tried to break out, breaking her hands and crying, begging for help.  
More than once, she was found barely breathing on the ground in a pool of blood, and everytime Captain healed her and put her back in the cell, like she asked.  
More than once her blood was fire when her body was frozen in place, more than once her tears flowed down her face, more than once screams of pain escaped her lips, more than once the lost track of time and space, and more than once she thought of giving up.

But not to give the snakes what they wanted. To give up on this, on everything. To die. But everytime she got back up and launched a swear or a punch to the snakes. She would not let them win, not in any way. Not by playing the melody, not by dying.  
She will get through this.  
She will win.  
She will live.

And anyway, she had a plan.

The thud resonated once again in the prison as Camalia hit the wall and the ground. Witheria hissed with irritation.

-It's going to be a week ! Don't you have quite enough of this ? When will you finally sing this god forsaken incantation ?!

Camalia chuckled as she was slowly getting up, her body trembling, full of cuts and blood.

-I told you, With'. I'll never sing that "god forsaken" song.

The snake slammed her violently with her tail to shut her insolence.  
She expected the girl to get back up again, but she had blacked out again. Witheria was upset. Decaiera and her had never been that powerful. Feeding on the child's culpability and sadness was really effective. It strongened their hold on the link and allowed them to make more attacks.  
But no matter what, it looked like nothing could break the girl's will.  
She sighed in frustration and retreated back into the shadows.

Hours later, Camalia slowly opened her eyes. She tried to get up but a violent headache forced her to lay back down. The music mage reached out for her guitare and played the melody of heal. This time, she played it for a long time, way longer than usual. And this time, she sung the heal incantation.

Flower, glim and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine

She took a deep breath, feeling her arm finally being healed, all her cuts and strain slowly drift away. She kept playing even after she was completely fine, having a thought for the prisonners in the level below that had to deal with her torture every night for a week or two with no rest.

It was tonight.  
And she prayed that it would work.  
Because if it didn't, then she would give up.

-Okay Camalia, you can do this. You're smart, you're strong, you've gone this far, you. Can. Do. This. I believe in you !

She got up and got rid of all the dust on her clothes. She strapped the guitare on her shoulders and reajusted her hair. Today was a big day. The music mage had to look nice for the occasion. She could do this. She was so nervous she could throw up right then and there, but she could do this.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, focusing her magic in her chest.  
The familiar warmth built up under her skin. She concentrated, opened her eyes and played one powerful note.

With a deafening explosion, the bars of her cell exploded and whammed against the wall across.

Camalia stepped out and with another note, closed the prison's door.  
She stood in the middle of the corridor, back on the door, facing the empty hallway.  
One blink, and it wasn't empty anymore.  
Two giant black snakes were blocking the view, hissing in a alarmed way.

-My name is Camalia, and today I will perform the song from the heart to free myself from my curse ! As long as the melody will play, neither Witheria nor Decaiera will be able to hurt me. This is the condition. If the song failed, it is that my heart has changed. Then through years and pain, the new song of heart I'll have to gain.

She declaimed that with a clear voice. There was no going back now. The song from the heart had been summoned, she had to play it.  
It's time.  
Camalia had to focus.

It had to work.  
It had to.

The first notes played under the enraged glare of the two snakes, and the music mage started to sing.

I was once a lost little child  
Wandering in the street  
And despite my past being wild  
I was finally allowed to meet  
A place I could call my house

But I still have those doubts  
But I still have those thoughts  
Is my life really worth anything ?  
Should I really be trying ?

Someone tried to open the prison door, and when they realized it was locked, they started to wham on it to burst it open.  
Camalia casted all the sounds out, focusing all her senses and energy into the song.

Years after years of staring to one wall  
Forgetting how the sky looks  
For the sake and security of all  
I tried to lose myself in books  
All alone in my hideout

And I keep having all this doubts  
And I keep having all this thoughts  
Why should I be suffering ?  
Why should I be hiding ?

In the level below, the prisonners felt their exhaustion wear off before a heavy explosion was being heard. At the same time, all the cells magically unlocked. Without a second guessing, everyone started to run away.

-Come on, Varian ! We won't have another chance like this one !

Andrew needed the boy for his plan to work, but this idiot was standing in the corridor, listening to the weird music coming from upstairs. When he saw that the alchemist was still not moving, he turned around and joined the others. Better be free than in jail with a plan.

I never asked to be cursed  
None of this is my choice  
This is never what I wanted  
So please listen to my voice

The hits on the door stopped, as if the person behind it was finally listenning.  
Varian made it to the last step.  
His heart missed an heartbeat when he saw the two giant black snakes of his dream, in the exact same position, and with Camalia facing them, except she wasn't dead.  
She wasn't dying, she was singing her heart out.

Because I kept on yelling and screaming, and pleading, and begging and whimpering  
But no one ever came  
And the voices said "you should be ashamed"

Camalia took a deep breath, ready to nail the final lines when she saw her friend and her eyes widened.  
Noticing the change, one of the snake started to slowly turn to Varian, making him go white with fear.  
Camalia purposefully missed a note, focusing the snake's attention on her.

-Eyes on me Witheria !

The blue hair strip boy tried to stop the crazy beating of his heart as Camalia resumed her singing.

And I keep having all this doubts  
And I keep having all this thoughts  
Why should I be the one crying ?  
Why shouldn't they be dying ?

The last sentence shook both Varian and Captain behind the door. But nothing could distract the girl anymore and she kept going.

And I keep having all this doubts  
And I keep having all this thoughts  
Is this really what wants my heart ?  
Please someone just help me out

Oh~

And I keep having all this doubts  
And I keep having all this thoughts  
Oh how I wish I could be

Anyone but me.

The song ended and everything fell silent. No one moved. Camalia was staring at the two snakes, with hope and despair.  
Please.  
It had to work.  
A soft hiss started to fill the room, until the snakes laughthers were all anyone could hear.  
Camalia felt everything fall apart. No, it had to work. It was supposed to work. Why didn't it work ? Was her plan to ambitious ? Was she being too confident ? What had gone wrong ?  
Her legs were numb and her throat was aching, but she couldn't cry.  
It was too horrible to cry about it.  
Nothing mattered anymore.  
It didn't work.  
It was all Camalia could think about, over and over again.  
It didn't work.  
It was her big plan, her last chance.  
She bet everything on this.  
And it didn't work.

-Why didn't it work...?

Her voice was nothing but a whisper.  
In front of her, as she was being swallowed by dark thoughts and as her spirit finally died, the two snakes were laughing and laughing.

And behind them, Varian was seeing his dream come true. He hated Camalia for what she had done to him, but...  
With a burst of bravery and loyalty, the alchemist jumped over one of the snakes tail and ran to Camalia. He brutally took his former friend by the shoulders and energically shook her.

-Camalia ! Snap out of it ! Stop focusing on what has gone wrong ! You never give up ! You're... You're smart, you're perseverant, and you're happy to be alive, no matter where or how ! I don't know what's going on, I don't know what you are doing, I don't know WHY there is two giant snakes in the hallway of the prison, but I do know you are giving up. But don't ! Don't give up, it's not an answer, it's... It's not a way out, it's a dead end ! Please... You're a great person, Camalia, and I-I don't want you to die.

The girl seemed to emerge at last from her distressed self. She stared in the blue, worried eyes of her friend, like she was seeing him for the first time. She frowned, and took a deep breath.

-Y-Yeah you're right. I don't why it didn't work but... I am not going to stop fighting them. I am not going to give up.

Witheria and Decaiera had stopped laughing, observing what was going on with a lot of interest.  
The alchemist had a relieved smile and let go. He stepped back behind her. There was nothing he could do against those... Monsters anyway.  
Camalia stood her ground again, straighten up and glared at the snakes, with determination and confidence.

Witheria narrowed her eyes and an amused smirk appeared on her face.  
She was about to say something when a surprised squeak was heard beside her. She turn to the horrifyind sight of her sister slowly fading away, as if she was disentagrating into fin air.

-Decaiera !

Witheria tried to move toward her, but she couldn't. She looked down and her tail was gone. The snake chocked, terrified. She couldn't be dying. They were the girl's curse. She couldn't get rid of them, it wasn't possible... It wasn't...  
On that thought, the giant monster gave her last breath.

Camalia was staring at the now empty corridor, hardly processing what just happened. She felt tears flowding down her cheeks and her knees finally gave up of standing.  
It worked. Thank all existing superior beings it worked.  
She started sobbing on the ground, relieved and still worried that it was just another sick torture of one of the snakes. But minutes passed and nothing happened.  
Varian kneeled behind her and gave her a hug. Of course he was still upset at her, but it was not the place nor the moment to express his feelings. His totally former and past friend needed to be comforted, and since he was a really nice guy, he was there for her. That's all there was. No friendship behind this hug. Just two complete strangers hugging in jail. Nothing to see here, move along.

The slamming on the prison door resumed, making both of the teenagers to jolt. Camalia dried her tears and got up.

-We can't stay here, we have to go.

Varian hesitated. He didn't really want to be on the run again. But if Camalia was about to leave, and she could save his dad... He stood up as well and nodded. He started to run toward the stairs that lead to the level below but Camalia grabbed his sleeve and stopped him.

-What... Are you doing ?

-Escaping ! All the other prisonners went this way, so I thought...

-They did ? Wow, they're dumb. It's a dead end down there. Technically, the only way out is through there.

She pointed at the door that was about to burst any moment from now.

-But lucky you, I know another way.

Camalia started walking in the corridor, counting the cells. She stopped at the 8th one. She entered and started to touch stupidly the wall. Varian followed her and watched her do so with a hint of concern.  
The music mage's hand sunk in one of the stone, making Varian jump in surprise. He rapidly got closer, only to realize that her hand hadn't been eaten by a rock, she just pushed it, and now an entire underground tunnel was facing them.

-Ta-daaaa !

Varian was in awe.

-How-

-How did I know this was there, right ? Well, it's quite easy, I saw a prisonner escape from the prison through here. Cap and the guards never found out how he did it, and this hasn't been used since. I remember Captain yelling "FLYNN RIDER !" It was a really fun moment. Anyway, it's here now, and we can escape.

-Eugene ?

Camalia turned to him.

-Nope, my name is Camalia. But good try.

She looked quickly outside the cell. The door should be able to hold a few more seconds. The girl rushed in her own cell, took a table stand and went straight back to the tunnel. She grasped Varian in her way, and just as the door exploded in shards, she locked the secret passageway again.  
It was pitch black in there. Camalia held her guitare, ready to play a melody that'll enlight them, when it strucked her.

-Hum, Varian ?

-What ?

-I... Don't have a melody that produce fire nor light.

The alchemist rolled his eyes in the darkness and took the table stand from her hands. He searched blindlessly on the ground until he found what he needed. He took the two stones and started hitting them together, producing little sparkle every now and then. He took some roots that were sprouting on the ceiling and set them on fire. Then, it was easy to transform the table stand in a torch.

-Woah... How did you do that ?

-Frictions between two matters form energy, heat. If the matters are appropriate and the heat high enough, it can become fire, and so light. Friction between two stones makes sparkle that can caugh dry herbs on fire. Friction between two piece of wood at high speed make smoke, and no smoke without fire. It's just basic physics.

Varian started walking down the gallery. During all his explanation, he didn't look to her even once. His face was shut, and his voice cold. He was still mad at her. Camalia's heart started to ache, but she took a deep breath and went after him. Maybe he was still upset, but he decided to go with her anyway. It was going to be fine.

They were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it though ?


	11. The Snuggly Duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh look, a tavern ! What a great idea to go there while we're on, the run, get wasted and sing a song to be sure EVERYONE saw us !"  
> "Oh, yeah ! Let's go !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get drunk, kids !

They had been walking silently for hours. Varian was still leading the way, and the table stand was surprisingly holding up quite well. Not half of it had been consumed by fire yet.  
Camalia was following him, deep in her thoughts. She took out of one of her pocket the pages she wrote on while she was in crisis.  
It was messy, but readable. Camalia had a couple of blank pages left. She took out the burn shard she used to write and started filling a page.  
It was kind of hard while walking but she didn't care. The list was clear enough. It would do. Once she was satisfied, she put everything back in her pocket and... violently hit Varian's back.

-OW !

She fell on her butt and rubbed her nose.  
Why did he stop like that ? She looked over. The small gallery finally ended and seemed to join a way bigger one. It had timbers to hold it up and even some torches that weren't lit.  
It was just a bigger gallery. But the alchemist seemed frozen. Camalia got back up and landed a hand on his shoulder. The contact seemed to get him back to reality.

-Varian, are you ok ?

He shook her hand of his shoulder and continued to move forward.

-Yes, I'm fine. Let's keep moving.

Camalia looked hurt, but the alchemist couldn't see it. And even if he did, he wouldn't have cared. The music mage took a deep breath, yet again. It was going to be okay. She handled two giant black snakes for ten years, she should be able to deal with a moody teenager. Hopefully.

They took one of the torch on the wall and lighted it up with the table stand before leaving the burned wood where they stood.

And they resumed to silently following the path.  
The girl didn't want to bother Varian with this, but her feet were seriously starting to hurt. After all, being bare foot in a tunnel filled with pointy rocks and walking on them for hours wasn't really the best idea.  
Every steps was starting to feel like torture. She couldn't wait to be outside and to walk on sweet, soft grass. Or at least on a paved path. Anywhere, really than underground with an angry Varian, hurt feet and a dying torch.

After what felt like eternity to Camalia's poor feet, they finally saw a way out. They had to climb a ladder to get to it, but the light shining through the hatch wasn't lying.

Varian pushed the trapdoor. It was placed in the giant hole of a tree, in the middle of the forest. When they closed it after being out, they noticed it had a weird duckling painting on it.  
As soon as they were outside, Camalia jumped in a pool of water with a relieved scream.  
She fell on her back and started doing an angel in the green healthy grass while chuckling like an idiot.  
For the first time in forever, she was outside during daylight, without having to hide or go straight to somewhere. She felt free.  
Once her feet felt better, she happily ran around enjoying the feel of every kind of ground she met under her toes.  
When Varian saw that it might take a while to keep moving, and that they needed a break anyway, he sat on one of the root of the hole tree and waited, watching his totally former friend enjoying herself.

There was no friendship anymore, just two people trying to save a dad from a magical amber. It was the only reason he was with her anyway. His only purpose : freeing his dad.  
Those thoughts were swerling in the alchemist's head as he was calmly waiting and watching Camalia climbing a tree with a very discreet smile.

Moments later, when the music mage was finally tired out and plopped beside Varian, he had a pretty good idea what they should be doing next. He decided that it was worth it to expose his plan to her.

-First of all, we have to avoid frequently used roads, stay in the forests where we can easily hide and get to my house as fast as possible. Let's avoid any distractions, just... Getting to Old Corona.

-Get to your house ? Why ?

Varian slapped himself in his mind. With all that had been going on, he didn't even mention to Camalia what he wanted her to do. He looked straight in her eyes.

-I think you could be able to free my dad.

Camalia was caught off guard. She genuinely expected him to say something like "we need to hide".  
She opened her mouth but the information hadn't been completely registered yet. Resulting on a very stupid position. When she finally finished processing what just happened, she reacted.

-Okay, hum. What. Why should I be the one to be able to break the unbreakable amber ?

Varian rolled his eyes, a little bit annoyed she wasn't putting it together when it was so obvious.

-You're a powerful music mage, and if the princess' hair didn't work, you're my last chance on the magic side. But since the amber is technically magic too, I think science and alchemy can't work on it. So you're my last, last chance.

-I- Okay. Okay. Yeah okay, I-hum... I'll try. I hope it'll work but... Varian ? You have to prepare yourself in case it doesn't.

The boy got up, storm in his eyes.

-I know what to do. You don't have to tell me, thanks.

-I was just concerned-

-Well don't. Let's keep moving.

They walked on a rocky and unused path for several minutes, and yet again, silence was rulling. Camalia was getting tired of the sound of their steps, and even if the chip of birds and the wind in the trees were beautiful sounds, they were all obliterated by the girl's discomfort. She wanted to make things right between Varian and her. So, she tried to talk.

-So, uh... Where's Ruddiger, anyway ?

-I left him home to watch over Dad since he's obviously the only one I can trust.

He looked at her with anger, trying to make her feel even more guilty. Camalia was baffled by how much the alchemist wasn't letting this go.

-Oh, come on Varian ! Are you going to be mad at me forever ? We had a bonding moment at the prison ! Does that mean nothing to you ?!

Varian brutally stopped and turned around.

-I have all the right in the world to be upset. And if I am going to be mad at you forever, deal with it. I am not going to apologize for something I didn't do. The only reason you're here right now is because I need you in order to free my dad. There's nothing else. And believe me, if there was any other music mages around here, even a big and scary one, I would gladly trade him over you.

As Varian resumed to walking, Camalia didn't. His words hurted. They hurted bad. Those words and all of those before. And Captain words, and the snakes' and all of this pain and everything she had buried deep inside of her, all her feelings suddenly crawled up to the surface and the girl exploded.

-I was scared, ok ?! I was scared that if I told you everything, maybe the curse would pass on to you or something ! I never experienced ANY of this. Relationship, friendship, the-the world, the unspoken codes of behaving well, all of this is NEW. I have only read about those in books. You are my first friend, Varian, so of course I make mistakes, and I mess up bad. I was raised by BOOKS and murderous giant snakes, for the king's sake, OF COURSE I am disturbed and I make bad decisions ! I mean, come on, Witheria used to throw me against a WALL when I was diserespectful ! So yes, I am sorry, I am deeply sorry, and I totally fully understood that honesty is super important in friendship, but PLEASE, try to see things from my perspective !

The alchemist had stopped again, and was staring at Camalia with deep surprise. She tried to get rid of the tears running down her cheeks but she only made it more of a mess.

-The only other person that could be more or less perceived as a friend would be Captain ! And I can assure you he's not a great reference, especially when you're a prisonner. And should I remember to you, Varian, that ten years before knowing you I made the decision to lock myself up in jail for the rest of my life ! I didn't even learn that we weren't supposed to eat with the mouth open before I was like, nine years old ! I am the queen of bad decisions ! And I should really stop yelling at you, I am so sorry, I am not even in the place to be angry at you right now. I shouldn't be dumping all of this on you, I can handle this. I-Sorry, I'll just, shut up and uh... Yeah.

Camalia was awkwardly standing there, trying to wipe out the droplets, and avoiding the boy's look. She had small hiccups and bright red cheeks. For once, she really looked like a lost, confused and scared child. For once, she looked like how she felt inside. Varian opened his mouth, a bit shook by the flow of words, but the music mage cut him.

-And if you want to know everything I know, if you want to know the truth, I'll tell you. With no lying, no nothing. Okay ?

He nodded silently as she walked past him. He could hear her sniff in front of him, and it made him really uncomfortable. He still knew he was right, but maybe he went too far this time. And it wasn't true after all. Between a scary and unknown powerful music mage and sweet and messed up Camalia, he would obviously pick the girl.

-Listen-

They both spoke at the same time. The two former friends looked at eachother with surprise and let out a small giggle.

-Go ahead, Camalia.

-Listen, Varian. I didn't mean to scream at you and I shouldn't have. It's just that... Everything is so... New and overwhelming. I am out and I-I can actually live for the first time in ten years, and I am free from the curse, and I... I am just really, really sorry for lying to you. I know I am repeating myself but I... I really am. I am just a terrible friend.

Varian took the time to organize his thoughts. He was about to speak when they both heard something. Some kind of muffled voices, near them. Camalia looked behind a tree and gasped. There was a tavern, with the exact same symbol than the one on the hatch. The music mage turned an excited look to Varian.

-We should go !

-What- No ! We said no distractions ! Straight to my house !

-Yeah, but I'm hungry, you're hungry, we're both tired, and there is a place that could give us rest and food just there ! It would be a shame to miss it. Plus, there's the duck thing, so they must be friendly to people that burst out of jail.

-I don't know, Camalia, this seems like a bad idea... At least we should hide our identities.

The girl had a smile ears to ears, happy to go to a place with other people and to finally merge. She looked around and took a black thing that was laying there.  
She got closer to Varian that took a step back.

-Wowowo, I thought you had some kind of melody for this !

-Nope !

She spread the black stuff in his head, hiding his hair strip. Satisfied, she took a step back to admire her work.

-Seriously ? I don't think it'll be enough.

Camalia frowned and put the boy's googles on his chest instead of his head before nodding knowingly. She proceed to put a single mole in her cheek and she was done. Varian let out a very long sigh.

-This is going to end badly.

The music mage shrugged it off and ran toward the tavern, her heart pounding in her chest. The alchemist had a bad feeling about all this, but he followed her anyway.

-Come on, Varian ! Hurry up !

She was waiting in front of the door for him, stomping her feet with impatience. Once he was finally there, she opened the door wide and stepped in.  
The tavern that was noisy a minute ago brutally fell silent. Everyone was staring at the two kids with suspicious looks. One of them, a giant with two reduced human skulls on his chest, got up and approached them. He detailed them carefully and pulled out a wanted poster with both of their faces on it.

-I knew this was a bad idea...

Varian just whispered that, and seeing how close the man was, he probably heard it. But he didn't seem to care and taped on the paper, making Varian jolt a little.

-Have you seen those two ?

The alchemist stared at the colossus with disbelief. Was he serious ? It was obviously them. He looked over the guy's shoulder, and everyone else in the tavern seemed to think the same thing.

-I- uh... We... We didn't...

Varian stuttered, incapable of making a coherent sentence.

-Nope, we haven't seen them. Sorry guys.

The man grunted in disappointment and went back to the table with his "pals".  
Varian slowly started to breath again. Beside him, Camalia was waving and smiling to all those terrifying criminals. That girl was definitely insane. No normal human being should have been able to keep this calm in this situation.  
She pulled the boy toward the counter, and he could see that everyone had lost interest in them.

They sat in the chairs and Camalia ordered two drinks while the alchemist was trying to relax, surrounded by all those people that obviously thought of nothing else but getting them to the guards. It was a terrible idea, they should have never entered here. But if they left now in a hurry, it would have just been more suspicious.  
Beside him, unaware of the swerling thought in her friend's head, Camalia was having the time of her life. She was looking up and down, side to side, eager to understand, to see and to know everything there is to know about this place. It was the very first public place she'd ever been too, and for her, it was amazing.

The drinks finally arrived and Varian drunk all of his at once. It had a weird taste, but it immediatly relaxed him. He had a small hiccup when he put his empty cup down.  
Camalia was taking it slow, the strange aroma not really bothering her. Even if each sip was making her feel a little odd.  
But she thought it was normal, so she wasn't really alarmed by it.

Very soon, they both were completely drunk. Neither of them had never took alcohol before, and it was really effective.  
Varian started to see something was off when his sight became blurry. He had a moment where he thought they'd been poisoned, before realising it wasn't going any further than having a blurry sight, small hiccups from time to time and difficulty to actually think things through.

He frowned, like he was in deep concentration, and turned to Camalia that was just finishing her drink.

-Camalia, I think... I think we've just drank alcohool.

The guitare girl giggled stupidly.

-Oh, we did ? So that's what it taste like... I don't know if I like it though.

-Camlaia, this is serious ! We, hum, we're on the run, and it's a -hic- terrible time to get drunk.

-Relaaaax, Varian, we're going to be okay, it'ssss just a lil' bit of alcohool, and nobody know we're on the run here ! Isss just fine.

Varian scrouched his nose and pouted. It was probably not okay, but he couldn't keep focused long enough to actually find a decent solution to this, so he just shrugged it off.

-Hey, Camlaie... Camalai... Cam... Wow, your name is really hard to say when we're drunk.

They both started to chuckle until laughing uncontrollably, one of them often trying to say the girl's name and failing hilariously. At that point, with two completely wasted teenager hurling in his tavern, the barman was starting to reconsider his life choices, especially the one of mindlessly handing them two full cup of strong liquor.

When they finally calmed down, to the relief of the poor tavernier, the alchemist could finally say carefully, very carefully, what he wa meaning to say.

-Why was one of the snakes calling you "little plant" ?

Camalia considered him for a moment.

-Really ? Of all the questions you could ask right now, THIS is the -hic- the one you chose ?

Varian shrugged. Oddly enough, it was the first one that popped into his mind. It was probably the ethanol that was making this thought emerge from all the others.

-Well, at first it was because of the color of my eyes, because their insanely green, y'know... But it was just an occasional thing, most of the time she was just calling me "dear" or something... Then I grew giant stuffs of grass alllll over the cell and suddenly, BAM ! It was the official nickname ! Like, really ? But you know they kind of also threw me against walls and stuffs so uh, I guess it was the least of my worries. But I had a moment when she first called me that. I was like : well, uh... well that's... that's surprising, you know ?

The boy snickered and faced the girl, a big smile on his face.

-Wait so that mean she started to call you that because you -hic- you smashed everything in jail with a... a ding ding of your guitare ?

-Yeeeep...

He laughed again, finding it hilarious for some reason. She chuckled softly and took a sip of the water the barman carefully put in front of them. She really missed that. They may be completely drunk, and in a terrible place with poor disguise, and Varian may still be mad at her, but she felt great. Not just because of the alcohol. She just... she felt great.

-Oh, oh, did she have a nickname for me ?

Camalia focused on her friend again, and she tried to remember if she did...

-Well... If I remember correctly -wich I probably don't- she called you "alchemy boy" like... hic, once.

He thought about it for a minute or so, before nodding, like he was approving it.

-I guess it's a better nickname than "sburben", heh.

Camalia chocked in her drink, not expecting the joke and they both laughed at the top of their lungs. They were having fun, as much as back when they were in jail and hanging out. Camalia shuffled Varian's hair in an affective way and smiled at him.

-What can I say, Ball, my curse was great at finding nicknames !

Varian suddenly stopped laughing and he looked at his friend with emotion, hardly expressing the punch in the stomach he just felt. But for once, it was a good feeling. He felt his eyes water a little but he refused to become that emotional over a single word. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, emotion drowning his words as effectively as if he was in deep sea. He concentrated, and after long enough, a sentence finally crossed the barrier of his lips.

-It's... been a while since you called me that.

Camalia grinned, warmth and affection in her eyes. She raised her glass as if to salute him and took a sip before answering.

-It's been a while since I could.

Another wave of emotions hit Varian and he took deep breaths. Everything was messy in his head, and he didn't really know where he was at that point. He leaned of the counter, his head in his hands. Camalia wasn't worried, she knew he wasn't in actual pain. She kept drinking the water with a small smile, looking around the tavern and waving at whoever crossed her eyes.

The alchemist could hardly think, between all those feelings and the alcohol slithering in his veins. But he wanted to speak, and to actually express what he really had in his heart. He wanted to talk.

-Listen, I want to forgive you but... You shouldn't have done that. Not at that moment, not when I was in that state. A friend wouldn't have done what you've done.

He looked up in her eyes, and she could see that for once he was sincere. Camalia didn't look hurt or anything. She was listenning. And it encourage him to open even more.

-But on the other hand, to be honest, I... kind of consider you as a "best friend" ? I-I guess ? Because you are still sticking around despite me being a jerk around you, and... and you still have my back, you... you don't give up on me, and I think that's what friends do. But I still feel awful behaving like that around you, but I-I still can't forgive you... I...I don't know, I'm just...

He hid his face in his hands and sighed. He felt lighter after speaking, but it felt like it wasn't enough. It felt like he couldn't stop the flow of words, after holding them back for so long. It felt like he could say his deepest secrets and not regret it. But he shouldn't, he had to keep quiet, to keep it to himself like he always did.

-I'm just so confused...

Camalia winced a little. To be honest, she wasn't really seeing clear either. And it was not a pun with the fact they are currently drunk. The guitare girl didn't really know where she was in life at that point. What she was supposed to do, to say, how she was supposed to act, to behave, to walk... But all of that she already expressed it earlier. She didn't know what to do of her life, but she knew she wanted Varian to be a part of it. Camalia really wanted the scientist to be friend with her again. With all that in mind, she was about to answer when Varian suddenly sat straight up and continued talking.

-And I just realised that I am making the mistakes I did with Rapunzel all over again ! We were friends, now we aren't because of something you did that hurted me, I am trying to use you to free my dad... What's next ? I try to kill you with a giant robot and I fail, and I'm put back in prison again ?

Suddenly it was as if all the weights in the world was put back on his shoulders, and tiredness spread on his face. It was like all of what he had done, all of his mistakes and guilt were back after Camalia chased them away months ago. It was as if he remembered what he never forgot.

-I'm... I am just a mess, Cam.

Varian was avoiding her look, staring at the wall across the tavern. The girl softly brushed his arm, making him look back up. She had a weak smile before taking his hand in hers. She hesitated, biting her lips as if it costed her to say it. She frowned and made up her mind, looking straight in her friend blue eyes.

-Well, I am a mess too. Maybe... maybe we could try to stop being messes together ?

Varian squeezed slightly her hand, and not really knowing how to answer, he just smiled gently. Camalia could see this whole situation was really overwhelming for both of them, so she decided to break the crushing mood. She put her arms around his neck and hugged a very confused alchemist. Suddenly they were back in the tavern, even if they never left, with all criminals, the dimed light and the alcohol in their veins. Out of nowhere, Camalia climbed the counter and pointed her guitare in the air as if it was a sword.

Does any of this really matter, after all ?

We have other thing to worry about, Ball.

And really, maybe you'll be the best friend I'll never be.

Varian chuckled and clapped along, even if it meant dragging all attention onto them. Well, if they had to go down, the least they could do is go down with style.

And we jump, and we spin, around and around,

Not worrying about what might come next

Because what use to open the wound

When really you're the best friend I'll never be

But Camalia was already in the song, spinning and jumping like she was saying, hoping down the counter to jump on a table, talking like a bard spreading the best ballad of the moment. All of the bad guys in the tavern raised their heads, listenning to the teen, most of them seemed really invested in the song, even to move their foot in rythm. Some were so much into it that they grabbed whatever they had under their hands and started to provide background to the song. Camalia was dancing, from table to table, singing, and pouring her emotions out, laughing and smiling like it was all that mattered.

Because you're smart

Because you're great

Because you never give up, no you never do

And because you're kind

Because you're the best thing that ever happened to me

People were dancing all around the tavern by now, playing whatever instruments they made or singing along, some just moving around. The alchemist jumped on the same table Camalia was on and sang the last line with her, grinning ear to ear.

Yeah that's why you're the best friend I'll never be !

Happy to see that Varian was as much into the moment as her, Camalia danced with him on the table while the song carried on in the crowd, each client of the tavern passing the song to another.

I used to throw fires at people I didn't like

I used to scare people away because I was too buff

I used to do some mountain bike

I used to collect handcuffs

I used to sing but it was too deep

I used to make some tasty cakes

I used to sell stolen things a bit cheap

I used to dive in frozen lakes

The two teenagers jumped off the table and danced around before taking the song back.

I used to threaten kingdom and royalty

And I used to be in jail for all eternity

And in a strong chorus everyone was singing at the top of their lungs the two sentences, as if they will never sing again.

But none of this you ever cared,

Because you're the best friend I'll never be !

This time Varian took over, driven by the song, the piano someone finally started to use following his voice and steps as he danced through the tavern, incapable of stopping, the beat in his heart, the melody in his head, the lyrics in his mouth, and the great happiness in his soul.

Because you're sweet,

Because you can play some melodies,

Because you're curious about what is all around us

And because you're cool,

Because you're one of the best thing that ever happened to me

Yeah that's why you're the best friend I'll never be !

Everyone was lead by the song, smiles were all over the place, laughter resonated from time to time, and everything was just joy and music. The beat, the piano, the chorus, the voices, the moves, the tavern, the people, the heat, the lights, the moment, everything was perfect. Everything was fine, so fine you could get lost and never emerge from it. But they would get out of there. They always did and always will.

And it's because you're strong

And passionnate

And considerate

And it's because you play like a god

And sing

And swing

And it's because you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me,

Yeah the greatest thing that ever happened to me

That's why you're the best friend I'll never be !

The song ended but nobody moved, heavy breathing being all you could hear for a couple of seconds, before someone snicker in a corner and the whole Snuggly Duckling exploded in laughter. Slaps on people's back you didn't know five minutes before were distributed and friendship that weren't even a thought formed. Varian and Camalia finally exited the happy tavern arm in arm, grinning and snorting, completely unnoticed and overlooked. It may be because of the song still beating in their ears, or the alcohol still flowing in their blood, but they were both really relaxed and glad to be right there, right now, with the right person.

The day was warm, with a gentle wind brushing the skin, avoiding any burn. The grass was fresh and the birds singing in the trees. After walking a while in the forest, away from the path and tavern, laughing and stumbling, Camalia and Varian plopped down in the grass, under a tree gracefully protecting them with it's shadow. They stayed like that a while, laying peacefully in the grass. A few insects passed by, wondering what those two humans were doing here, then going on with their day.

-Hey Varian, can you guess what a lycaedes melissa samuelis is ?

The alchemist felt his heart warm up and tears built up in his eyes. He brushed them away, smiling like a kid, and thinking about what she asked. His brain was really slowed down by the alcohol, and he couldn't keep focus on searching an answer. Distractly looking at a squirrel jumping from branch to branch, he shrugged and gave the first thing that came in his mind.

-I have no idea why, but it makes me think of a butterfly.

-Woah, no way, you guessed !

-Really ? You're not messing with me ?

-No no, I swear ! It's probably the only insect's name I remember but it's because there was such a pretty drawing of the butterfly in the book, it just stuck with me.

He snickered, proud of guessing the right thing. He started thinking about a question to ask his friend, when his train of thoughts stopped on something.

-Hey, Camli- Cam ?

The music mage was surprised by the serious tone of his voice, and her throat tighten. She feared she had taken a step too far and now he was mad at her again for some reason, and she would be all alone again. Thankfully, it was not what happened.

-Before we enter the duck tavern, you... you said you would actually tell me your real story if I wanted to. Well... I do.

Camalia took a moment to actually register the information and calm down from the rush of adrealin she just had. It was always difficult for her to talk about her past. No, it was the first time ever she would actually talk about it to anyone. But it wasn't just anyone, it was Varian, and, if he couldn't trust her... she knew she could trust him.

-Okay. So I don't remember anything before waking up in an alley in Corona. I was around 1 I think, so it's really blurry, but I do know that Witheria and Decaiera were with me. Not the giant scary snakes you saw, they were... two sweet and small white snakes that took care of me until I turned 4. That year, I can not forget. They were there, and then POOF ! Gone ! The day I turned 4. I never understood why that day, but I did understand where they went not long after that. Wait I-hum... That's not in the right order. Hold on, backing down.

Varian giggled as silently as possible, but he still got a tap on his head from an annoyed Camalia.

-So I turned 4, they were gone, I was all alone without a house or anything, with nothing but a guitare and a stolen shirt I used as a dress. I never had to worry about sleeping soundly or... or food, With' and Decaiera were always providing. But then, I had to think about those. I didn't want to steal at first, So I tried performing in the street so people would give me money and I could buy something. Surprisingly, it worked pretty well, until that guy I told you about came and wrecked my guitare on the ground. I got really scared that the horrible pain would go back if I tried playing and singing again for money, so I... I just stopped. But I still had to eat. So, after three days without eating, I stole something. It was just an apple I think. Anyway, I was really tired and weak, and the guards catched me really quickly. I went to court, and I was terrified. I was holding at my guitare like my life depended on it -which, heh, it does- in the middle of all those giants talking about what they should do with me. When one of them mentionned raising me and giving me a home., I got scared. Yeah, I uh... I forgot to mention -I am terrible at telling stories- that I had a crisis during the time I was starving myself.

The alchemist frowned and was about to ask a question then shut his mouth. He would wait until she's done opening up. It was for the better.

-I knew I was super dangerous, and I didn't want to hurt anyone. So I asked them to put me in a place where I couldn't. That's when Cap' spoke up. I went in prison, and imagine, going from a dirty alley, using the rain to shower to Corona's prison ? That was amazing for me ! I had a bed, and space, and a ceiling above my head. I felt safe for the first time in a year. I was so excited ! The king and queen accepted to let me stay there. I met Masha that day, she was the one to bath me and make me eat when I was a kid. So the years passed, I had a crisis every single years, sometime more, but never less. I was still happy with what I got, but at ten years old, it was starting to feel a bit... small. And lonely. Cap' often came by to talk or play with me, he was like a friend to me... But there always been a...a distance, you know ? Like I wasn't really part of his world. So, I tried to have friends in prison.

Camalia took a break there. She didn't really like to talk about how lonely and distressed she felt all the time back then. But she wanted to be completely honest to Varian. She just needed some time to get this right.

-Most of the times the baddies were just ignoring me, some used me to escape, and some were actually really nice to me, until they got out and forgot all about my existence. That was a fun part of my life. But most of the time, I was bored and alone. I knew I had a key to get out, but I was always terrified that it would be when I was outside the snakes would "possess" me or something. So I stayed in jail, reading an insane amount of books, playing with my guitare and doing some stupid stuffs whenever I could. Cap' often came down to yell at me because I exploded something or sang to loud. Oh, I remember I used to go in the castle, back when the curse wasn't as strong as today. I met a lot of people, and I think they liked me ! But never enough to go see me in prison. I never saw the king or queen again, don't really know why. And about the prisoners, there was that guy, Flynn Rider, that really stuck with me because he had the exact same name as my favourite book character ! He was also really nice to me whenever he came by. Which was a lot. It took him a while to actually remember my name, but once he did, he got it. He always waved at me whenever he passed by to go to his cell. Really nice guy. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen him in a while.

Varian was about to inform her of the wereabout of the book character, but he changed his mind once again at the last moment.

-Anyway, I grew up, and Cap' was spending less and less time with me, until he didn't come at all, except to be angry at me. I never understood why, but I shrugged it off, there wasn't much I could do. And then, YOU showed up ! I was so happy to see that there was someone my age in the cell right across the corridor ! Of course, at that time, you weren't really "in the mood". But I always hated to see people down and I really wanted to cheer you up. Blah blah blah, we became friends, gnagnagna, I lied to you because I was afraid, blah blah blah, you learned about the curse, got mad at me, we escaped, and HERE WE ARE !

Her voice faded away and the birds, wind, insects and soft brush took over what was their. The sounds mingled together in perfect harmony, the only melody they wanted to hear right now. The melody of nature. Varian had thousands questions, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he reached out for Camalia's hand and hold it tight.  
The sun was warm, the shadow was cool, the tree was chanting, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, life was all around them and in their heart and soul. They silently contemplated everything.

Maybe it was already fine.


	12. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not okay

The headache was terrible. They couldn't move or talk without the pain spiking up. The slighest noise would overwhelm their eardrums, that it was the buzz of an insect or the vibration of their voices.  
Once she was able to grab her guitare without the pain exploding in her head, Camalia casted the melody of heal, and to her big surprise, it actually worked. She has always thought it only healed external wounds, but it looked like she had been wrong. With the headache gone, they resumed their progress towards Varian's home.

It was silent. Well, the nature was blooming all around them, taking in the sunlight with delighted whispers and the wind messing around in the leaves and the grass, but the two travelers were silent.  
Their feet were stomping on the grass, for sure, but no words were exchanged, no smiles, no looks, nothing. To Camalia, it was a big step back. She felt like the bonding moment they had was wiped by the alcohol, and that she had to do everything all over again.

The music mage wouldn't dare to start talking, her eyes shimmering with frustration and stress, as she was grasping strongly at her guitare strap, so tense it felt like she could break the air with one look. No, she wouldn't dare speaking up, when she didn't know if her only friend was still angry at her.  
She wouldn't chat when his words were still deeply carved in her mind, those harsh and hurtful words that spoke an horrible truth.  
She wished she couldn't hear, she couldn't think, she couldn't hope for something better. But she could.

"The only reason you're here right now is because I need you in order to free my dad. There's nothing else."

Camalia clutched her eyes shut, hoping to make the words go away. But it sounded way to much like what a certain snake could have whispered in her ear not so long ago. The only reason she was still alive back then was because they needed her in order to free themselves. There was nothing else. She felt guilty of comparing two abusing snakes with her friend, but... she couldn't help it.

She felt hopeless and empty, like all the joy of the world had been sucked in that insatiable black hole she had in her. And like everytime, she fought it. She fought the need to stop, to stop everything, to lie there in the grass and let time flow over her like a river. She fought the desire to lay there and watch days, weeks, years go by without moving, without doing anything but staring blankly in the distance. From an exterior point of view, nothing could betray the internal fight Camalia was having inside of her. After all, she became very good at hiding it, like everything else.

Suddenly, Varian stopped. He crouched down behind a bush and signed Camalia to do the same. She obeyed, without really understanding what was going on until he pointed at somewhere over the leaves. She looked, and there was the path they should have taken to get to Old Corona. It was full of guards, ambushed there and there, unoticable from the path, but easy to spot from where they were.  
The music mage took a quick glance at the boy, thinking he made a great move of going in the forest instead of following the path. After all, he always made great moves. Well, most of the time.

Still without a word, he crawled away from the bush and the guards. At that point, the silence was so oppressing Camalia wanted to get up and scream to him so he would finally talk to her, or just stay there forever, not moving. She wanted to do two opposites at the same time so badly it was almost tearing her apart.

But she didn't do either. As quietly as Varian, she followed him, supporting his decision, what he wanted to do, like a friend would do. Well, what she thought a good friend would do. To be honest she wasn't really grasping the concept of friendship yet. What was labelled as "good to do when you're friends" ? What was "absolute no-no" ? She was stepping in that unknown territory again, hoping that this time she wouldn't mess up. Camalia relayed on her instinct and on what she thought she should do. On what she thought friendship was.

Once he judged they were far enough, the alchemist got back up and sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

-They were probably there to ambush us. Which means that there will probably going to be guards around Old Corona, and maybe even around my house. If that's the case, we'll have to be very discreet. Although, I did hope we would be faster, heh. A bit idealistic.

Camalia silently nodded. Varian looked like he expected an answer, almost begging to have one. When he realised his friend seemed to have no intention of responding or even making eye contact with him, he pouted slightly, terribly disappointed that she still wouldn't talk to him. He understood she was mad, she could be, he had been absolutely awful with her. Not that she didn't deserve it, but... he went too far. He didn't go at lenghts like building automatons and threatning her to death, but verbally speaking, he did. He should have never said those things to her considering what she'd been through, what she is going through.

But with what happened at the Snuggly Duckling, he thought that maybe they were friends again, and that they would actually act normally around eachothers, and not coldly and strategically. And then that morning, it was awkward again, and he thought that she would talk to him, engage the conversation like she had always done, but she didn't. So he waited. He waited for hours, until it became obvious she was mad at him. Just the way she was clinging on her guitare strap, it was telling it all. After the weird alcohol moment, she must have taken time to actually think about all that he said, the way he acted, and she knew it was unfair, so unfair. That he should have never acted like this if he was her friend. If he cared. If he could actually bring the mess he was together and try to make her feel better. But he didn't, he couldn't, all he could think about was the burning treason and his dad trapped in amber, desperatly reaching out for the letter. All he could think about was the cold hard floor he slept on, the loneliness, the wasted times on useless books, the lies, all those overwhelming lies and fear. It was all he could think about.

But he should have thought about her.

He should have thought about that person that pulled him out of the darkness, with this bright smile no one could fake. He should have thought of all the moments she was real, she was true, and when put together, there were so many. So long. So shiny, warm and comfortable. The laughters and smiles radiating through them were real. Those small, enormous moments where everything was actually fine.  
Beside them, all the dark thoughts, the scary, the angry, the lost moments seemed like a black dot of sadness in a vast bright universe.

He should have thought about her, but he didn't. And he regretted it.

-Camalia, I-

He had never been the best at expressing his feelings. Then again, she arrived in a moment in his life when everything was upside down and splattered around. It was hard for him to build back a strong friendship after being decieved once. It was hard to talk about all those thoughts and feelings that were so overwhelming you could drown in them. Those feelings and thoughts you were never used to. It's hard to speak, to express, to forgive and to be forgiven, it's hard to be yourself when so much is pushing you to be someone you're not. It's hard, yes. It's hard and he had never been the best at expressing his feelings. But really, who is ?

-I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... said all those things I said, most of them I didn't even think. N-not the part where we were drunk, I uh... I do think those. I do think that... Well what I mean is that I shouldn't have said the things I said before that. The... all the cold and-and violent words I said. I am really, really sorry, Camalia.

The music mage was shocked. She just stared blankly at him, as if she was waiting for him to apologize and go back on what he said. But Varian didn't. He was just looking at her expectedly, even if he was getting more and more uncomfortable under her stare. She shook her head, trying to put her thoughts together.

-Wait, you're not... you're not mad at me ?

-What ? No, of course not, I-I thought you were mad at ME.

An angel passed and Varian snickered before they both laughed it off. They were so relieved that after all, they weren't alone in this. Camalia smiled at the alchemist and reached out.

-Friends ?

He grinned back, and shook her hand.

-Friends.

After this was finally cleared up -more or less-, the rest of the trip to Old Corona was strewn with jokes and questions that the other hopefully couldn't answer. Their hearts were warm and happy, still keeping a terrible part of darkness that neither of them was thinking about at the time. They were delighted and playful, but careful.

After the encounter with the ambush, they tried to keep away from the path as much as possible, and to be very quiet around it. And they were right to do so, they saw a lot of guards then and there, peacefully waiting for them to show up. It became clear that entering Varian's house would be more complicated than anticipated.

But they didn't worry too much about that. They knew they could figure it out.

It took them the whole day. When they finally got there, even with regular stops and a lunchtime thanks to Camalia theorical knowledge of the woods, they were exhausted. Their legs hurted, their back was sore and they just wanted to lie on a bed and sleep for a week.  
The fact that is was night wasn't helping their yawns. But it was helping their cover. Thanks to the dim light of the crescent moon, they were impossible to notice behind the bushes.

Varian crouched quickly, followed by Camalia. He signed her to be silent, and she nodded. The alchemist moved the leaves to reveal his house. Everything was exactly like he left it, and it shook him a little. He froze, feeling fear, anger and despair rise up in his throat. The faint light of the amber through one of the window wasn't really helping.

Seeing her friend tense up and his eyes widen, Camalia took the initiative.

-Uh. I thought your house would be bigger. She whispered.

The comment sucessfully snatched him from his contemplation and he looked at her in disbelief.

-What do you mean bigger ?! It's the biggest house of the entire village ! My dad is the chief of Old Corona !

-Yeah, well, I did live in a castle for most of my life. I kind of expected something... bigger.

Varian rolled his eyes and bowed slightly.

-My apologies, your highness, I thought my humble and very small home would be enough for your luxury tastes.

Camalia huffed and tapped his head, out of pure annoyance. He scoffed and without him realising it, the fear, anger and despair were being swallowed back in that dark part of his heart, even when he glanced back at his house. He went as far as having an amused smile, seeing how enormous it was, after all.

-So, began the music mage again, what do we do now ?

Varian analyzed the place, seemingly empty of any body and soul. He frowned, not buying it for one second. His gaze trailed over the edge of the forest, circling the village until the cliff took over. They should be able to get a better angle and see if there actually was no one hiding.

-We are facing the same way as the path. If someone is there, we won't be able to see them from here. I think we should go around, using the forest.

Camalia agreed silently and the alchemist carefully placed the leaves back to their original place. Once they were far enough, the friends glanced again at the village.  
Of course, it was filled with guards. One was hiding under the bridge, another peeping between two of the giant rocks, a big guard was using a house as a cover... They were everywhere. But lucky for them, all the guards were focused on the path. And no one bothered to look behind.

After all, maybe they were dangerous, but they were just kids.

Varian felt a wave of confidence rush over him, and he smirked. He suddenly got up and was about to leave the forest to head in his home when Camalia grabbed his sleeve and quickly sat him back down.

-H-hey ! What was that for ?!

The music mage slapped a hand on his mouth, effectively making him stop talking. She pointed at a dark spot behind his house. He examined the shadow for a couple minute, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Suddenly, he saw a faint movement, and the shine of an armor in the moonlight.  
He mentally cursed at himself. If Varian had try to just walk over to his house, the guard would have immediatly reacted and they were captured. Once again, he had been reckless. Idiot.

The girl patted his shoulder, trying to reassure him. Camalia murmured that she was about to follow him head first, and she only saw the guard out of pure luck. He had nothing to blame himself for. He had a weak smile, still feeling a bit angry at himself. She continued, whispering that she checked the other hiding spots that could have put them in danger, but the guard behind the house was really the only threat.  
Varian gave her a thumb up, and even if it was mean to be serious and some kind of a "good job" message, it just seemed really silly at the moment and she couldn't help but snicker, muffling the sound into her shirt.

They walked, safe in the shadows of the forest, to place themselves behind the guard. As the angle change, the hope of being able to simply walk past the guard and enter the house vanished. He was resting on the back door, the only way in without being spotted.

-Cam, do you have a melody that...that make people sleep or something ?

-Well, I have the melody that doesn't need a guitare. It's called "rock on head". I'm pretty sure it should work. Plus, he doesn't have his helmet on.

The boy's head spun to look at his friend, his face a mix of shock and "are you serious ?". Camalia just shrugged it off and bleped as an answer. Which wasn't really helpful. Varian glanced back at the guard, his helmet on the floor, and his tired face. He rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain. If they knocked him unconscious and placed him correctly, maybe everyone would think he simply fell asleep, including him. Maybe it could work after all.

His friend was patiently waiting beside him, scanning the shadows, looking for a guard that nailed hide and seek. Varian chew his bottom lip as the last doubt left his mind and he slowly exited the forest, toward the guard that was still looking over the wall to the path.  
The blue-strip boy was half-way there when he realised he was completely exposed. There was nowhere to hide, and if he ran out of luck and the guard turned his head, they were doomed.  
The thought stopped him brutaly, cold sweat running down his spine. He panicked, seeing he couldn't move, paralyzed by fear and apprehension.

He was startled by the feel of a soothing hand landing on his back. He turned his head to see that Camalia was beside him. Her presence reassured him, telling him, screaming at him in the lightless night that he wasn't alone. Camalia was entirely focused on the guard, while Varian took some deep breaths, calming down.

They started progressing again, the girl's hand not leaving his back. Both their heartrates where thumping in their ears, as loud as drums, so loud they feared it might betray them.  
Finally they were right there, beside the guard. The adrealine was pulsing in their veins, and yet, they took the time to detail the guard with wide eyes, unable to move or speak, strucked by the moment.

He was a giant. His shoulders could contain four times his head, and it was a miracle his tiny, yet muscular legs could held his own weight. He had a defined jaw line and blue eyes as sharp as a knife. He had the charisma and the looks, his blonde hair falling on his shoulders like a waterfall, before being reunited at the end by a red string clashing with the blue night, as if it was defying it. He had a scar running all the way from his mouth to the base of his neck, thin and yet visible.

The two friends don't know how long they stayed there, staring at the stranger, the moment frozen in time. Camalia moved first, shaking her head and breaking the spell. Varian appeared to wake up from a dream and they glanced at eachothers. They looked around and the music mage finally pointed at a rock. It was big, but light enough. Without thinking, the boy reached out for it, and quickly knocked the guard out.

His large body fell heavily on the ground, and Varian hold his breath, realising too late his mistake. The rock dropped from his hands as he was watching with horror the man descend in what will inevitably end in a large noise. It was a matter of seconds. He braced himself, ready to hear the mix of metal clashing and a big thud. He waited, clinging his teeth. And waited. A faint noise was coming from his left, and he warily opened his eyes.

The man was floating centimeter above the ground, along with the stone. They were both supported by some kind of... green fog. He turned to Camalia that was playing as quietly as possible, concentration all over her face.

She ligthly landed them, finshing the melody and tension leaving her body. She exhaled the air she accidentally contained, and slid on the ground, relief spreading it's comforting hand in her mind.  
Varian also took the time to relax after the intense seconds they had just lived. He was spooked by a sudden thumb up that was thrown in his face, followed by a big smile. He giggled quietly, mostly due to his nerves having been through some rough times in the last few minutes, and pushed Camalia's hand away from his face.

The girl started positionning the giant to look like he fell asleep, without her friend having to suggest it.  
Varian turned to the door and his throat tighten. At the very least, he would be greeted by the haunting image of his dad trapped in amber. At worst... Well, he didn't really know what would be worst, but never tempt the universe to play some tricks on you, so he assumed there could be worse. He approached his hand to the doorknob, trembling against his will. Camalia was done with the man, and she placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

-Are you ok ?

She said it so low that he barely heard it. He gulped, feeling like his arm had the weight of the world. He didn't want to see that again. He wanted to enter, and to see his dad standing there, ready to hug him so tight he couldn't breath anymore. But the glim of the amber radiating through the door was saying otherwise. For a second, he was tempted to say he was fine. To pretend he wasn't mortified, to act like he wasn't about to pass out. For a tiny moment, he was tempted to lie. But...

-No, but... I-I can't go back. Not... not now.

Camalia closed her eyes for a second. She wished she could say it was okay, but it wasn't. She wished she could say she would free him for sure, but she couldn't. She couldn't lie again.

-Well, whatever happens, I'm here.

That she could say for certain. Varian looked at her, worry painted on his face. He managed a slight smile, and after taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

He was greeted by the too familiar sight of his dad, reaching desesperatly at that note he was dying to read. Almost mechanically, Varian stepped inside, incapable of looking away from his father, like it was the first time, or maybe the last, he'd saw him.  
He walked over to the amber, shaken yet used to that vision.

Camalia didn't move from where she stood. She couldn't. After all of what she heard from Varian, all of what he said, she should have been prepared. But she wasn't. She didn't know that man, that adult man, but his face, convulsing in pain, that last reach to liberty and life, his pose, his look, everything, it didn't leave her unfazed. How could it ? Camalia had always been empathetic, and the fact that the sky instead of a castle was above her head didn't change anything. More than just for Varian, she wanted to help this man. She wanted to help with every bit of her soul, to free him, and see relief flood his face instead of pain. She wanted to use all the magic she'd got, all the sparkle of life she had to help, until she collapse.

Holding tight on her strap, she walked over to the amber, brushing the matter with her fingertip. It was beautiful, like a death trap. It was offering a dim light to make you fall asleep before taking your life away. It was transparent so you could see all that it took from you. It was an exquisite, raffined and gorgeous way to die. But it was all it was.

Fortunately for the two teenagers, the curtains were all closed, and as long as they didn't light something up, they should be unoticeable. Plus, because of Varian's crazy experimenting, the walls were soundproofs, making it easier for Camalia to work.

After the door was closed, the alchemist turned an hesitant face to his friend.

-So... ? Do you... Do you think maybe you could...Do something ?

-I... don't know. Admitted the mage. But I will try. I'll try my best.

She didn't promise, even if she wanted to. Camalia stood before the marvelous, shining pain, her guitare ready, and so was she.  
She started with the melody of heal, the counterpart to the melody of hurt, probably the one that had that best chance to work. She sang along, to make it more efficient.  
The green fog hit the amber and... nothing happened.

Far from giving up, she changed and played another melody. And again, the amber remained smooth and imperturbable.

Camalia played, played and played, her eyes tired of shining so much, her fingers bleeding for playing so much, her voice hoarsing from singing so much, her legs trembling from standing so long. But she didn't give up. She played, and played, the notes filling the room, her ear and heart. She wanted to spin, to give herself to the melody and feel nothing but the soft green fog as she danced like nothing mattered. But everytime she saw the face of the man and she kept her focus.  
She played, oh, did she play. Hours passed by, without a minute to rest. She played through her pain and her tiredness, she played, and played, because she had to help, she had to help, she had to do something, something to help, help Varian, help his dad, help her, help someone, like she wished she had been helped.  
She played when all she saw was a blur. Who needs to see to cast spells ? She played when her legs gave up and she dropped on the ground. Who needs to stand to play music ? She played when the green fog was so thin it was almost invisible. Who needs magic when doing magic ?  
She played when she couldn't hold the guitare anymore. Who needs a guitare after all ?

After hours of non-stop sounds, melodies and songs, the house fell into a weird silence. Like it wasn't supposed to be. Camalia was on the verge of consciousness, lying on the ground, facing her friend.  
Varian had slid on the ground a long time ago, when he understood it wasn't going to work. His face was relaxed, like everything was fine, but the two neverending streams of tears running down his cheeks told a different story.  
At some point, Ruddiger had woken up from some sort of nap he was having when the two friends arrived, and without neither of them noticing, Camalia too focused and Varian too shocked, he had made his way across the room and was now resting under the alchemist's hand, in an attempt to confort him.  
The girl was about to pass out, having used all her magic on that stupid glowing rock, but she wasn't allowed to.

She told Varian she'd be there, whatever happens.

With the last of her strenght, leaving her guitare there, she crawled over to him. He was only one or two meters away, but when she finally got there, she was breathless. She layed down against him, feeling the darkness overflow everything, only able to mumble two words before everything turned black.

-'m sorry...

Varian didn't answer, didn't say anything, even if he did heard it, as clear and loud as if she screamed it in his ear. He had been holding on the thought that he could free his dad thanks to her, but now that hope was gone, and he needed to accept the fact that his father would never be freed.  
But how ?  
How was he supposed to accept that ?  
So he was just staring, his mind blank, the tears being the only thing still showing that he was there, and he was hurt.  
He wanted to escape so bad. To escape everything, to stop hurting, to just go. He wanted to be far, far away from here, and if weren't for the two anchors by his side right now, he would have been.

But they were there. Both of them. They were there when he was at his worst. They didn't leave, they didn't abandonned him, they didn't left him behind. They were there and so was he.  
He kept staring, his mind still blank and his heart still aching, like nothing changed. But he moved. He lifted his hand and landed it softly on Ruddiger. With his other hand, he took Camalia's.  
Suddenly the mask broke and he cried, he shrieked, he mourned. He sobbed, and every tears that escaped his eyes he tighten his grip on Camalia's hand, not enough to hurt her, and he mindlessly played with Ruddiger fur.  
Every tear broke him a little more but his anchors were there.

No, it wasn't fine. It hasn't been fine in a long time, and he was tired to pretend otherwise. It wasn't fine, but maybe it will be, with work and acceptance, he could be fine again, he could make the world bright and colorful again. But as for now...

It wasn't fine.


	13. Cold Hard Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't sleep on floors kid ! You might catch a cold !

Camalia was woken up by a sunshine piercing through her eyelid. She grumbled and rolled over, hiding behind the soft sheet.

She was about to slide back into a very comfortable and nice sleep when all of what happened the night before hit her and she tossed the sheet away, brutally sitting on the bed.

Camalia was in the most messy room she had ever seen. To be fair, she hadn't seen many, but she was convinced it was definitely not normal.

The bed itself had all those things attached to it, some kind of mechanical arms here to do... god knows what. All the windows except one were shut by planks of wood, except the one on her right, offering it's light to what she could only assume was an alarm clock. The clock-thing was resting on a drawer that was vomiting all of it's content, so filled you couldn't put a sheet of paper if you wanted to. There was gears and metal all over the place, not only the bed. The clock, of course, but also levers on the drawer and a weird lamp above her head, some kind of giant gear wheel on her right, all of these things she couldn't name and a lot of alchemy supplies scattered then and there. Books were as present as metal, in piles or tossed everywhere. There was a plan of the black rocks plastered on the wall on her left, and under it was the weirdest guitare she had ever seen, with a horn thingy sprouting out of it.

Camalia suddenly tensed up, looking around to see her own guitare, and panicking when she couldn't find it. She jumped out of the bed and started frantically walk around, hoping her precious instrument would pop out on that spot she checked 20 times already. After being absolutely convinced it wasn't here, she dramatically opened the door that lead to another bedroom. But this one was much more organized and simple. There was some books, a giant painting of the man in the amber, a lady and a baby she assumed was Varian, a wardrobe and another drawer with small drawings of Varian or that de on it.

Despite the emergency of the situation, she couldn't help but giggle at the very simple chalk drawing of the blue strip boy with his goggles that were way too big for his tiny head. It was really cute, and Camalia couldn't wait to tease him about it.

She swifted the room quickly, but her guitare was still lost. She opened the trap door and quickly ran downstairs. At the floor, there was a giant corridor with two doors on each side of it.  
One of them was big and seemed to give to the rest of the house, and the other one was small, and had a word incaved in it, but it was so poorly written and so low that Camalia didn't bother reading it.

She opened the door wide and faced... the bathroom. There was a giant squared tub and a barrel full of water beside it. Soap was carefully put on one of the corner of the tub, and the girl couldn't help but notice the weird flashy orange color of the soap.  
The bathroom sink was filled with dirty water. It hadn't been changed in days, maybe months. She couldn't be sure, but Camalia swore she saw seaweeds hanging out in there. Two toothbrush were hanging there, and one of them -probably Varian's- was covered in gears and metal and seemed to be made to put on the head.

She quickly exited, embarassed to enter their privacy. Camalia opened the second door and entered the kitchen. It was HUGE. Not as big as the lab or the castle's kitchens but it was pretty big.

Once again, no sign of her precious guitare. But there was some interesting cookies on the table... No, they were probably unhealthy. They must have been on that table for months. There was a counter, and a lot of drawers -again-, another dirty sink and a lot of kitchen stuffs.

Camalia brushed softly the table, and glanced at the two chairs sitting at the opposite of the table, awaiting for another meal that the father and son will never share again. Her eyes glimed slightly. She wish she could have done more. She wasn't able to save him. She wasn't able to help. She felt horribly guilty, she knew she let Varian down.  
It was her fault, but she couldn't have done more. She did her best.

She left the kitchen with a weight on her heart.

The next room was not exactly a room. It was... a place to pass through. There was no furnitures, and no light. Just the front door, and the door to the lab.

Camalia pushed the door that lead to the lab, and was immediatly greeted by the sight of Quirin in the amber. She looked away, the guilt still darkening her heart.

And there it was. Wisely waiting where she left it, her guitare was there, on the rock floor. Camalia immediatly went to embrace it, relieved. She put her dear instrument back on her shoulder and resting on her back, where it felt right, where it belonged.  
Since this matter was done, the music mage now had the time to think of other things. And the primarly thought that occupied her mind was Varian. Where was he ? Was he okay ? Did he do something reckless and stupid ? Probably not, but hey.

She looked around and quickly spotted her friend asleep against the amber, a sad look on his face, Ruddiger on his lap. She sighed and got closer. He had big eyebags, and was slightly shivering. It's true it wasn't especially very hot in the lab. Well, the teasing will have to wait.

Camalia picked him u-tried to picked him up and failed really badly. Wow, if he was the one to have put her in his bed 3 floors above, he was really strong. She shouldn't have been so surprised. After all, he's an inventor, and he worked alone.

He may be the strong scientist, but she clearly wasn't. Instead, she played the melody of levitation, as quietly as possible and after tucking him in his bed with Ruddiger, she went back down. Well. She didn't really have much to do. She thought about it and her eyes fell on the kitchen's sink.  
Mmh.  
Nevermind.

The sun was already settling down when Varian woke up of a dreamless sleep. He would've sleep a little more in that oh so comfortable bed of his, that he missed so much those past few months, but he got up, worried about Camalia after what happened, and immediatly sneezed. A shiver ran down his spine and he decided that after all, the bed was looking very inviting. He got rid of his boots that he still had on (which confirmed he definitely did not go to bed by himself) and got back into the welcoming warmth of the cherished bed.

But very quickly, the comforting warmth transformed into a boiling heat, and Varian had to get out of there before suffocating. He coughed doing so, and each cough was reaping his throat a little. And now he was cold.

Ruddiger was watching his friend's strange behavior, and after seeing him enter and jump out of the bed for the third time, he decided he should go get Camalia.  
The raccoon went through the half-open door and took the trap-door in Quirin's room, went down the stairs and peeked in the kitchen, where Camalia was battling against the sink, armed with her determination and some soap.

Since for now she couldn't get rid of the water outside, she simply put the horrible green thing that filled the sink into buckets she put in the weird corridor between the lab, the front door and the door to the rest of the house. At least there they wouldn't have to stare at it.  
The sink from the bathroom was already sparkling, and completely clean, she just had to finish this one. What she did not expect was to found months old dishes dipped in the opaque water.

All the plates were rotten, but hopefully, with a touch of magic, maybe she could save them. She put them aside and started working on the sink.

When Ruddiger arrived, she was halfway there. She smelled like she took a dip in the nearest lake, and also looked like it. The raccoon chittered, catching Camalia's attention. She wiped her forehead and smiled to the rodent.

-Hey Ruddiger ! What's up ? Can I help you ?

That was one of the thing he particularly liked about the girl. She always treated him as her equal, like she would talk to anyone. She saw past their different species and he loved it. He was sure that if one day she met Maximus and Pascal, they would also like this aspect of her personnality. Although, as sad as it was, she probably acted that way because of the snakes.

-Ruddy ? You okay there buddy ?

He shook his head and squealed again. He left the room and when he saw that she wasn't following, he poked his head in the kitchen again and tilted his head. A light of understandment finally crossed her eyes and she got rid of the once white apron she was wearing and followed the raccoon.

He led her to Varian's room where he was back in the bed, panting softly, sweating, and a soft blush across his face. He looked up to see who enter the room and met Camalia's worried gaze.  
He got up and immediatly started shivering. He acted as if he wasn't very sick and clearly in need of rest and walked over to Camalia who backed down. Varian stopped and frowned.

-I am not getting sick, Ball. Back in the bed, now.

Varian rolled his eyes and shook his head.

-What are you talking about, I'm fine ! I need to get to the lab to work on... on something.

It was the music mage's turn to roll her eyes. She stared at him in disbelief, arms crossed on her chest and the alchemist winced.

-Please, don't... don't make me stay in bed. He pleaded.

-Why ?

The boy looked away and squeezed his arm, sign that he was stressed or anxious. Camalia's worry rose a little bit more and she gave up her power pose. She reached out but didn't touch him. She really didn't want to be sick.

-Hey, it's okay Ball, I won't judge you, just tell me what's wrong.

It wasn't the best choice of words but it seems to work. Varian shut his eyes closed and took a deep breath. It's okay. He can trust her. He can be vulnerable around her, she's his friend.

-I-I don't want to be able to... think. To have the time to think about all this. I-I just want to dive into work- any work ! Anything. Just... I don't want to think.

Varian couldn't help but think that not so long ago, just expressing this to her would have been so easy, but after her lies, he felt like everything was to be done again. He wanted to go back to the way it was, but it seems like the wound would take more time to heal than he thought.  
Unaware of her friend's thought, Camalia relaxed. She put heer hand on his shoulders and squeezed lightly, showing her understanding and affection.

Because, oh did she understand. She always hated to think during crisis. Or after. Just, thinking about it was awful. But she knew it was necessary to move on. Although, it didn't have to be now...

-O-okay. Okay. I understand. But you're sick Varian. You probably caught a cold and all this exposure to magic for the past few months didn't help... I think. I never used magic with someone for this long, I-I don't know the side effects to it. Anyway, what I mean is, I can't let you work or just... not rest in bed. But I'll be here, so will Ruddiger, and we'll be getting your mind off of thinking, okay ?

Varian mumbled something and went back to bed, looking anxious and tired and mostly very sick. Camalia's eyes glimmered a little as she chew her bottom lip, feeling a weight in her stomach. She initially planned on going make him something hot to eat (hopefully something that would actually be edible since she had no idea how to cook), but seeing his shoulders stiff and his eyebrows curved down in a tense expression changed her mind. She got a chair from Quirin's room and sat beside the bed, Ruddiger already comfortably installed next to his friend.

She just had the time to sit down that Varian already spoke, eager to get his mind off of any thoughts.

-So, hum... I've been meaning to ask, you told me you loved "The Tales of Flynnigan Ryder", and I-uh... I wanted to know why. I mean, you had so many other books to read, and-and you have ! But why are they your favourites ?

Camalia took the time to think and smiled fondly, looking in the distance.

-Well, he had everything. He was adventuring all around the world, helping people and getting the girls. He fought for the good he believed in, he was seeing beautiful scenery, travelling, just... getting out there and seeing the world by himself... with Lady Mason of course.

Varian snorted.

-Obviously.

Suddenly the music mage had and idea. She got up on the chair and drew an imaginary sword from her belt. She pointed it to the sky with a serious expression.

-"How dare you kidnap my precious Lady right before my eyes, Baron Von Lugner ?! Return her immediatly or suffer the consequencies !"

The alchemist laughed and sat on the bed, looking down as if Cama- Flynnigan Ryder was down his tower, claiming Lady Mason as if she was his.

-"Your ridiculous threats do not frighten me, you miserable thief ! I stand here, in my castle, surrounded by guards loyal to me and doors I can easily lock. What do you have but this small sword and stupid hope ?"

Camalia jumped on the bed and yield the sword, saying the next line, and Varian grunts and answered. They play this little game for a while, from time to time making Ruddiger play Lady Mason. They laughed and joked around for a while before calming down and talking a bit.

As the day went by, and the night took his place, they were both getting more and more tired, but Camalia waited until Varian fall asleep before allowing herself to finally rest.

It was the middle of the night when Varian awoke. He was in tears, constantly pulling on his shirt right where his heart was, as if it could calm it down. A drop of sweat ran from his forehead to his trembling chin as he took in his surroundings and was slowly relaxing. He patted by his side and found Camalia's hand, that had fallen asleep on the chair and was resting her head on the bed, and on his other side Ruddiger's fur.  
He took a deep breath and fell back on the soft pillow, wet with tears and sweat, stroking gently his raccoon fur and holding his friend's hand, not too strong to not wake her up, but with a despair that would made her heart ache.  
His anchors were there. It was okay. They were okay.

But one thing was for sure, he couldn't fall back asleep after that dream.  
And he was all alone.  
In the middle of the night.  
With no distraction whatsoever.  
And what he dreaded the most happened.

He thought.

Camalia was in the middle of a very sweet dream for once. It was full of better days, outside of jail, with new people, good people. Full of new things, and mostly full of the blue sky. The wonderful blue sky that seemed like it never lasted.

-Camalia...

She was gently shook awake. It was early morning, the sun was pointing it's nose through the window, despite the plak of woods there to seal it. Varian was wide awake, smiling at her, but she saw the dark circles and the point of sadness in his eyes.  
Not that it was unfamiliar. But she didn't like seeing this on her friend's face.

She streched herself, still half-asleep.

-Good morning Ball ! What do you want to do ? I've got ton of ideas if you want.

Varian smiled grew a little bit, happy to see how his best friend cared about him, and immediatly put his well-being first. Well to be clear, he wasn't happy to see that she wasn't really taking care of herself of thinking about herself, but he was glad that she was there. And was willing to help, no matter what.  
But sadly...

-Camalia, I... I've been thinking-

The music mage straightened on the chair, concern and worry painting itself on her face.

-Oh no, I-I'm sorry Varian ! You should have wake me up sooner !

She seemed genuinely bummed out, and was blaming herself for not preventing it. In any other situation, your friend apologizing for letting you think would be rather hilarious. What, does he not want you to be smart ? To have good grades ? Or just to think, reflect on things ? What a terrible friend.  
But in this situation, very peculiar and unusual, it just squeezed Varian's heart in a very uncomfortable way. After all, their friendship is really weird. And they met at a point in both of their lives where they were at their lowest. It was difficult to talk, but not as much to understand.

And at that point, Varian understood that his friend felt responsible and remorseful. Because in the past, he understood it may have caused her pain, and at that time no one was there to prevent her from thinking. He understood that she felt like she let him down. That she thought she was being a bad friend, that she didn't do the right thing.  
But she was wrong. And he wished someone told him that.

-No no no, hey Camalia, i-it's okay ! I'm okay, everything is fine. I just... Listen, I think I might have...

The alchemist sighed, trying to put in words exactly what he didn't want to hear nor acknowledge. Not really the easiest thing to do in the world.

-It's possible that I've... known. That this...

He gestured to Camalia and her guitare.

-...this wouldn't... it wouldn't work. To-to free my dad.

Saying that clearly took a lot out of him, and he took a deep breath, trying to focus on saying what he had to say and avoid the flood from happening. Camalia was listenning, and right now that's all he needed.

-I am not saying I... mourned. Far from it. Really far. But... I-I don't think that... I don't think that my dad can be...

The knot in his stomach was heavier and heavier, his nose tickled and his view was blurry, despite his best effort to keep his emotions in. He managed -god knows how- to keep his voice relatively steady, and kept going.

-What I mean to say is that... my d-dad... he can't be... h-he can't be...

The distress was intense, he couldn't say it but he had to. He had to admit that his father was gone. A tear rolled down his cheeks, followed by many others.  
He had to say it.  
Camalia took his hand and pressed gently, meaning he didn't have to continue, she understood.  
But he had to say it.  
He just needed to say it in one go. Put some context, useless sentences around it so he could blurt it out.

-W-while I was in jail, I-... I thought about it and... If the princess' hair couldn't do anything to... to help, then nothing will. I tried to regain hope by thinking about what you could do but... I don't think I ever... believed it ? If that makes sense ?

The music mage nodded calmly and he wiped away some tears, a very weak smile on his lips.

-A-anyway, I know now that...

He took a deep breath.

-I-I know that my dad is trapped. Most likely... f-forever.

There. He said it. He couldn't say more. He couldn't say Quirin was dead, that he was gone, that he would never see him smile or hug him close ever agian, that he would never, never say that he was proud of him. He couldn't say it. It was too soon. He couldn't.

Camalia leaned closer and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her, burrying his face in her shoulders, letting the tears flow. She brushed her thumb on his back, trying to calm him. They stayed like this a while, Varian trying to process the fact that it was said now, written into stone : he couldn't help his dad. Camalia was just trying to ease his distress, as much as she could. Once the alchemist was seemingly calm, they broke the hug and weakly smiled at eachothers.  
An awkward silence fell and neither of them knew what to say.  
Maybe it was better to just expose his decision to her. Varian cleared his throat.

-So, hum... I- My jailmate, that I talked you about, hum Andrew ? Okay, well he has a plan, but it's probably a little bit very illegal ?

The mage shrugged it off and smirked.

-Oh well you know, Corona and laws don't really go together.

Varian's brows went upward, slightly interested.

-Really ? That's not the feeling they are giving.

-I read a lot of law books after all ! She chuckled. And I can assure you Corona doesn't respect half of it, like for example not putting a 4 years old behind bars.

Camalia gritted her teeth, looking upset.

-But... didn't you asked to be put in jail ?

-I was four Varian ! I was a kid, I-I'm still a kid ! And I mean sure, I would've stayed in the cell even now but they knew why. They knew why I was there, they knew about my curse, and no one bothered to even call a-a wizard or a mage or even a regular doctor ! The king and queen never came visit me for someone's sake ! I've been living in their basement for 10 years, and they never came to see me ! I WAS FOUR ! THEY DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO HELP !

Varian eyes widened. He didn't thought she would hold such a grudge against the royalties. Distracting her would probably be for the better.

-And me ? Should I have been put in jail ?

The guitare girl seemed to calm down immediatly and winced at her friend. Hoping it wouldn't hurt him. That would be the last thing he needed.

-Welllll, you did some pretty messed up things, Ball.

Varian rolled his eyes and shrugged it off. Surprised by his reaction, Camalia snorted and bursted in laughters, immediatly forgetting her wrath. Happy to have helped her, Varian joined in. They accidentally awoke a very sleepy Ruddiger in the process.  
Of course his misdeeds were still hurting. They were scars that most likely would never heal.  
But with Camalia, he felt like he could joke about it. He felt safe, and he knew she wouldn't judge him or give him a frightened look.

When they calmed down, the mage stated more seriously :

-But honestly Varian, no. You shouldn't have. You're... you're a child, and you just did things because no one helped you. You were in pain, an unbearable pain, and left completely alone. No one should go through that, let alone someone as young as us. The entire year you were in jail, no one came to help you. It's not right. It's not fair. It's wrong, it's so, so wrong.

Varian opened his mouth but nothing came out. It was the first time someone actually said that he shouldn't have been locked up. He assumed that after explaining her everything she just agreed with the royal decisions but... it appears he had been wrong. He frowned, trying to find something to reply but there was nothing to say. He simply gave her a grateful smile and decided to simply expose the Saporian's plan.

A pretty simple plan, to be honest. One of the saporian, a mage that went with the name Clementine, had to use her wand of oblivion she hid on the King and Queen, and once they had amnesia, they convince them to let them took over and rule the kingdom.  
As soon as he had time and ressources, Varian was to work on a solution that would replicate the effect of the wand on a larger scale, and reset all of Corona's memory.

That way, Varian could start over, without the weight of his past, and the Saporians would get their kingdom back.

Camalia had listened without interrupting, but growing more worried at every sentences. At the end she had a very concerned frown. Her friend was looking at her expectantly, but the mage was conflicted.

-Varian, that's-

That's a bad idea. The fact that everyone forgot your mistakes doesn't mean you did. You won't be happier that way.

-I-I don't...

I don't think that the Saporians taking over is a good idea. First of all they don't know how to rule, and second, nothing says that they won't make Corona hell on earth.

-I don't think that-

I don't think that you should do it. It will only make things worse. If the mix of magic and science don't explode in your face, something else will. And once the princess and her friends will be back, you and the saporians won't stand a chance. I'm convinced you won't.  
Don't do it.  
Don't.

-I don't think that you should be going alone.

The alchemist's smile had been fading as Camalia was trying to speak. He could feel she didn't approve. But he needed her to approve. She had to. Someone had to tell him he was right.  
But her last sentence was the last thing he expected.  
He looked at her blanckly, a small confused smile on his lips.

-W-what ? No, of course I won't, you... you'll be there, and-

-Varian.

Her tone was serious and determined.

-I can't go back. Not now.

They looked at eachother, Varian feeling increasingly nauseous and petrified as the conversation went on. But above that, he could feel the knot of rage in his stomach making it's way through his throat, ready to burst out any minute.

-...what ?


	14. Run, little plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curse for a curse

An angel passed. Varian went from shock, hurt and disbelief to a dark and thinking face, gazing into the void. Camalia stood there, letting him digest the information, anxiously fidgetting with her hands, her eyes softly glowing.

-No...

The word was a whisper, but in the silence, Camalia heard it as loud as a scream. She looked up, and Varian was terrifying. He looked mad, his eyes piercing through her like daggers. He looked exactly like when he slammed on the cell's bars, talking to her like she was a threat, an ennemy.

-We said...

The boy talked slowly, threateningly, his gaze still locked on her.

-...no more secrets.

Camalia gulped, trying to get her thoughts in order. She leaned forward, trying to put impact in the words she was about to say.

-Varian, I-

-WE SAID : NO MORE SECRETS !

The yell made the girl jerk back into the chair, echoing in the entire house, and probably overheard by the guards downstairs. But that wasn't what she was thinking about at the time. She was staring wide-eyed to her friend, enraged, now standing on the bed, his fists clunched, looking sinister and dangerous. The light behind him made him seems more dark, and his shadow was cast over Camalia, encompassing her and almost trapping her under his wrath.

-I don't care about your excuses.

His voice was low, aggressive.

-You PROMISED-

As his voice rose again he closed his eyes shut, making an impressive effort to stay calm.

-You promised, he started again, that from now on, we would tell eachother the truth. We would tell eachother everything. You said you were my friend.

There was movement outside. And no matter how much Camalia wanted to clarify things with Varian, she couldn't afford to go back to jail. The boy laughed, sounding unstable and irrational. He didn't seem to hear or see anything but his rage... and Camalia.

-I can't BELIEVE I trusted you. I clung on you like an idiot, thinking you were some kind of-of savior, of help in the dark pit I was in. You LIED TO ME, Camalia ! And not just once ! You lied all the time, about everything, you... you used this kind of fog of forgiveness I was in, abusing it as you wished ! I am not taking it anymore, I'm tired of all of this.

The mage was only half-listenning. And as much as what she was hearing was making her heart ache, the sight of the guards entering the building sent a wave of fear into her core. If she went back to jail now, she was dead. And so was the entire kingdom. She looked around, trying to find a way out.

-You said you were a poor weak girl, unable to do any powerful magic when you are a music-mage.

Camalia stopped in the middle of the room. She had been pacing from a window to another, trying to figure out exactly how much time they had left before being discovered. But the mention of her- of the people got her full attention. She turned her eyes to the angry boy and it was cold and harsh.

-I am not. a music mage. Not like you think.

Varian had a disgusted look on his face but Camalia didn't even flinch.

-Liar. You lied like you always have. You are one of them, you told me so yourself. And you're stupid reaction of denial whenever anyone bring it up is probably to cover another lie.

The mage gaze fell as dark as Varian's, if not more.

-I don't care that we're friends, no one talk about them like that. I've seen, read more like, my people being treated like pests, eliminated as such, and all you can find about them is a few lines in a book saying we were weird and we died. I don't know anything about them, Varian. Because your people's books didn't give a shit about it.

That cut the alchemist short. He didn't know how to answer, but the anger was still there. He wanted to insult them, but he couldn't. Because like she said, he didn't know anything about them, not even enough to form a coherent insult that would piss her off. Admitting that she was right only irritated him more.  
He was about to answer when the sound of the trap clapping against the ground in the other room was heard.  
Both of their eyes shot straight to the door and back to eachother. They had a split moment of realization right before Varian opened his mouth, with the intention to scream and lead the guard there, but Camalia was faster. She grabbed him, Ruddiger and her guitare, making sure to clap her hand over his mouth, kicked the plank of woods protecting the window to break, making a huge noise and quickly hid in the weird closet Varian owned.

She was still holding him tight, despite his struggles and him being way stronger than her usually, the adrealine and mostly fear to die an horrendous death was keeping her hand over his mouth.  
Her plan was simple. She didn't immediatly spotted the closet, and if the guard was distracted enough by something else, he would go past it.

The breath of the mage is short. Through a hole in the door she sees the guard enter and scan the room, to stop on the window with the broken wood and ran to it. He looked from left to right and into the forest, before signaling to the others that the fugitives had run into the woods.  
He left the room in a hurry, and noises indicated that everyone left the building.

That's when she felt something wet land on her hand still over her friend's mouth. She looked down, realizing that Varian's struggles to break free were weak and sloppy, tears running down his face. He is trembling, she can feel it, and she knew she had caused his distress. But the guards weren't far enough. No matter how much it pained her to see him like this and to know it was her fault, she had to wait. As futile as it was she hugged him closer, trying to ease his desolation. She felt like a kidnapper, a liar, and generally a terrible person. And regardless of how much she was trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing, she hated hurting her friend.

Once she was convinced the guards were gone for good, Camalia slowly put her hand away, expecting screams, shout, cries... but nothing. Varian just kept crying, sometime small whimpers escaping his lips.  
She released him from her arms, and once again, he didn't run away like she thought he would. He stumbled backward and curled up against a wall, hugging his knees and hiding his face.

Ruddiger soon joined him and Varian hugged his pet close.

The mage's mind was racing. In one hand, if she told him the truth, she could risk his safety and the entire kingdom's, but on the other hand... there was a broken, confused, outraged boy in front of her, sobbing and whining, and that boy was her friend. Even if he wasn't, Camalia's natural need to help others was acting up again.  
It was stupid. It was careless, short-sighted, it was awfully dangerous, and not just for her.  
She wasn't stupid. But she was human.

The mage kneeled in front of him, and even if she expected rejection, she landed a comforting hand on his forearm. But he didn't shrugg it off, and the girl could only assume it was because he was too hurt to worry about such a trivial thing.

-Varian, the snakes are not gone.

Her voice was soft and reassuring, and under the revelation, two eyes full of tears and worry appeared above the boy's arm and looked at her, waiting for a next part. Camalia took a deep breath. There was no going back now. She unleashed hell.

-The song from the heart is an ancient music mage incantation I found out of pure luck. You have to sing a song that reflect how you deeply feel, and if it's done right, it can break any curses or spells. But if it's done wrong... Well the point is that the one I sang was... not my actual song from the heart. Something changed that didn't make it entirely true.

Varian was listenning, looking confused at that last part. He tilted his head slightly, and the mage caught the silent question.

-It was you.

Both her friend and his raccoon looked surprised, as if it wasn't obvious. As if the boy's arrival didn't shook her world upside down. As if she wasn't currently outside, out of jail, running away from the royal guards and about to kick the snakes outta her life.  
Like hey. Really ? You blind or something ?  
Camalia just narrowed her eyes looking at them. She sighed and chuckled, quickly rolling around laughing.

The raccoon and the boy looked at eachothers, unaffected by her hilarious state.

Once she calmed down, and the reality of her situation hit her all over again, she took a deep shaky breath.

-I didn't want to tell you because we are still linked. I managed to make walls between my thoughts to hide things from them. But saying things out loud is as good as if there was no walls at all. So, now they know that I know, and they can't play around anymore. They wanted to make me believe I was free only to take that freedom away again. I know them, I knew they would act like that. Although I have to admit I broke down when I played the song and saw they didn't disappear. You probably saved the whole kingdom by stepping in like you did.

Varian frowned, unsure on how the situation had changed between the mage and the snakes. And Camalia knew it was unclear.

-That song reflected part of what I feel anyway. It didn't completely got rid of my curse, but it cut a part of the link. The life link. I could feel it and I'm sure they did too. If I die, they're free. And if they're free, as invincible and powerful as they are, the kingdom is doomed. If they stop there. The thing about that curse is that they can get to me but I can't get to them.

The alchemist still hadn't moved. He was just staring suspiciously at her, as if she was going to pull yet another stunt to double-cross him, as if she was the ennemy. And Camalia understood that after admitting out loud he had to move on from saving his dad, and build himself a new life (even if she did not agree with his methods), hearing that your only support wasn't going to be there and betrayed you once again was unnerving to say the least. But this time, she told him everything. She didn't hid anything else, she came clean and he knew as much as her.

She tried to put that in her eyes as she looked back at him, sitting on her folded legs, looking neutral and sincere, like an open book.

To be honest, Varian had mixed feelings. After her abusing his trust so much, he couldn't get back to blindly trusting her once more. But at the same time, he felt like she was genuine and just really bad at human interaction, since she lacked them all those years. She was probably more of a caring and true friend with him than anyone he had ever known... including his dad.

She knew more than anyone what he felt and what he was going through.

He didn't know what to do, so he just stared back, not sure how to react.

Camalia waited, not wanting to push him around and force him to do things he would regret. Despite the deadly urgency of the situation, she waited.  
She sat there, legs crossed and hands resting on her lap, gazing upon his reaction.

Varian's mind was tumbling from thoughts to thoughts, some telling him to knock her out and run away as fast as he could, some recommending some meditation, some crying to do things to let it go. But none told him to forgive her. Not like that.  
If she wished for forgiveness, she had to earn it, unlike the past.

So the alchemist got up and expressed his feelings.

Camalia tensed up, but took the blow without collapsing.  
The sound of creacking wood made her look up and her heart stopped beating. She quickly grabbed Varian's hand that was on the doorknob and yanked him backward.  
He stumbled back before crashing on the wall of the closet, letting out some nasty words.

-Hey, Camalia ! Wha-

-Are you insane ?! She furiously whispered. I just told you the snakes are looking for me, and they'll be there soon. You can't go out now ! Do you want to die ?!

The alchemist looked at her dead in the eyes and didn't answer. She saw the darkness and struggle in his stare, and felt her heart drop a little.  
Ruddiger gazed at them back and forth, worry crippling his forehead.  
Camalia blankly stared at Varian, until she suddenly got up.

-Well, I don't want you to die.

She reached out for him, and after a little hesitation, he grabbed her hand.  
Don't get me wrong, he still didn't trust her. But in this situation, she knew what she was doing more than him. Plus, he was almost convinced that she cared and never actually planned on purposefully hurting him.  
The girl smiled, well aware of all that.

-Okay, listen. We're going to get out of there, but don't run away. Even if you have nothing to do with this, the snakes will attack you to lure me in. I have to get to a specific point in the woods to play the real song. They won't let me through that easily, it's going to be a deadly race. The party that win stays alive.

She winced.

-Not really uplifting, but hey. There could be no race at all.

Varian rolled his eyes. Way to be positive in such a dangerous situation. Also, what an absolutely amazing pep talk. He surely didn't feel like he was about to die in merely minutes. Great.

Once her guitare was settled on her back, the music mage took a deep breath, and with shaky hands and shiny eyes, she opened the door.

She... Opened the door.

Come on. Open the door.

Why won't this door open ?!

Camalia was pulling, pushing, but the door didn't move an inch. She looked through the crack where she saw the room and the guard leave but... It was pitch black. They didn't spend THAT long in the closet, it was really odd... And alarming.  
Suddenly, a hissing laugh behind the door froze their blood and Camalia felt a strong shiver go up her spine. Her hand shakingly left the doorknob.

-My, my, little plant~... Did you really think we would get to the part where you run ? How cute of you. You should know better than that.

Don't panic. That's what they want. Stop the sweat dropping from your chin. Stop the trembling of your arms. Stop the numbing in your legs. You're not weak, you're not scared. You're capable. Stay calm and cool, and think. You just have to think.  
She turned around to meet Varian's terrified eyes, which only made her own fear grow. They needed time. Time to breath and think.

Camalia opened her mouth, searching for encouraging soothing words but none came to mind. Instead, she looked around for something useful to use, while mentally counting her musical spells, hoping to stumble upon one that would be useful.  
Varian quickly understood and did the same, shuffling through his closet.

The melody of growth... No, there were no plants close enough. The melody of heal was useless, the melody of hurt was a pure no-no. What good could the melody of levitation bring ? They would float to the ceiling of the closet ? The melody of comfort would be useful to calm down, but in her current state of mind, it would probably transform into some kind of melody of freaking out.

While she her mind was raging to find a solution, Witheria decided to keep talking behind the plank of wood.

-You know, I really thought you were smarter than that. I mean, you revealed the master plan you've been planning for years to spare the boy's poor feelings, and now you're both going to die, suffocating in there.

The melody of speed could only be used on objects, maybe projecting one of the box against the door... no, Witheria was too strong, it would only explode and hurt them both. The melody of changing matters could be pretty handy, but Camalia had no idea what to do with it. Plus, it drained a lot of energy, and she needed to run then use the song from the heart after. The melody of defense summoned a shield, which would be pretty pathetic in their current situation. The melody of attack ? No, she already tried to use it once on them, and they easily deflected the shock wave. And once again, it drained her.

-It's okay, little plant~... All you have to do is let the air finish their routine around your lungs, and once the cabin will be filled of unbreathable air, you and your friend will just painfully die ! I've seen worse, believe me.

No, there was nothing, nothing she could do. They were trapped and they were going to die, and it was all her fault. If only she had kept her mouth shut, maybe she could have saved Varian, even if it meant losing his friendship. At least he would be alive. She had been stupid, and reckless, Witheria was right, she was always right, she should have never even lived to begin with-

-Camalia !

A tap on her shoulder made her look up. Through her building tears, she saw Varian anxiously looking at the door while whispering at her, as if the snakes couldn't hear him.

-Camalia, can you put up those walls you talked about ? The ones to think without the... the things knowing ?

The music mage looked at him blankly for a minute, before whipping her tears away and nod weakly.  
He gazed at her, waiting for a green light. She concentrated a minute then nodded again.

-Okay, I have an idea.

Then he simply holded Ruddiger in front of her face.

The kids had been silent for a while now. Witheria gave her sister an anxious look, which she only responded to with a soft hiss.  
They always acted like they were better and stronger and so sure of victory, but the truth was, they were absolutely terrified of Camalia. The girl was inimaginably strong.

As much magic wise than determination wise. She was really smart and creative, two qualities that were really threatening to them. They've been working for years to break her spirit, and this year, they were almost there. The girl had given up on a lot of things, and she seemed to be finally losing hope.

Then that... boy showed up. Whenever they felt like she was letting go, he was there to convince her to keep going, to give her stupid support. For his case, the sisters considered that violence wasn't going to be the solution. They needed to be more subtil, and that was Decaiera range of actions.

They had done their best to ruin their frienship and drive the boy away, but everytime they more or less sucessfully patched things up. It was enraging. This time, they thought they got them. Varian was on an absolute rampage and Camalia only made it worse by physically brutalizing him, which surely did not help.

But once again, they made up. And for the life of them, the snakes couldn't figure out how. Nor why for that matter.

They had no idea what was that thing in the forest Camalia needed to get to, and that scared them. So they decided to simply prevent them from leaving. Then the boy said he had an idea and they didn't get to see what, which only made their worry grow.

Suddenly, a sound was heard in the room next door, and Decaiera immediatly swifted towards the door, just in time to see a pair of goggles disappear in the trapdoor. Her hearts fatsened and she called for her sister.

Considering the situation, Decaiera wouldn't let her leave her position if she wasn't absolutely convinced the kids had left. Witheria let her eyes gaze upon the door one last time before she relulanctly left it alone to go see her sister.

-I sssaw them, sister ! I don't know how but they got here and disssssappeared in the hatch !

It was very rare for them to let their 's' get longer than necessary, they considered it degrading. Decaiera was truly upset.

-It'll be alright, sister. They don't have much time ahead of us, and with their tiny wobbly legs, they won't get far. We will catch up on them in no time.

The lighter snake nodded before turning to Witheria, dead serious.

-We can not keep playing with her like that, Witheria. The life link is broken, we shouldn't have given her an opportunity to think of a plan. When we catch up with them, we'll kill them ourselves.

Witheria hesitated. As violent as she appeared to be, Decaiera had always been the cruelest. She had no problem with killing, while With' found it guts wrenching. She likes to hurt, not murder. But in that case...

Witheria agreed and they slithered away.

In the closet, Camalia and Varian had heard everything, and they were horrified. The alchemist prayed silently that they would leave his raccoon alone when they find out their little trick.  
Once they heard them go through the trapdoor and left the house, following Ruddiger, the two friends bursted out of the closet and took a long sip of fresh air.

They quickly got on their feet and jumped out of the window, only surviving thanks to Camalia's levitation spell. Varian agreed that following her was probably his only chance of survival right now, so he did. They ran as fast as they could through the forest, heading, unsurprinsigly, toward Corona.  
Of course, since Camalia had to work on her... thing while she was in prison, she had to be able to modify it and go back to her cell in less than a day.

They were already pretty far from the village when they heard a yell behind them. Camalia quickly turned her head and cursed. It was Captain, riding a very random horse.  
It's not like they had enough problem as it is. Now she also had to make sure Cap' wasn't going to be collateral damage.

She turn her head back just in time to avoid slamming into a branch. She signaled to Varian that nodded, notifying her that he saw. The music mage focused back on her steps and her breath.  
Prison wasn't exactly the best place to have good physical exercise, and she knew that. She quickly saw that Varian was way more in shape than her, and even if she was fast, she was rapidly losing strengh. Thankfully, she should be able to run long enough to reach the machine.

A giant and outraged hiss broke through the forest, and Varian and Camalia exchanged a look.

The snakes figured out their trick.


	15. Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another song from the heart, apparently the first one wasn't enough...
> 
> Don't worry guys, this isn't the end ! There's still lots of pain she has to go through <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in here has been published (just the lyrics) on the instagram ! @thecurseoflifeig  
> I'm potentially looking for someone willing to actually sing it.

And so, they ran.

Without Maximus, the captain of the guards was much slower than usual, but was still on a horse, and the two companions had to be sly in order to not get caught. But at some point, neither the horse nor the captain cared about getting them.

A deafening, atrocious sound behind them had changed those priorities.

They could hear trees after trees falling down behind them, enraged hissing and violent thuds, sign that the snakes were coming closer, and they weren't in a good mood.  
Once again Varian prayed for Ruddiger, his heart sore at the idea that his best friend could have been eaten out of anger.

But something even worse was happening has this thoughts crossed his mind.

Camalia was losing speed. And she knew it.  
But her lungs were burning and her feet were bloody. She could barely feel her legs and was threatning to fall any seconds. Her vision was blurry and she could taste blood in her oh so dry mouth.

She stumbled once, then twice.  
Both her and Varian's breath were short, and as the horse was now running between them, they could feel doom and death looming on them.

Suddenly, a hand reached out to Camalia, and she slowly looked up to see Captain looking straight ahead, worry, fear and resolution in his eyes.  
She quickly understood.

-Not... Without... Varian...

She could barely articulate the sentence, showing in how much pain she was in.  
Captain greeted his teeth and closed his hand, pulling away from Camalia.

She closed her eyes, resigned to die. She was about to stop running, when she felt lifted from the ground and before she could register what was going on, she was sitting behind Captain.  
The music mage immediatly turned to the other side of the horse, where Varian was running. But he wasn't there.  
For a split second, atrocious fear pierced her guts. Did he fall ? Trip on something ? Why wasn't he there ? Was he dead ? Was he-

Then she realised someone was sitting behind her and a wave of relief hit her when she turned around and saw her friend sitting behind her, out of breath, clearly in pain, holding his chest.

Once she was reassured, she turned toward Captain and the path straight ahead.  
She pointed on the side and opened her mouth to speak, but all she could do is inhale and exhale quickly, incoherent mumbling making their way through her lips. Surprised, she placed a hand over her mouth.

-You don't have enough air into your lungs yet. Calm down first, then you'll explain.

Cap's voice was soothing and exceptionally calm given the circumstances.  
The racket of trees being uprooted and giving their last breath, or the high-pitched hissing that was resonnating in the forest and the soul of every living being never stopped. Camalia was hit by the realization that all those noises were being distant the more she was running, and now that she was on the back of a horse, all of them came back like a punch, and she had to cover her ears.  
She kept whispering apologies to the poor trees that had to suffer the consequences of her decisions, to Varian and Captain that were dragged in that curse she worked so hard to get rid off, to that horse that was running, probably terrified to the bone, to the insects, the plants, the planet.

The girl was sorry, oh so sorry, it was all her fault, she should have never been so selfish. The curse was her burden to keep, and not theirs. Because she tried to get rid of it, because she tried to run, because she was scared, because of her, everything and everyone were getting hurt.  
She should have stayed their to endure the snakes hits and anger.  
It should have been her.  
She deserved it.  
She was a horrible person.  
It was all her fault.  
It is all her fault.

She had to fix it.

Despite the burn that air was making in her lungs, despite the taste of blood she had in her mouth, despite the numb in her legs and the way her arms were shaking, she pointed in a direction and tapped on Cap's shoulder.

Thankfully he understood and followed her wish. He was convinced Corona would be far more secure than wherever she was leading them, but he couldn't in his right mind take the monsters behind them back to his king and queen and back to all of the people.  
He was conflicted, and the girl's confidence and the fact that she apparently knew what she was doing convinced him to follow her directions.  
The kids behind him were still weak and struggling to breath but they were slowly getting better, soon enough, he hoped, for them to execute whatever plan they had in mind.

The horse was fast. Well, it was a horse. But he had the best rider on his back.  
Sadly, the giant murderous anger driven snakes knocking down trees were faster. Much faster. They quickly took back the time they lost chasing that stupid rodent, and they were getting close. So close the wall of trees weren't enough to hide their greatness.  
Varian could already see their belly-thing, and he yelled.

-They're getting closer !

Captain restrained himself to look back at the horror they were trying to outrun, focusing on not making the horse trip and dooming them all.  
Camalia pointed right again, and he followed.  
Right, right, left, forward.... Right.

Did she actually know where she was going or was she just trying to lose the thing chasing them ?

Suddenly the girl vigorously pointed at a giant tree and leaned over against Cap's back to be heard.

-THERE ! Stop before, there's a ravine right past that tree !

Apparently she knew.  
Captain pulled on the reins and Camalia hoped down the horse, almost crashing head first in the mud, but she regained her balance and ran behind the tree.

Now that they had stopped, Captain peaked behind them and he felt his stomach drop.

The snakes where enormous. Their heads could be seen above the forest while their bodies were slithering and chopping down trees, burrying rives and slapping any animals foolish enough to cross their paths. They had this look of utter and complete rage on their face that sent chills in Captain's neck. He could feel a knot form on his throat.  
Nonetheless, and as idiotic it may have appeared in that situation, he drew his sword and took his stand.  
The tip of his sword was reflecting his feeling, despite the tough face he had put on. It was trembling, shaking so much it was a blur.

He wasn't going down so easily.

While Captain was getting ready to fight for his life, Varian had slid down the horse and joined Camalia behind the tree. She was under a huge blanket, covering... something. He wasn't sure what, but was pretty sure he was about to find out.

-Okay, this is fine... Not broken... Perfect. Maybe we'll make it out afterall.

-What is this ?

The music mage popped out of the blanket and tugged on it, revealing... a thing. It sure looked like it served some purpose, but what ?  
It was a pile of sticks and metal parts, some kind of instruments, even glass and silk, he could see coton deep into the thing. Everthing was tied together with rope, bolts and some other unknown thing. It looked messy, and weird, but functionnal. For whatever function it was supposed to serve.

Camalia was taking some branches laying there and it took Varian a second to realized it was also attached to the thing. She started strapping the branches on her body, that it's her arms, legs, even head and torso, but she let her hands free. Once everything was there, she took a few steps forward and the branches tensed up through their rope-joints.

Then she started to gesticulate and a frightful din exploded in the forest, almost deafening Varian.

-This is what's going to save our lives. Some stuffs to help the real song from the heart. I read in a book that more instruments could make a melody more powerful, and I really need all the power I can have to defeat the curse.

Ah yes. Let's make noise to drive the snakes away. Great plan.  
If she was planning to sing above this atrocious cacophony, maybe it was time to tell her that no one would even hear her.  
Varian opened his mouth, ready to share his thoughts when the last tree separating the snakes from the three humans and that one horse fell down.

The snakes had stopped, and for a few seconds that felt like forever, they all stared at eachothers.  
The horse broke the weird staring contest by getting back up and racing straight to the forest, and to safety with a shrill neigh.

Decaiera hissed softly, anger distorting her features, ready to talk, but was cut by her sister.

-You pathetic, foul, disgusting humans. Did you imagine in some wondrous dream that you could dupe us ? That rodent merely slowed us down. You should have expected better from your curse, little plant.

But Camalia wasn't listening, only enraging the two gigantic monsters more. She had her eyes closed, guitare in hand, her chest rising slowly as she took deep breaths.

-How dare you ignore us ?! We are your curse, we are your doom ! You cannot hope for distraction when death is upon you.

Once again the music mage ignored them. Varian fell down, fear clouding his mind and numbing his legs. Fear and probably also that good ol' run they had. But let's say it's only fear.  
Captain was brave, not foolish. As long as the things weren't attacking him, he wasn't going to attack back. For now, all he could see is that they had a big mouth but didn't take much actions. Although he did see the amount of damage they made back in jail.

-STOP IGNORING US !

Witheria, the hot headed one, charged on Camalia, ready do gulp her down, to finish with this curse, to kill her and be free.  
But moments away from falling to the other side, the music mage rose her head and pronounced those words with a clear and deep voice.

-My name is Camalia, and today I will perform the song from the heart to free myself from my curse ! As long as the melody will play, neither Witheria nor Decaiera will be able to hurt anyone. This is the condition. If the song failed, it is that my heart has changed. Then through years and pain, the new song of heart I'll have to gain.

The song of heart had yet again been summoned, and the spell acted immediatly, violently pulling Witheria away from the mage. She crashed down on some trees a couple of meters away, Camalia coldly glaring at her.  
She looked at Varian and Captain, now staring at her, waiting.  
She didn't want them to hear this.  
In her plan, in her head, it was supposed to only be her, and her curse. And now, the two people she was the closest to were there. And this time, she had to be completely, utterly open.  
Open like no human should ever be open in such a short amount of time.

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Take the guitare.  
Move the right elbow.  
And sing.

"I'm in pain.

But the pain I'm feeling inside,

Overwhelming, eating me upside down,

Is everything I can feel.

No one's coming to save me...

Are they ?"

The melody was sad, low and slow. Camalia refused to meet her friends eyes, focusing on the song and getting it down. Every word was a weight leaving her shoulder, but the burning look of Varian's and Cap's was like a mountain on her back. She felt old, weak and useless. She felt naked and stupid.  
Yet every word she spoke she poured her heart in it, her broken twisted heart.

She started to move, and although she did looked pretty stupid, the music rising behind her was worth every moment of it, and no one, not even the snakes thought of making fun of her, not even one snarky comment. The music got harder, angrier, there was more and more percussions echoing.  
When Camalia spoke, it was a cry, a tear without any leaving her eyes, a call for help and a whisper of forgiveness.

"And I'm in pain !

I feel so lonely, surrounded by people,

Feel like I'm been eaten alive in a gigantic black hole

But I'm all alone"

Every sentence, every word felt so right and they were so strong, vibrating in the ground, aligning with the melody, dancing around her and screaming at the same time. It was like a show you couldn't take your eyes off at. Even if they could, the snakes wouldn't have attacked.  
Unlike the first song from the heart, it didn't take some time for the words to sink into each person there. It was printed in their heart, so loud and clear, written in their minds in letters of fire.

"I'm in pain

No matter the bruises and broken bones

Despite the blood and the darkness surrounding my every move

Regardless of the cold of my feet and the warmth in my eyes

Even though my throat is aching from all the screaming

There is no more light for me...

Is it ?"

There was such despair and resignation in her voice, in the song, every fiber of their souls could feel it.  
When a sentence ended, a piece of her soul went with it, hitting her curse and slapping her friends like a wake up call.  
The melody was slow and sad and so full of nothing again. Camalia's voice were as much.

For a split second, Varian wondered if she actually wrote it beforehand or this actually was a cry of her heart right there, right now.

"And I'm in pain.

I feel breathless surrounded by people,

Feel like they'll be eaten alive in a gigantic black hole

I should be all alone

I should be all alone

Why aren't I all alone ?

Haven't I caused enough trouble as it is ?

Aren't I the burden you had to carry all those years ?

And I'm sorry !

I'm sorry !

I'm sorry !"

Everything went crescendo as she was making her way through the song. It came so easily and slipped on her tongue like it was the most natural thing to say, but it was a internal fight in a jungle, and she was getting more and more lost every second she was in it.  
She shouted the last part, and everything went silent for a few seconds, but everyone knew she wasn't done. The soft, sad melody arose from her guitare yet again, as she took deep breaths, not one tear rolling down her cheeks. Every single one of them was already in the song.  
When she sang again, it was as faintly and as heartbroken as the melody coming out of her instrument.

"I'm in pain.

This is all my fault, I should pay for it.

I should never, ever have come to this world

This is all my fault.

All my fault."

The forest fell quiet, more quiet than it has ever been, and more quiet than it ever will be.  
Then, slowly, the birds chirped, the wind blew, the river ran, the animals walked and sang along with the nature, a tribute to Camalia's melody. It was sad, but full of harmony, and it was beautiful. It was a noise only the five people there will ever hear, a beautiful orchestra made for one girl. She touched the soul of things and creatures that couldn't even understand her words, not only with her magic.

Afterwards the forest fell back into it's usual noise, and life resumed it's course.

Camalia opened her eyes and in the place of the two gigantic black snakes were two average sized white snakes, looking very sad. They weren't a threat anymore, the curse was gone. They were exactly the way they used to be, when they cared for Camalia an eternity ago.  
She sighed and detached herself from the machine she took years to make, and that finally fulfilled it's purpose.  
She felt like the sky was bluer, the wind was purer, everything felt lighter and better. She took a deep breath and allowed herself a small smile.

The snakes slithered pitifully to her, and she took a step back.

-Camalia, we're... It wasn't us. We're deeply sorry.

-None of what you have gone through should have happened to a young lady like you. But we were controlled by that devilish curse as much as you.

-I know.

Witheria and Decaiera smiled to eachothers, heart filled with joy that their protege agreed to let them back into her life. They were ready to crawl to her side when she rose a hand to stop them.

-I know none of this is your fault. But I was hurt. Horribly, deeply hurt. There is not blame to make, but I don't owe you anything. The wound is fresh, and I bet it will leave a scar. A scar that may disappear one day, in a very, very long time. However, you are linked to that wound. And your presences might... No, will make it bigger. I don't care that now you're all good. I don't care if it wasn't your fault. You hurt me. You're toxic to me, no matter how good you are. Please, if you care about me, leave.

The music mage looked at them in the eyes while speaking. She had been conflicted about what she should do once the curse was lifted, and she felt bad for sending them away, but she knew it was the right thing to do. For her, and for them. They needed to heal, and they couldn't do that together.

The snakes glared at her, looking hurt and offended. Witheria frowned and was about to speak... well, probably scream, but her sister nudged her softly. The darker, yet now white snake hissed, hesitated, then followed Decaiera into the woods, were they disappeared.

Camalia could finally breath again.


	16. Once upon a time, there was Saporia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were always told that Saporia was the ennemy kingdom that was united to Corona through marriage. The show also told us that the Separatists were BAD people, but there's always 2 sides to a story.

On their way back to prison, Camalia was ecstatic. She kept jumping everywhere, spinning, dancing, sometime just stopping in her track to enjoy the moment.

Her mind was free from that dark pressure it had been under all those years. She felt finally completely in control, liberated from that thing that had restrained her for so long. She could run, jump, feel the wind in her hair, the grass uner her feet, everything was... brighter. Like an invisible curtain had been lifted.

Behind her, walking at a much more reasonable speed, Varian and Captain were distractly watching her, deep in thoughts.  
They both realized something during that terrifying episode.

For Captain, it was to fully understand how wrong he had been, and how dismissive of the girl's pain. He felt a big shard of guilt in his heart. He hated how close to death she- they had to be for him to embrace the danger the snakes, her curse, actually was.  
Cap' was conflicted, and all of his beliefs were shook to the core. He didn't like that.

For Varian, if it was close to Cap's realization, it wasn't the same. He wrapped his mind around what Camalia had been trying to tell him all this time. That she wasn't completely in control of her choices, of anything she had ever done. But he couldn't help but to feel hurt. No matter the girl's excuses, or what happened, or how hurt she was, he had been hurt too. And he shouldn't... No, he couldn't close his eyes on his own pain in order to help her feel better. He had to listen to himself, take care, take more care than he used to.  
So, he wasn't going to be this... agressive, violent person he had been impersonating for a year, whenever he felt hurt.  
But it didn't mean he had to forgive her, close his eyes on his own wounds.

And he was damn right, people.  
You see all the aspects of Camalia, and you know that she doesn't mean anything bad, but she still hurt people in the process. If someone, as nice and good as they might be, hurt you, don't close your eyes. Don't brush it off like something minor.  
Take care of yourself, 'cuz no one is going to do it for you.  
You don't have to hurt the person back, actually please don't hurt the person back, but .

I know you guys are probably internally being aggressive toward Varian whenever he prioritized himself over Camalia, and told her to stop. I want to set this right and explain once and for all this is no one's fault. It's not Camalia's, and it's not Varian's.  
But this far, their relationship has been mainly portrayed as toxic, even if there was a few nice moments between them.  
It's just people, in the wrong situation, at the wrong time.  
They need time to actually build up a healthy, good friendship, and at their current state, it couldn't be rushed, it couldn't be suddenly besties.  
Of course they immediatly held to each other, like their lives depended on it, but it doesn't mean it was good.

Life doesn't have bad and good people.  
Nothing is white and nothing is black.  
Everything is grey. Sometime lighter, sometime darker, but always grey.

Camalia stopped in her track and yelped. Varian and Cap' immediatly snapped their neck back up, a drop of sweat running down their spines.  
They looked around, throat tight, expecting to see a giant snake emerge from the bushes and attack them. But the girl, unaware of their fear, ran straight forward, to the horse that fled the scene earlier.

Scared of that hyperactive human rushing at him, the horse back down a little. But the mage slowed down before reaching him and pulled out her guitare, hastily playing the melody of heal, effectively calming down the horse and easing his pain coming from all the tiny wounds he had all over.

Once they got the horse back up and running (literally), it was much easier and faster to go back to the kingdom... and to jail.

Of course, after what he saw, and maybe also to ease his guilt a bit, Captain decided to put them into a cell together, refusing to leave either of them alone.

-Look, he explained to Varian when he started complaining, I'm a grown man, a captain of the royal guards, I have fought and seen many things, but those things ? They terrified me, and for the first time in my life, I realized I had no chance in a battle against them. I only saw them twice, and they're going to haunt my nightmares. Now, imagine you, an already broken, misguided kid, and her, that had to endure this for 10 years, alone in cells at night, the shadows waving, making you believe the curse and the snakes are back. What now, hm ?

Varian closed his mouth and didn't open it again.

And here they were, the mage, the alchemist, and the elephant in the room.

Varian wanted to talk about the Saporians, and the plan, but he feared he would be left alone. Even if he didn't forgive her, he still wished for her support.  
Camalia wanted to talk about her behavior and the brutal way she handled the situation back in Old Corona, but she feared that it would only make him upset.

So they sat awkwardly on their respectives couches, sparing a quick glance at the other from time to time. Varian felt incredibly alone, and the disapperance of Ruddiger left an empty, dark and cold spot next to him and in his heart.  
The girl catched the sad look on her friend's (yes, for her they were friends whatever he said) face.

-I'm sure he's okay.

The alchemist sighed and hugged his legs.

-How can you be ?

-Well, I know for a fact that Witheria wouldn't kill anyone or anything out of rage. So he's safe from her. I also know that despite Decaiera's tendencies to torture and slowly murder her victims, she has a soft spot for everything that isn't human. Even if they were angry, I'm sure Ruddiger is fine.

Varian didn't answer, but held on her word with all the despair he felt in his heart and soul. He hesitated, shifted a bit, bit his lips, shifted again, turned to Camalia and put his legs down, hesitated, opened his mouth...

A loud noise under the cell made them both jump. They looked into the well, a bit nervous, but overall curious.

-Once you kids are done whining on that rodent, maybe we could start making the plan.

Varian's eyes widened, while Camalia huffed in shock and annoyance. She didn't know who that man was, but she already knew she didn't like him. But her friend didn't seem bothered by this thug rude manners. He bowed more, trying to decipher the darkness of the cell under them.

-Andrew ?

-Hello, jailmate. How have you been with the cursed girl ?

Varian stood up, blinked once, then twice, and a huge grin spread across his face.

-Heh ! This is great ! It will be so much easier to work on the plan like this ! Right, Camal-

His smile abruptly disappeared as he remembered the cause of their argument back in Old Corona. She wouldn't help him. She didn't agree. She was an obstacle, an ennemy.  
Unaware of the thoughts crossing the alchemist's brain, Camalia sighed and got up as well.

-Look, Varian. I know the way I acted back in your house was... very violent and... not... What I mean is I shouldn't have done what I did, and I'm really, really sorry about what happened. However... I don't really have any good reason to not help you anymore. I mean, the curse is gone, I don't really WANT to stay in jail for the rest of my life. Plus, you're my friend, and I think... I think friends should support eachother, so I want to help !

She looked more confident than she felt. She was inconfortable with Varian's plan, and didn't really want to participate in that, but maybe it was for the better... He did have more experience of the outside world than her, he knew what he was doing. Right ?

The boy felt guilty. Not to make the girl his accomplice, but to have made the assumption that she was an ennemy, and making a... plan to sort that out. She already helped him so many time, even if she did screw things up, but he was sure that even if she decided to not aid him, she wouldn't have confessed everything to Cap. He just knew that.

Varian hesitated, then looked down the well. He needed a second opinion.

-What do you think, Andrew ?

-I think that we already have a mage.

Camalia squatted down, and when she spoke her voice was cold and harsh.

-I am not just a mage. I am a music mage. Your people slaughtered mine because you were scared of our power. I am not some wand wielding, trick making maniac. I make actual magic, don't compare our art with your pathetic replica.

The alchemist looked at his accomplice in disbelief, surprised that the sweet Camalia would speak like that, then brushed it off. An offended scoff was heard beneath them, then the cells felt silent for a minute.  
Andrew's voice finally rose.

-It's your friend, kid. If she joins us, you will be responsible of her.

Varian winced. The music mage was way too impredictable to assume responsability for her. For all he knows, maybe tomorrow she would have burned the kingdom to the ground. Who knows ?! Not him. Maybe he had to consider not-

-I can be responsible for myself. I don't need a babysitter, I just got rid of two. You want me in, or out. No inbetween. And why do you want the downfall of Corona so bad ?! I've read nothing about it.

When words rose again, it wasn't Andrew's voice. It was sharp, broken-like, but definitely a woman voice. Camalia concluded there were at least two people under them, probably more.

-Once upon a time, there was Saporia. It was a thriving kingdom, strong and happy. We had our own culture, our own food, legends and magic. We had a festival, each year, that took place in the middle of winter, and it seemed to have been really important to us. But we, the separatists of Saporia, the descendants of those people, we can't remember why. We can't remember what happened at that festival, what people did there, why it was OUR festival.

-Why ?

Another voice took over. It was deeper, a male voice, probably strong judging by the tone. It was different, yet it ringed in the same soft, sad, low pitch.

-One night, in the middle of summer, Corona attacked. That wasn't really important in itself. Saporia was used to attacks of their sworn ennemy. We prepared ourselves for battle, again. None of the proud Saporians would admit it, but they were tired of that war. Tired of fighting, of being half-awake every hour of the night and day. We wished for peace, but were scared of how it would come.

Silence fell again in the prison. Through the tiny windows, the sun was going down, making the shadows longer and the lights warmer. The animosity that was piercing in Camalia's heart was gone, and both her and Varian had sat down around the well, religiously listenning.  
The music mage heart was drumming in her chest, and she could feel the tightness of her throat. Their story felt familiar. It hit home.

Like they were hesitating, the minute of silence became two, then three. When the story continued it was a woman, pretty young, that told it.

-That night, our queen told the soldiers to stand down. At first, no one understood why. Then, we realized we weren't getting attacked. The coronan army was there to escort someone to us. The king. That night, the war ended, and everyone was happy. Absolutely everyone. We were all thrilled, coronans like saporians ! There was a huge party in Saporia that night, were kingdoms and borders didn't matter. The problem is, they never did anymore.

Another voice took over, with quite a strange pitch, much higher than expected, but definitely male. Still holding that sad tone with every word.

-Not long after that, our queen and your king got married. It was a time of celebration and happiness. We didn't understand at first why it was not right to have taken the borders down. We were simply relieved to be at peace. Then, it started. It was small at first. We took in Corona's festivals and parties, then we moved closer to them, leaving behind our ancestral temples, then we stopped making our food, and made Corona's. At that point, people were noticing how our culture was being wipped out. We spoke out to our queen, that tried to convince the king to make the coronans interested in Saporia's culture. But we don't know how, he convinced HER that Saporia's culture didn't matter.

-And from then, Andrew continued, they destroyed everything, completely eating us without any trace of what we had been left behind. They took our books but never showed them on shelves, broke our temples pretexting to need stones for the new houses, destroyed everything we were, and no one said anything. When most of the saporians realized what was going on, it was too late. They gave up fighting, and today, saporian's descendants have forgotten who they are. But we haven't. Facing that cultural genocide, some of us rose and tried to fight back, but we were painted as the villains, the ones that were against love and union. But we wanted peace and union. Mutual respect, the merging of our cultures, not the downfall of one for the benefit of the other.

Destruction of a culture. Of what it was. Erasure of their past. To nothing but a line in a forgotten history book. Yes, their story ringed home, because it was.  
It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. Corona was built on lies, pain and suffering. She still didn't agree with their plan but... Maybe she could make a difference.  
She would try.

-So, music mage, are you in or out ?

A grumble answered, in the same cell as Andrew's.

-I say we left her out... She insulted my magic.

Camalia flinched but knew it was fair. Unlike what their people had been through.

-I'm in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we start the Saporian Arc ! (We're still in the 1st Arc, but it's like the Arc in the Arc)


	17. My King, my Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not act up with a dangerous weapon in hand, kids !

For the whole three weeks their plan took to be fully made, Camalia didn't see any of the Saporian's faces. Not even a glimpse of what they might look like.

So she had to fall back on her imagination.

She imagined Andrew as repulsive and disgusting as possible, with hideous features. Which would perfectly match his personnality, that she definitely didn't like.

Clementine was, in her head, kind of an old woman, but not that old. A bit cranky, with that constant frown, always bent over. She thought about some kind of a shawl over her shoulder, and a belt where she put all of her her magic thingies.

Maisie was very classy, with an uptight ouftit, maybe going a bit over the top with a cape, but nothing more. He would have a sword, or even just a dagger hanging on his side. She thought about a moustache that curls in the hand, that he was used to bully with his fingers whenever he was stressed or deep in thought.

Kai would be that big, cuddly man, looking like a teddy bear. Maybe with a very soft beard, very clean and nicely styled. The girl couldn't even imagine him with a weapon, but she had to remind herself that they were technically criminals. An axe would work with the features she had, but it looked so weird in his hands. She finally handed up with a stick. Stick is good.

Juniper would be with long hair, a large, bright grin, and maybe some freckles on her cheeks. It would underline her nice and goofy personality. She would be thin and constantly bruised, with funky hair bouncing everywhere. A long and nice sword would be the perfect weapon for her, and she was sure the saporian would wield it with grace and precision.

When she shared her thoughts to Varian, he simply snorted at Andrew's description and shrugged off the rest. To be fair, he hadn't really put names on the faces he saw, so he was just a little bit less lost. However, he was mildly happy to see how well she was getting along with the crew.

In one hand, it would ease communication a lot, and make her a part of the team, but on the other hand, he felt like she was more accepted than him... And also, they were supposed to be allies, not making buddy-buddy with the criminals.  
Their sad origin story didn't really move him that much. He didn't really cared, but he was glad it convinced Camalia, whatever her reasons were.

During the making of the Plan, they were confronted to the biggest problem : Captain. He was smart, strong, very smart, and an excellent leader. To overthrow the royalties, they had to go through him.  
A lot of solutions were offered, but all of them were destroyed by Camalia's inside knowledge of the man. They were hitting a dead end when the castle was suddenly full of running guards and panicked maids. Camalia got up from the place near the well she was sitting at, watching with surprise all of those people running around, in and out of the prison. She spotted Stan and Pete running around and gestured them to come closer.  
They hesitated, the girl now in prison was a criminal, then decided that between a very confusing order and the girl they've seen grow over the years, they chose the girl.

-What's going on ? Asked Camalia

A split second of doubt before Pete answered.

-Cap' is gone.

Disbelief painted itself across the girl's face, while behind her, Varian had a smile. Even though he didn't really want to convey his feelings to the guards.

-What ? What do you mean "gone" ? Is he ok ?

-Oh, yeah, don't mind Pete. Captain was fine the last time we saw him. He just... ran away.

-Captain ran away ?

-Yes. To find Cassandra.

He used to talk about Cassandra. During those little times they shared, before the curse became too strong. She was his beloved daughter, his treasure. He loved her with all his heart, and what was incredulity faded into understanding.

As Pete and Stan went back to their crazy run, she let go of the bars and went back to the well, sitting close to Varian, who couldn't hide his excitement.

-Did you hear that, guys ?

Once again, Andrew's disgustingly sweet voice rose.

-Yes, we did. It's great news. Now that Cap's gone, this plan will go easily.

After that, they learned by listening some guards that Stan and Pete had been designated to be captains while waiting for the actual Captain. There was supposed to be only one, but... well... Stan and Pete.

At first, Camalia was thrilled for her friends. Then she darken, remembering that they would be on opposite sides. Well, at least, they won't be harmed that bad... right ? Just... erasing their memories, and that's it ! It's okay.  
As the weeks passed by, Camalia's mindset changed, and she wasn't sure she liked it. She found more and more reasons... no, excuses to do what she was doing. They won't hurt anyone, it's better this way... She lied, and lied. Over, and over. But what else was she supposed to do ? She understood too well the Saporian's feeling and situation, and she couldn't leave Varian. Even if she wanted to, that is. After all, they were stuck in the same cell. She blocked out the little voice screaming she was wrong.  
She had to do this.  
She needed to do this.

It was the middle of the night, but everyone in jail was wide awake. Varian was silently watching the moon, waiting for it to disappear behind the tower. Camalia was stretching, breathing deeply, guitar in hand. Under them, the Saporian's were tensed, ready to jump out.

They had one shot at this  
And they weren't going to mess it up.

Minutes passed by and everything was quiet. Slowly, the shadows took over the light that disappeared in the window, only leaving the gentle flicker of the torchs in the corridor. Varian turned to Camalia and nodded.

She breathed in and played. The door, and part of the wall, exploded. Under them, and at the same time, the Saporians had unlocked their door and were now going up the stairs as fast as they could. A scream was heard above them, and a lot of steps eagerly running toward them. With a simple note, Camalia locked the door, and after a brief hesitation, placed several rocks in front of it. They needed to go through that door, but for now, it would prevent the others from getting to them. She turned back to the stairs just in time to see the last Saporian appearing.

I can't describe to you what the young music mage felt, upon seeing Juniper and Kai for the very first time.  
However, I can tell you that she froze, and nearly dropped her guitar. I can tell you that she walked over slowly, like in a dream, unable to detach her eyes from Juniper's beautiful, gorgeous dark skin. She couldn't hear the pressing voices nor could she feel the hands trying to get her to focus. Juniper didn't move, kind of confused, but feeling like the girl needed whatever was going on.  
I can tell you that Camalia approached her hand, brushed Juniper's arm and pulled away, like she had been burned. She hesitated, then touched it again. Juniper raised her arm, and Camalia could see her palm. She was shocked, and honestly shaken. She raised her arm next to the woman's. She was lighter, but... They were...

-You- You're like me.

Her voice was strangled and shaking, and her eyes were still glued to both of their arms next to eachothers.  
Juniper looked at Camalia. She looked at her upset face, at the tears building up and she understood. She looked at Camalia, she really looked at her, looked at her soul, at her story, like it was a book. Juniper was a tough woman, and always took pride in that. She didn't show weakness, she was strong, she never softened her words over what she was really thinking.  
So no, they weren't the same, not at all. But right now, that's now what the kid meant.

Without hesitation, she pulled Camalia in for a hug, and whispered in her ears.

-Yes, we are.

It took every bone in Camalia's body to not start crying her 15 years built up feelings right then and there. But they had to get moving, so she just hugged back and then took some deep breath to calm down and regain some kind of composure. Most of the people in the room, except Kai and Juniper, had no idea what just happened.  
All they knew is that they were wasting time.

Camalia grabbed her guitar and walked over the blocked door. They could hear guards banging on it, trying to get past the huge pile of rock the mage built. She stood as close of it as she could, then ended up backing up a bit.

-I am Camalia, a music mage, and I'm about to blow up this door. Unless you want to blow up with it, you better back up !

They heard the guards hurrily scatter behind the door, and within a beat, the door exploded.  
The Saporians and their allies rushed into the opening, knocking out any guards in their way. They ran up the stairs, to arrive in a corridor filled with guards, led by Stan and Pete. Their faces paled when they saw Camalia with the criminals, and once again, doubt ached in the music mage's heart.

They quickly composed themselves and ordered the attack. Without a second thought, the Saporians launched into battle. Varian, Camalia and Clementine stayed put, Camalia and Varian protecting the mage. The Saporians forged a path through the guards, and once they were on the other side of the corridor, they formed a circle around Andrew that placed a rune on the wood.  
In the Coronans' point of view, the criminals were cornered, separated and easy to take down.  
They were completely took off guard when the bigger group suddenly broke defenses and layed as flat as they could on the wall.

Across the corridor, Varian and Camalia did the same while Clementine pulled out another rune that she slapped on her staff before slamming it on the ground.  
The two runes seemed to connect and suddenly everything between those two paper were in a giant storm, making the guards fly away, and eventually knocked them down.  
When a dozen minutes later it calmed down, everything was quiet and the Coronans were out.

The Saporian team took the runes and continued their progress toward the throne room.

It took them some time and a few tricks, but they finally entered the room, where for some reason the royalties hadn't been taken to safety. Once the giant door closed behind them, Camalia definitely locked it and all the other smaller exits.

While the music mage was making sure it was all closed, pushing the doors one by one, the group approached the king and queen.

-You do not belong here, criminals.

Andrew let out a soft laugh.

-We've belonged here for quite a while, Frederick ! Rooting in your jail. I've grown attached to this place. But... I would like to see a little more than just, bars and walls, you know ?

He paused dramatically, acting as if he was thinking, then snapped his fingers and pointed at the royals.

-I know ! What about the entire kingdom ?

Camalia got back to the group, confirming they were trapped. Juniper gave her a thumbs up, making the girl smile proudly. Then again, doubt was there. This was wrong. She was doing the wrong thing. She was a Coronan after all, not... not a Saporian ?

-You won't get away with this, Saporians.

Varian stepped forward, and the queen had a movement backward. Shock, fear and a dot of anger passed on her face. Far from disliking it, the alchemist smiled.

-Well, they aren't alone, are they ? You see, I've been thinking of a way to start over, since I screwed up so bad you couldn't even give me the help you promised.

-We never-

-FREDERICK DID !

Varian was screaming, his face red, rage boiling in him. He gave an accusatory stare to the king.

-He DID. He promised to Rapunzel before she leave, and then he didn't do anything. He forgot about me as soon as I disappeared from his sight.

Camalia's head shot up at his words. Her breathing increased and she felt her stomach drop. They couldn't do that, Varian was just saying that because he was upset. They were the king and queen ! They had to take care of their citizens, all of them ! It's true no one ever came to help him but... they probably had a reasonable answer to that.  
But they stayed silent.

Unaware of the girl's state, the Saporians were all staring at their victims.  
Clementine slowly took the wand of oblivium out of her bag. She walked forward, letting the boy slips behind her with the rest of the team. She pointed the wand to the royals.  
Out of despair, Queen Ariana spoke.

-We don't know any of you ! What happened centuries ago is not our fault ! Please, stop this madness.

Andrew was about to clarify how they didn't do much to restore what their ancestors had done, and that if they did stop this madness, then what ? They were just going to be put back to jail. No thanks.  
He opened his mouth, exasperation and hate growing in his chest when someone stepped forward and whispered.  
In the silence, everyone heard.

-You... don't know any of us ?

He turned to see Camalia, and the expression he saw kept his mouth shut.  
She was holding her guitare close to her chest, her two hands clunched on the handle. She wasn't going to play, that's for sure.  
She stepped out of the group, not really seeing anyone, similar to her earlier state of bewilderment when she saw Maisie and Kai, but...  
It was sadder.  
Darker.  
Worst.

-That's a lie. You... you know Varian ! And you know Andrew, and... And you know me.

-No. You're just another saporian.

Camalia stumbled a bit backward, as if the words had punched her. She didn't stop smiling. She had just changed, it's been 10 years !

-Of course you do ! It was a long time ago but I was the 4 years old girl you had to put in jail ! You gave me an apple. You had to put a child behind bars, you... you can't forget that.

Her voice was shaking at the end of the sentence. No light of understanding in their eyes. It was cold, sick, madening. Their stares weren't the stares of a good king and queen. It was the stare of people corrupted by power, unable to differenciate their needs with the kingdom's. It was the look of those who take and close their eyes on the consequencies.  
It was the look of people that thought she was different, she was smaller, she was less.  
It was the look of people that thought she didn't matter.  
That look that make you want to puke and beat them up at the same time.

The kind of look that makes you explode.

Camalia grabbed the wand, snatching it from Clementine's hand, and pointed it at them.

-I've spent 10 years of my life in inimaginable pain, living, no... surviving under your feet. And you don't even care.

There was such disgust in her voice, as much as there was arrogance in the royals' eyes.

She cast the spell, a few pink sparkles escaped, and the whole room turned white.

When the brightness disappeared, and everyone opened their eyes, it was to the sight of the king and queen, laying inconscious beside their thrones.  
Smiles creeped up the Saporians face, and the rattling of the wand hitting the ground stopped it mid-course.  
They turned to Camalia.  
The girl was horrified, her hands on her mouth, looking at the bodies as if she murdered them.

She turned her back on them and dashed to the big entrance, that she bursted open and ran through. They all turned to Varian, expecting him to run after her but he was busy checking on the bodies.  
Juniper frowned, not liking at all how the boy was treating his friend.  
She went after Camalia instead of him.

Andrew watched the whole scene with a smirk.

-Well well well, the little music mage won't be that much of a burden after all...

Camalia ran out. She ran through the corridors, meeting nothing but unconscious corpses. She tripped, fell, got back up and ran.  
She didn't know where she was going, tears flodding on her face, leaving a trail on the carpet behind her.

She ran, went down a staircase then another. Her mind was fuzzy, her legs were moving by themselves. Suddenly she was back in jail.  
Back in her cell.  
Her very own cell.  
The cell that felt like it was safe.

The cell that felt like home.

She crumbled on the ground, gasping and sobbing loudly. Her voice was echoing on the wall, doing nothing but making her feel like she was more alone than ever.

Then steps echoed back, as a response for her cry. The music mage turned, expecting Varian, but it was Juniper. She crawled back on the wall, not wanting to talk to her.

She felt the Saporian sit beside her, still in silence.  
It was quiet. An ideal silence that was only broke by the girl's sniffles.  
Camalia kept expecting that the woman would start talking, but she didn't. She just... sat there, looking at the ceiling, as calm as she could be.  
So the music mage spoke.

-I...I didn't mean to...

Her voice was trembling and full of cracks. She flinched at the sound she made, but continued.

-That's not... that's not what I wanted.

Juniper sighed and patted the Coronan's shoulder.

-Sometime, in life, we do things we'd rather not do. It just happens. And then you have to live with it.

-But I don't want to live with it !

Frustration exploded as she spoke.

-I don't want to live with the fact that I... I hurt people ! I don't want to hurt people, I hate it ! And I just did, because, what...? They couldn't remember me ! That's stupid !

Another silence. Camalia was panting, a new stream of tears running down her face.

-Well. Will the fact that you didn't want to change the fact that you did ?

-No ?

-Then what do you want to do ? Juniper shrugged. You don't really have a choice. What is done is done. Your future choices, however, are up to you.

The woman touched gently Camalia's forehead.

-Don't let your past, no matter how recent it is, define who you are, princess.

Juniper got back up, her eyes drifting to a place unknown to Camalia. She whispered, seemingly more to herself than for the girl.

-Trust me, the best you can do is move on as soon as you can.

She turned back to the music mage, still on the ground, taken aback by what just happened. The Saporian reached out for her, smiling as if nothing happened.

-Come on, princess ! We have to go help the others clean the castle. 'M sure the kid is done with the royalties by now.

The Coronan stood back up as well, and together, hand in hand, they left the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been in hiatus for the entire month of November. If you wish to keep informed about that kind of stuffs, please go follow @thecurseoflifeig !


End file.
